


If You Give a Dog a Bone

by whiteshores



Series: Dog Days [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Assistant Yoon Jeonghan, Awkward Flirting, CEO Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friend of the year award goes to Joshua, Happy Ending, Joshua's parents are the best, M/M, Making Out, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soonhoon and Meanie if you squint, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 53,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteshores/pseuds/whiteshores
Summary: Life in the city has been treating Seungcheol well. He runs one of the most powerful companies in Korea and he's living a life of luxury. Of course, life eventually decides to mess with him and presents him with an assistant who bears an eerie resemblance to his reoccurring dream of a wolf with a captivating scent and honey-brown eyes.





	1. Big Bad Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired to write this fic after reading [Moonrise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462355/chapters/38553131) by [citrusyghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusyghost/pseuds/citrusyghost). Please give it a read!

_The soft thuds of paws sound through the forest. Fallen leaves crunch underneath and dance in the small burst of wind that rushes by with a black blur. His paws barely make contact with the soil underneath him as he practically flies across the ground with incredible speed. Despite this, he is acutely aware of everything around him. The small blades of grass, compact dirt, occasional pebble, and everything else that his paws touch. Air weaves through his sleek black fur, cooling his skin as his body works in overdrive, pumping blood to the four limbs that carry him. The world around him passes by like a blur, eyes focused on his prey zigzagging through the woods._

 

_He loves this. The chase. The thrill. Hunts are like a game to him. This unfortunate creature that is subject to today’s game has fallen into a trap. He’s chasing the deer into a small ravine, pathway too narrow and walls too steep. It doesn’t provide much room for escape and makes for an easy kill. In reality, he could have easily killed the deer much earlier, being quite faster and stronger. But that isn’t quite as satisfying nor as fun as capturing your prey after a good chase._

 

_So chase he does. All is going according to plan. A quick dash to the deer’s side and the deer tries changing direction too quickly. It loses its footing and falls into the ravine. A satisfied grin crosses his face. Well, as close to a grin as a possible for a wolf. It looks like he’s baring his canines and it’s a terrifying sight for any prey._

 

_He peers over the edge and sees the deer struggling to stand, apparently injured by the fall. All that’s left is to deal the final blow, but before he can move, another creature pounces. Someone was waiting in the ravine and finished the game for him. He feels a growl rumbling in the back of his throat and he glares down at the unwelcome guest. The creature lifts its head and makes eye contact with him. It’s a wolf just like him. But instead of black, his fur is a sleek golden-brown. In fact, it almost seems to shimmer a sparkling gold where the sun peeks through the trees and reflects off his coat. His muzzle is stained red, dripping with blood from where he took a bite out of the deer’s neck. Honey-brown eyes stare back at him, unblinking and unafraid. But the other wolf should be afraid! He stole another wolf’s dinner. Dinner that the dark furred wolf worked hard for. Granted he didn’t actually kill the deer, but still! Every creature knows better than to get between a predator and its prey._

 

 _Another growl and he bares his teeth down at the other wolf. If they have to fight over dinner, he’s sure he can win. He’s bigger, probably stronger and faster. More muscle power than the brown wolf, who he now notices is a little thin. Although his beautiful golden coat is well kept, it does little to hide thin legs and the slight definition of some ribs. Odd. A wolf that thin shouldn’t have been able to move that quickly nor stealthily. From experience, he knows that his hunting skills are a bit_ ~~_lousy_~~ _below par when he’s tired and hungry. Maybe this mysterious wolf is stronger than him after all?_

 

_The golden-brown wolf finally breaks eye contact and bows its head. Out of respect? Deeming that he won this standoff, he puts his weight on his hind legs and pushes off, jumping into the ravine. When he lands beside the deer, the other wolf is nowhere to be seen. He had blinked and the stranger was gone. The black wolf looks around in confusion. There’s nowhere to run or hide. The only sign of the other wolf’s presence is the faint scent of honey and lavender that lingers in the air. As he steps further away from the deer, chasing the quickly disappearing scent, he thinks he sees a flash of golden fur and honey-brown eyes in the shadows._

 

Seungcheol jerks awake with a startle. A thin layer of sweat makes his bangs cling to his forehead. His breathing is heavy and he gulps lungfuls of air. Even his hands are trembling by his sides. He glances at the clock on his bedside table. 5:17AM. He scrubs his face with a hand and slowly calms down. It’s been a while since he had that dream. One that seemed to recur every few years or so. Recently it seemed to happen more frequently, now occurring every few months.

 

Once his breathing evens out, he pushes the blankets away from his naked body and swings his legs over the edge of his bed. He pads over to the en-suite bathroom and steps into the shower. The cool water feels soothing against his burning skin. His body temperature runs higher than an average human, but it seemed to have increased overnight with the strange dream he had. After standing under the showerhead for a few minutes, he makes a quick work of cleaning himself.

 

Once he finishes freshening up, he steps out of the bathroom and grabs his phone. He calls his driver and tells him he’ll be going to the office early today. Once he confirms a pickup time, he enters his closet and picks out an outfit. He settles for a crisp baby blue dress shirt, black slacks, and brown shoes. Deciding to forgo a tie today, he leaves the top button undone and pulls a suit jacket off its hanger. He slips his arms through the sleeves and checks his reflection in the full length mirror, straightening the jacket and smoothing out wrinkles that aren’t there. Then, he turns toward the drawers on the opposite wall and pulls the second one open. Dozens of watches stare up at him and he takes a moment to decide on one. A silver one with a dark navy, nearly black, face. He slips it on his wrist and closes the metal clasp. Turning on his heel, he checks his reflection once more and smiles. Seungcheol looks clean, crisp and quite handsome in his humble opinion. With a nod to himself, he exits his closet and gathers his things before leaving his home.

 

The driver is waiting in the driveway when Seungcheol locks the front door. Seungcheol smiles and steps into front seat. The driver closes the door behind him and makes his way to the other side of the car. Seungcheol buckles his seatbelt and thanks the driver before reaching for the cup of hot coffee waiting for him in the cupholder. He sips it and looks through emails on his phone as the car begins its steady commute into the city.

 

There is unsurprisingly a decent amount of traffic (Seoul is a city that never sleeps) and they pull into the private lot just before 7. Seungcheol thanks the driver again and makes his way into the building. The security guard greets him as Seungcheol crosses the lobby to the elevator. An awaiting attendant bows her head and follows Seungcheol into the elevator. She presses the button for the top floor and the two listen to the quiet elevator music. Once they reach the top floor, the attendant wishes Seungcheol a good day and Seungcheol steps out. He makes his way down the quiet halls and to his office. Seungcheol barely sits down at his desk and gets himself situated when the door opens. He looks up and sees a head peek in.

 

“Oh! You’re here early.”

 

“So are you,” Seungcheol replies with a smile. The man on the other side of the door laughs and makes his way inside the room. He’s tall and slender with a pretty face and cat-like eyes. He looks like an angel that has graced the world with his presence and soft smile. Even his laugh is light and airy.

 

“What brings you to my office so early?” Seungcheol asks, leaning back in his chair as the other man walks up to his desk.

 

“I’m here to drop these off,” he says as he hands Seungcheol a folder. Seungcheol opens it and his eyes scan the page quickly. “Reports for last month. KT industries had a rise in sales but CB has been slacking.”

 

Seungcheol makes a noncommittal hum as he flips through the documents. When the other man doesn’t move, he pauses and looks up.

 

“I take it this isn’t the only reason you’re here to see me?”

 

The man smiles gently and nods in response.

 

“Your new assistant is starting today. He’s from my department and I thought I’d introduce you two. He’s a good friend of mine and I think you’ll like him.”

 

Seungcheol nods. His last assistant was a disaster. Seungcheol considers himself a patient man, but his patience only lasts so long. The previous assistant mixed up his schedule quite a few times, sent documents to the wrong departments, forgot to book a hotel room for an overseas business meeting, the list goes on. How the assistant was hired in the first place, Seungcheol has no idea. He passed the preliminary interviews and he seemed fine on paper when Seungcheol gave the final approval. Maybe Seungcheol’s pace was too quick for the assistant to keep up with.

 

While Seungcheol considers himself capable and independent, he’s not prideful enough to deny help when it’s offered. He knows running a business at this level requires the work and cooperation of many individuals. That’s why he hired Joshua, the man standing across his desk. Joshua was the head of marketing and quite good at his job. He always produced positive results and Seungcheol trusted him. The two have also been friends for quite some time. When Joshua heard Seungcheol complaining of the last mishap the assistant caused, he told Seungcheol that he had someone in mind who would make an excellent assistant. Seungcheol trusted Joshua to recognize a capable individual who also would be able to work well with Seungcheol. He agreed without even looking at the employee’s file. One may consider that a rash decision, but Seungcheol trusted Joshua with his life. Again, a seemingly rash decision, but the two have a history few know about.

 

“Alright. Send him in when he arrives,” Seungcheol says, turning back to the file.

 

“Oh. Then can he come in now?” Joshua asks with a slight head tilt.

 

“He’s already here?” Seungcheol asks in disbelief, letting the folder fall to his desk.

 

“He was very excited to see you,” Joshua laughs.

 

“Oh. Well I guess he can come in now since he’s here.”

 

Joshua smiles and turns to the door. “Come in! He’s ready to see you.”

 

Seungcheol straightens in his seat and watches the large wooden doors open. A tall man walks in with air of confidence, but there’s a softness and grace that rivals Joshua’s. He’s thin like Joshua, but his hair is blond instead of brown. Fluffy locks bounce a little with each step and frame his pretty face. He stops in front of Seungcheol’s desk, next to Joshua.

 

“Seungcheol this is Yoon Jeonghan, your new assistant. Jeonghan, this is Choi Seungcheol, CEO of Pledis.”

 

Jeonghan bows and Seungcheol nods his head. When they both look up, the CEO quickly scans the new assistant’s face. High cheek bones, sharp jawline, pretty pink lips, and soft honey-brown eyes that have a fire of determination.

 

“So…” Jeonghan starts. “You’re the big bad wolf I’ve heard so much about.”

 

Seungcheol wills himself not to physically react at Jeonghan’s words. What did Jeonghan just call him? His eyes dart quickly to Joshua, but the man makes no movement to signify that he told Jeonghan anything about Seungcheol’s identity. Deep down, Seungcheol knows Joshua wouldn’t betray his trust like that. They’ve gone through too much for that to happen. Joshua’s also too careful to let something like that slip on accident. The only other explanation would be if Jeonghan were a wolf himself. But the man in front of him smells nothing like a wolf. Heck, Seungcheol couldn’t even smell Jeonghan standing outside his door. _Wait-_ Seungcheol couldn’t smell Jeonghan. Although his nose isn’t nearly as good as it is when he’s shifted, Seungcheol’s sense of smell is pretty keen in human form. All of his sense are. He heard and smelled Joshua when the head of marketing arrived outside his door. Why didn’t he smell Jeonghan? They must have arrived together.

 

He subconsciously leans slightly forward to catch a whiff of… something. Anything. Everyone, human and werewolf alike, have a scent unique to them. It’s strange that Seungcheol can’t pick up anything from his new assistant. When Jeonghan leans forward, he catches a faint scent. It smells like honey and lavender. At the realization, Seungcheol snaps out of his stupor and finds himself much closer to Jeonghan than he anticipated. There’s still a distance between them, but the gap has decreased with Seungcheol now standing and leaning forward in search of a scent. Jeonghan had responded in turn.

 

Dark chocolate eyes meet honey brown and Seungcheol fights the urge to pull back first. He’s an alpha wolf. Alphas don’t back down first. Yet there’s something unnerving in the assistant’s gaze. His eyes are kind and his lips are turned up into a soft smile. There’s also a twinkle in his eye and Seungcheol feels like there’s something mischievous in Jeonghan’s smile.

 

“I look forward to working with you,” Jeonghan says with a grin.


	2. The Perfect Man

“I look forward to working with you as well,” Seungcheol says as he extends his hand. He cautiously shakes Jeonghan’s hand while maintaining eye contact. The handshake is firm and Jeonghan’s grip is reasonable. Nothing out of the ordinary. Then again, Seungcheol has had years to practice managing his strength and delivering the perfect handshake. Strong enough to silently voice his authority but a subtle gentleness to show that he means no harm.

 

While Seungcheol’s hands are large and calloused, Jeonghan’s hands are soft and bony. The CEO feels like he could break the assistant’s hand if he squeezed too hard. Seungcheol stands up straight when their hands separate and he eyes Jeonghan warily. He doesn’t pose any obvious sign of threat, but Seungcheol feels on edge. He does his best to maintain a fairly neutral expression as he turns to Joshua.

 

“Joshua, would you please show Jeonghan to his new desk? Familiarize him with his new tasks,” he says as he hands Joshua a folder. “Everything should be there, but let me know if there are any questions or problems.”

 

Joshua nods and motions for Jeonghan to follow him. The two walk towards the double doors and Seungcheol begins to type away at his computer. Before they leave, Jeonghan pauses halfway through the doorway and calls out to Seungcheol.

 

“See you soon, boss,” he grins and closes the door behind him.

Seungcheol groans and rests his face in his hands. This can’t be happening. The wolf he’s been dreaming of has somehow materialized in real life (as a _human_!) and is now his personal assistant. Seungcheol didn’t think he was that lonely but maybe his subconscious is trying to say something. To look for a mate? He shakes his head at the thought and makes a mental note to call Joshua’s father later.

 

Joshua and his family are some of the few humans Seungcheol actually trusts because their families have been working together for quite some time. The head of marketing comes from a family of doctors who happen to specialize in werewolf medicine. They help regular humans too, but their clinic is always open to werewolves. Joshua’s father and even Joshua’s grandfather have patched up Seungcheol more than he cared to admit. (He was a young, adventurous pup okay?) One accident, over 20 years ago, is what led Seungcheol to meet Joshua.

 

_At the time, Joshua was around three years old and Seungcheol was a fully grown, powerful werewolf. Unfortunately, Seungcheol’s pride was wounded during their first encounter as Joshua exclaimed, “Doggy!” and proceeded to run toward him. Seungcheol glared and growled at the toddler who had underestimated him. Little Joshua was not deterred. “No gwowing! Bad doggy!” He said and crossed his arms. Seungcheol was stunned into silence. Joshua’s father witnessed the scene and chuckled, watching as Seungcheol lay helplessly on the floor as Joshua snuggled up to the werewolf. The boy ran his pudgy cheeks all over his fur and marveled at how soft he was. With his recent injury and the fact that the boy was the son of his savior, Seungcheol could do nothing but indulge the child. And so their friendship began._

 

He hadn’t seen nor talked to Mr. Hong in years. Seungcheol trusted him, but he wasn’t sure if he could get over the embarrassment of explaining his reoccurring dream coupled with the appearance of his assistant. The more Seungcheol mulled over the thought, the more he realized how stupid it sounded. It was just a dream. Jeonghan was just his new assistant. _But what if it’s not just a dream? What if he’s not just a human?_ Seungcheol sits up as the idea passes through his mind and dismisses it. There’s still a small nagging voice that suggests his dream is more than just a dream. Perhaps distant memory. He hasn’t been to the forest in over 30 years and although that’s not much time in werewolf years, it feels like it’s been ages since he’s run wild and free. His past is long behind him. His memories will remain memories and his dream will remain a dream. Jeonghan’s uncanny resemblance to his dream wolf is merely a coincidence. Ah, not dream wolf. A wolf in his dream. There is a difference.

 

He sighs and focuses once more on the work in front of him. Joshua personally recommended Jeonghan and that should be enough. Seungcheol just needed to do his job as usual. Maybe Jeonghan would make a great assistant.

 

It turned out that Jeonghan is indeed a very capable and efficient assistant. Within a week, Seungcheol’s life was much more organized and he felt like this was the most productive week that he’s had in a while. Every morning a stack of documents would be waiting on his desk already laid in order of importance. Sticky notes with neatly written instructions and comments were left on various pages. If Seungcheol had any early morning tasks or duties, Jeonghan would remind him before he left the office the previous night and there would be an extra sticky note on his desk the next morning as another reminder. Otherwise, Jeonghan would enter Seungcheol’s office at 9AM (always on the dot) with a tablet and tell the CEO his schedule for the day.

 

On top of making Seungcheol’s work life easier, Jeonghan cared for his well being. Jeonghan surprised Seungcheol on his first day by walking into the office at noon with a bag from one of Seungcheol’s favorite take out places.

 

_“I was told you liked the food here, but if you want something else please let me know. I’ll order it right away.” The CEO was a bit shocked at the sudden appearance of lunch and was only able to mutter out a small thanks. “You’re very welcome!” the assistant smiled. “Please remember to eat lunch. I know you usually skip breakfast and you need energy to run this business! You’ll work better with food in your system. Coffee isn’t enough.”_

 

Jeonghan has never failed to bring in lunch at noon since. Occasionally, he asked if Seungcheol had certain preferences and took notes. Once, the blond man commented on the raven hair’s preference for meat. When Seungcheol did not respond, Jeonghan left with a chuckle.

 

The new assistant was also very likable and fairly social. Whenever someone came by Jeonghan’s desk outside of Seungcheol’s office, Seungcheol could hear an occasional exchange. If he strained his ears, Seungcheol could hear the specifics of the conversation.

 

 _“Oh! Kwannie! I have to show you the cutest dog that I saw on Instagram the other day.” A pause, probably to get out his phone. “Look at him! His name is Milo.” Seungcheol could hear a squeal and then cooing from the other man outside. Seungkwan? He thinks it’s another guy from marketing. “Such a handsome boy isn’t he? The username is fitting too; he does look like a_ wolf _.” A wolf?! Seungcheol pulled out his own phone and looked up_ [ _Milo_](https://www.instagram.com/verwolft/?hl=en) _on Instagram. Huh. Milo does look like a wolf. It’s a harmless conversation, but he wonders if Jeonghan is doing this on purpose._

 

Other than Jeonghan’s occasional remark that hinted at Seungcheol being a wolf, the new assistant was perfect. Almost too perfect. How did Joshua manage to find this guy in the first place?

 

At the end of the week, Seungcheol pulled one of his friends aside after their weekly management team meeting. Jeonghan, being Seungcheol’s new assistant, was present at the meeting and had a brief interaction with Jihoon, COO of Pledis. A man of short stature, but a powerful one. Seungcheol has witnessed him negotiate deals with very intimidating businessmen, with Pledis always reaping incredible benefits.

 

“What do you think of him?” Seungcheol asks once everyone had left the room.

 

“Who?” Jihoon replies, flipping through notes from the day’s meeting.

 

“Jeonghan.”

 

“Your new assistant? He seems fine. A lot better than your previous one.” Feeling the older’s gaze on him, Jihoon turns his head to look up at Seungcheol. “Why? Something wrong?”

 

“No. He’s great; perfect even. A little too perfect.”

 

“Something wrong with having a great assistant? If you want we can switch. I’m sure Soonyoung would love to bother you all day.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with him being great! I’m keeping him as my assistant. Ah, no offense to Soonyoung.” A snort from Jihoon. “There’s just something about him that bothers me. I think he knows what I am.” Jihoon raises a brow, but does not reply. Seungcheol proceeded to explain Jeonghan’s odd remarks throughout the week.

 

“He knows something Jihoon. I don’t know how, but he does,” Seungcheol sighs, falling back into his chair. “I think he’s one us.”

 

“Maybe you’re just being paranoid. He seems friendly enough and maybe he just likes dogs. Most people like dogs.”

 

“Okay, but what about his scent? Were you able to smell anything?” Seeing Jihoon’s furrowed brow makes Seungcheol feel somewhat relieved. His nose isn’t broken and he isn’t crazy.

 

“No…” Jihoon says slowly. “I wasn’t able to smell him until we were very close. That doesn’t prove he’s one of us though. Maybe he’s just a weak human.”

 

“Human scents are only that faint if they’re very sick or about to die and he’s neither of those. He doesn’t look or smell sick at all.”

 

“But all wolves have a much stronger scent. Even if he’s a weak wolf you would be able to tell.”

 

Seungcheol sighs heavily and slouches further in his chair. His COO gives him a pitying look, which only makes him feel worse. After a few moments of silence, Jihoon’s phone vibrates. The man picks it up and scowls at the screen. He grumpily types a quick message and pockets his phone afterward.

 

“Sorry. That was Soonyoung. He knows the meeting is over and he’s complaining that I’m not back yet. I’m surprised everything hasn’t gone down in flames,” Jihoon says as he begins to gather his things.

 

“It’s alright. Glad to know he’s able to hold down the fort for two hours with you not there.”

 

“Two hours is pushing it. Any minute longer and something will probably go wrong.”

 

“He did manage to not bring the company to ruins that one time you were out sick,” Seungcheol points out. Last year, Jihoon caught the flu. His symptoms were pretty bad and Seungcheol made him stay home. Soonyoung was going to stay with the shorter man, but Jihoon coerced him to go to work. For starters, it wouldn’t do anyone any good if both of them were sick. Second, Seungcheol would be suffering quite a bit with two of his top people missing from work on such short notice. Though very teary, Soonyoung made it to work and everything ran quite smoothly in Jihoon’s absence.

 

“Hmm. I guess he did,” Jihoon says with a small smile.

 

“There’s a reason he’s been with us for a while,” Seungcheol says with a chuckle. Both men rise from their seats and walk toward the door. Jihoon pauses by the door and looks up at Seungcheol.

 

“Hey. If anything happens, let me know. You’re not in this alone, Cheol. We’ve got your back.”

 

“Thanks Hoon. I know I can always count on you.” Seungcheol smiles softly and reaches to open the door. “Now, get back to Soonyoung before he annoys the entire department with his whining.” Jihoon laughs and walks through the open door with Seungcheol following close behind. They part ways down the hallway and Seungcheol walks back to his office. His pace slows once he approaches a certain blond man’s desk. The assistant is squinting at something on his computer through round gold-framed glasses. When Seungcheol steps closer, Jeonghan stops typing and looks up.

 

“Anything I can help you with, sir?” he asks. His lips are turned up with a soft smile and his appearance looks quite angelic. Maybe Seungcheol was paranoid after all.

 

“Nothing. Just wanted to see how you’re doing.”

 

“I’m doing great! It’s definitely more work than before, but I’ve gotten the hang of it. Joshua helps out whenever I have questions. Also got to meet some other workers outside of marketing. That’s been fun. Everyone here, including the big dogs, are really friendly. Makes me feel like part of the pack,” Jeonghan says with a grin. Big dogs? Part of the pack? Is he referring to the management team? Does he know about Jihoon and the others too? But Joshua is part of the management team and he’s not a werewolf. How much does he know?

 

“Good to hear!” Seungcheol replies with what he hopes is a convincing smile. He has a million questions running through his mind and no answers to any of them. “Well, I’ll be in my office if you need anything.” Part of him hopes Jeonghan won’t need anything. He smiles again and quickly walks through the double doors to his office. It’s been a long week, but not for reasons that he’s used to. He expects next week to feel just as long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea how companies are run. Sorry to anyone who studied business or management.


	3. Not So Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're going from 0 to 100 real fast so buckle up

In hindsight, Seungcheol should have expected something to happen. Things were running smoothly for quite some time and he hadn’t experienced any hiccups with his new assistant.

 

Over the course of several months, Seungcheol became more comfortable with his assistant. Jeonghan’s random wolf-related quips had decreased over time, easing Seungcheol’s nerves, and the two began having more casual conversations outside of work. He also occasionally joined Jeonghan and Joshua for drinks after work on the rare occasion that he allowed himself to leave early. That’s how he personally met Boo Seungkwan, a frequent visitor to the blond’s desk, and Lee Seokmin, another employee from marketing. Nights out with new friends brought a small dose of happiness to Seungcheol’s boring, overworked life.

 

He also should have noticed the signs that something was wrong.

 

Jeonghan worked like clockwork. Despite his easy going personality, the assistant had a high work ethic and was efficient in all of his duties. There wasn’t a day where Jeonghan made a mistake and when others made a mistake, he handled them with ease. Always calm and put together with a soft smile. So when Jeonghan stepped into Seungcheol’s office with flushed cheeks and looking slightly out of breath, red flags should have gone off. But the assistant read off the daily schedule as usual and Seungcheol didn’t ask any questions.

 

Two days later, Jeonghan was late to work. Jeonghan is never late to work. He apologized profusely and Seungcheol reassured him it was fine.

 

On Thursday, the blond was late to work again and Seungcheol began to worry. He suggested that Jeonghan go home and rest, but the other insisted that he stay and help Seungcheol get some work done. Every time the CEO passed Jeonghan’s desk, the assistant looked mildly uncomfortable. He seemed feverish, with his hair clinging to his sweaty forehead and neck. The top two buttons on his shirt was undone and his sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. His shirt was rumpled and was starting to become damp with sweat. Any time Seungcheol tried to say something, Jeonghan would smile brightly, despite looking incredibly tired, and ask if his boss needed any help. Seungcheol couldn’t bring himself to say anything and shook his head with a small smile.

 

Then Friday hit. Normally Seungcheol would be excited along with the rest of his employees. The week was coming to a close and the weekend was approaching. But the man couldn’t bring himself to feel any emotion other than worry. He keeps glancing toward the double doors and straining his ears to listen for any noise outside. Silence greets him every time.

 

It’s time for Seungcheol’s first meeting and the assistant still hasn’t arrived. When he arrives by himself to the conference room, the others peer behind him curiously, expecting to see a blond man close behind him. The CEO takes his seat and the chair next to him remains empty. Eyes cast worried glances across the room and most of them land on their boss or the empty chair. Jihoon looks at Seungcheol with a raised brow, but the man doesn’t reply. Although Jeonghan had been late all week, he hadn’t been _this_ late. Worry gnaws harder and he is forced to shove it to the back of his mind to start their meeting. They still have work to do.

 

The meeting runs a bit slower than usual with Seungcheol having to take his own notes in the absence of his assistant. However, things still manage to run smoothly. The CEO breezes through their schedule, ignoring the occasional glances at the empty seat and keeping his gaze fixed on the documents in front of him. Once he finishes the last item on the agenda, he sighs and dismisses everyone. Seungcheol quickly packs up his things and makes his way back to the office. Drowning himself in work always takes his mind off of things.

 

He’s busy looking at his notes and doesn’t notice someone else quickly walking towards his office. They bump into each other, but Seungcheol stands his ground, being much sturdier. The other is knocked flat on his back, air rushing out of his lungs with a woosh. Seungcheol looks down in surprise, apology already on his lips. When he sees the other party, his brain seems to short circuit. In front of him lies the man who has been on his mind all morning.

 

“Well? Are you going to help me up?” the man laughs, a little breathless.

 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol breathes. The two stare at each other for a moment before the raven haired man loses his surprise and reaches out to help the blond stand up on his feet.

 

“Thanks. Sorry I missed today’s meeting. I wasn’t feeling well this morning and I woke up late. Then there was a ton of traffic. I almost wasn’t going to come today but I didn’t want to leave you to suffer alone before the weekend.” Jeonghan continues to ramble, but none of the words reach Seungcheol’s ears.

 

When the two stand, Seungcheol is hit with an overwhelming scent of honey and lavender. No longer faint like normal. The scent surrounds him and he feels like he’s drowning in the sweet scent. A scent so enticing, it’s awakening a primal instinct that was buried long ago.

 

“Seungcheol?” Jeonghan pauses and tilts his head, looking at his boss curiously. “Are you okay?”

 

“Why… why do you smell like that?” Seungcheol breathes, making eye contact with his assistant. “Why do you smell so _good_?”

 

The blond bites his lower lip and shifts his weight nervously. Seungcheol finds himself leaning in and sniffing at Jeonghan’s nape. The scent is stronger there and he’s drawn to it like a moth to a flame. Jeonghan takes a step back and gently pushes the other away.

 

“I’ll tell you… later. If I tell you now, you won’t be able to concentrate,” the assistant murmurs. Seungcheol leans forward once more, chasing the scent. “ _Seungcheol._ ” The man freezes, looking up at Jeonghan. It’s a strange feeling. The two are about the same height but his line of sight is almost always downwards. Despite his assistant’s flushed cheeks and slightly trembling frame, his voice is stern. Enough to gain Seungcheol’s attention.

 

“You have work to finish. Get through today, Seungcheol.”

 

The CEO looks at his assistant for a moment and nods. He straightens and walks towards his office. Seungcheol pauses as he places his hand on the handle and turns to look at Jeonghan now sitting at his desk. His assistant looks exhausted. How are they both going to make it through today?

 

“Jeonghan?”

 

“Hmm?” the man hums, turning in his chair to look at Seungcheol.

 

“Get through today too okay?” A small smile and a nod. “And thank you… for coming in today. You didn’t have to.”

 

“Of course I did,” Jeonghan laughs. “You’d be a mess if I wasn’t here to put your life together.” They both laugh at that and Seungcheol smiles at him before going into his office. He settles at his desk and looks at his computer. Just get through today.

 

At first things weren’t that difficult. Work being as tedious as usual. But as the hours ticked by, Seungcheol began to pick up a faint scent of honey and lavender. He looks up, expecting to see his assistant open the door. However, the door remains shut and he can still hear the clicking sounds of a keyboard outside.

 

More hours pass and the scent becomes stronger. It’s starting to become distracting. Seungcheol has to intentionally focus on his work and will himself not to smell, which is as difficult as not breathing. You can’t do it.

 

Finally, Seungcheol sends his last email and decides to call it a night. It’s almost 10PM and he can’t wait to go home. He shuts off his computer and gathers his belongings. When he opens the door, he nearly drops everything when he sees Jeonghan passed out at his desk.

 

“Jeonghan?!” Seungcheol cries out worriedly as he rushes over to his assistant. The scent gets stronger as he approaches the blond man, but he wills himself to ignore it. A greater instinct to protect pushes down his desire to… do something else. He shakes his assistant’s shoulder frantically and calls out his name.

 

“S-Seung… cheol?” he murmurs wearily.

 

“Are you okay?” He tries wiping the sweat off Jeonghan’s forehead and looks at him worriedly. “Jeonghan, you’re burning up.” He receives a groan in response. Seungcheol slings a lanky arm over his shoulder and helps the feverish man to his feet. “We need to get you to a hospital.”

 

“No! No hospital,” Jeonghan cries, weakly hitting the other’s chest and trying to push him away. “I can’t. Seungcheol I _can’t_ . They’ll find me. They’ll take me away. They’ll hurt me. Don’t take me to the hospital. Seungcheol, _please_.”

 

To say that Seungcheol felt startled was an understatement. He had never heard Jeonghan talk like this before. Jeonghan never raised his voice. Never sounded frantic. He looked like he was about to start crying and that stirred something in Seungcheol.

 

“Why Jeonghan? Who’s going to hurt you? Why would anyone hurt you?” He’s confused and desperately wants to help Jeonghan. The hospital seemed like a good option, but Jeonghan is strongly against it.

 

“You of all people should understand,” Jeonghan says. He chuckles dryly and turns to look at his boss. “Seungcheol, I’m a wolf.”

 

As the realization dawns on him, Seungcheol searches Jeonghan’s face. Finally, an answer to some of the questions he’s been tormented with for the past few months. Now, he has many more questions to be answered. Those can wait until later. He needs to help Jeonghan with his current predicament.

 

“Okay. You’re coming to my place then.” Jeonghan exhales in relief. After collecting Jeonghan’s belongings, the two hobble toward the elevator, Jeonghan still resting on Seungcheol like a human crutch. The security guard in the lobby looks alarmed, seeing the state of the blond, but Seungcheol waves him away. They make it to Seungcheol’s car (the CEO had dismissed the driver for the evening) and he helps Jeonghan into the vehicle. After making sure he’s buckled in, Seungcheol rushes to the driver’s side and gets in. He takes one more glance at Jeonghan, who is breathing heavily and resting his head against the window, before driving out of the lot.

 

The drive is silent with the exception of the quiet hum of the car engine and Jeonghan panting. Seungcheol can tell the other is trying to control his breathing, but the breaths are becoming more frequent and more shallow. The scent of honey and lavender is also stronger than ever. It’s intoxicating. He feels like if he breathes too deeply, he won’t be able to come out of whatever haze it threatens to put him under.

 

“Just hold on a bit longer; we’re almost there,” Seungcheol whispers.

 

They make it to Seungcheol’s house in record time. He parks his car and runs over to the passenger side to help Jeonghan out of the vehicle. When he leans in to pull the assistant out of his seat, Seungcheol worries that _he_ will pass out. _Why does he smell so good?_ It’s a great effort to push down his desire to follow the scent and stay focused on bringing Jeonghan inside. He somehow manages to unlock the door and open it with a dead weight leaning on him. After pulling them both in, he kicks the door shut and half drags, half carries Jeonghan to the guest room on the first floor. There are nicer rooms upstairs but Seungcheol couldn’t be bothered to lug his assistant up the stairs. They will have to settle for this.

 

It’s still a decent sized room. Sparsely decorated, but the entire home has a minimalist theme. The bed is neatly made and Seungcheol silently thanks the maids who come clean the house every week. He dumps Jeonghan onto the blue-grey duvet and catches his breath. For a moment, he thinks that Jeonghan has passed out again or worse, died. When the other man groans, he exhales in relief. Then, Jeonghan starts pulling at the collar of his shirt. He grumbles in frustration and the buttons nearly pop off his shirt in an attempt to rip it off.

 

“Here, let me help,” Seungcheol says. He cautiously kneels at the edge of the bed and undoes the buttons of Jeonghan’s shirt. Once he’s done, Jeonghan quickly throws it off. The CEO’s breath stops as the scent becomes stronger and a plane of smooth, milky skin is exposed in front of him. He doesn’t have much time to ogle because Jeonghan is now fumbling with his belt and trying to kick his pants off at the same time.

 

“Wait- wait!” He yelps, bringing his hands to Jeonghan’s wrists. The smaller man fights it, trying to reach toward the button on his pants. “Jeonghan,” Seungcheol says breathlessly, grip getting tighter as he restrains him. “Jeonghan what’s going on? What are you doing?”

 

“I thought you knew,” Jeonghan gasps, voice uncharacteristically shaky.  

 

“Knew what?”

 

“I’m in heat.”


	4. Honey and Lavender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire chapter is just smut so skip it, read it, whatever floats your boat.

“You’re- what?” Seungcheol asks in disbelief. He’s wide eyed and blinking at Jeonghan. His brain seems to have short-circuited again. Maybe that’s Jeonghan’s secret power.

 

“I’m in heat,” Jeonghan repeats, slower this time. His voice is still shaky, but he’s doing much better than Seungcheol in keeping his composure.

 

“Heat?” Seungcheol repeats.

 

“Yes, dumbass. Heat.” The blond rolls his eyes and returns to the task of trying to take his pants off.

 

“Heat.” Jeonghan groans.

 

“Of all the people to get stuck with. I would pick the _stupidest_ one,” he mutters bitterly. “Let go of my hands. I’m _dying_ here.”

 

“Heat,” Seungcheol repeats for the third time.

 

“Yes!” Jeonghan snaps. “For the last time, I’m in heat. Now listen.” He pauses and reaches for Seungcheol’s chin, making sure the raven-haired man is looking at him. “You have two options. One, you help me and my heat ends a lot quicker. Two, you leave now and stay far away from this room until my heat is over. Take your pick.”

 

Seungcheol stares at Jeonghan for a moment, his brain still trying to catch up with the present. The werewolf part of him seems to have focused on the word “heat” and is halting his higher brain function. It isn’t unheard of for a male werewolf to be in heat, but it is very rare. Seungcheol has had his fair share of hookups, both male and female. And he is somewhat familiar with the concept of heats, but he’s never actually witnessed one. For the first time in his 70 years of life, he’s experiencing the reality of heats and its effects. Jeonghan looks so enticing with his flushed cheeks, pretty pink lips, smooth pale skin, and his scent. His _scent_. It’s so sweet and captivating. He’s wants to cover himself in a blanket of it and possibly get off on it. Ah, so this is what heat does to others. He wonders if others would react like him and the thought of someone else seeing Jeonghan like this upsets him. He suddenly feels very possessive and growls.

 

“Don’t like it that much, huh?” Jeonghan says and sighs. “Sorry, those are your only two options. Make your decision now or I’ll make it for you. I don’t know how much longer I can take this.”

 

Seungcheol didn’t even realize that he growled. He blinks in surprise when he hears Jeonghan’s voice and tries to form a proper thought.

 

“I just- Your scent- Heat!” Okay, higher brain function still is not working properly. He shakes his head and tries again. “Are you sure? I don’t think… you just smell so _good_ and I want to bite you. Mark you up. Make you _mine_. Mine. Mine. Mine.” He pants and sees the way Jeonghan’s eyes dilate. Maybe Jeonghan wants this as much as he does.

 

“Cheol…” Jeonghan murmurs. At the mention of his nickname, the raven-haired male suddenly remembers the first time the assistant called him “Cheol” instead of “boss”. It was an accident, but Seungcheol liked it so Jeonghan continued to call him that whenever other employees weren’t around. Jeonghan always looked so cute when he said “Cheol”. Eyes turned into crescents and pretty lips turned up into a smile. A smile that he wanted to protect.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Seungcheol says seriously. His eyes travel down to Jeonghan’s parted lips and move back to his eyes. “I’m barely controlling myself.”

 

“It’s okay, Cheol. You won’t hurt me.”

 

“How can you be so sure?”

 

“I know you. Besides, if you try something stupid I’ll just kick you in the balls.”

 

Seungcheol wants to make a snappy comeback, but he can feel his conscious control melting away by the second. All he wants to do now is kiss those annoyingly pretty lips in front of him.

 

“Lips. Kiss. Now.” He manages to say. “Please?”

 

Jeonghan laughs and closes the gap between them, pressing his lips against Seungcheol’s plush ones. For some reason, this makes Seungcheol ridiculously happy. The wolf part of him is howling with joy. He smiles into the kiss and presses back eagerly.

 

The sweetness of the kiss is short lived as the raven-haired man becomes more aggressive, nipping at the other’s bottom lip and bringing his hands up to tangle in Jeonghan’s hair. Jeonghan mewls in happiness and parts his lips to grant access to Seungcheol. A tongue sweeps in and dances with his own. Seungcheol all but devours Jeonghan, pressing into the kiss and pushing his weight onto him until the blonde’s back hits the bed. He then releases Jeonghan’s lips and begins kissing along his jawline and down his neck. The scent of honey and lavender is strongest here and Seungcheol takes a big whiff of it. He groans and laps at the spot before kissing and biting it. Jeonghan moans in appreciation and tilts his head to give further access. Seungcheol kisses all over Jeonghan’s neck, leaving bruising marks wherever he can reach.

 

Once he’s satisfied with the work he’s made of Jeonghan’s neck, he pulls back to look at the blond man underneath him. Jeonghan is still pink and panting, but he looks blissed out and happy. The wolf in him bristles with pride.

 

Jeonghan whines, missing the contact of Seungcheol’s skin against his, and reaches up to pull Seungcheol back down. The older man chuckles and indulges the other in a breathtaking kiss. It’s sloppy and there’s too much tongue but neither seem to mind. As Seungcheol continues to attack Jeonghan’s lips with his own, his hands travel down pale skin. The blond shudders at the touch and moans quietly into his mouth. Large hands slowly glide back up and stop at Jeonghan’s chest. His index finger gently drifts across a pert nipple and Jeonghan mewls. Grinning, he continues rubbing the nub with his finger, coaxing all sorts of beautiful sounds from the man underneath him.

 

“More. More-! Please…” Jeonghan whines pathetically. Seungcheol takes pity on him and moves lower to take the nipple in his mouth. He experiments between sucking gently, licking it, and biting it, trying to find what will produce the most reaction. Once he finds what makes Jeonghan moan the loudest, he continues his ministrations, looking up at the blond through long lashes. A free hand eventually moves to tease the neglected nub and Jeonghan is a writhing mess. His eyes are screwed shut and beautiful sounds are flowing out of his open lips. His hands switch from fisting the rumpled sheets to dark hair. A twitch and slight tug on Seungcheol’s hair makes him groan and he returns the pleasure in turn.

 

“Seungcheol. Cheol. Cheol!” Jeonghan cries. He’s close, Seungcheol can feel it in the tension of the blond’s body. He continues abusing his nipples, watching Jeonghan come undone. A few more minutes and the blond is screaming, back arching as he pulls harshly on Seungcheol’s hair. He falls back on the bed and moans quietly, shuddering slightly as his high wanes.

 

Seungcheol gives one last kiss to Jeonghan’s chest before he lifts himself up and looks at the man below him. He looks thoroughly fucked and Seungcheol has barely started. His eyes travel down to Jeonghan’s trousers and looks at the damp patch at his crotch. Curious, he sniffs at it and Jeonghan’s hips twitch on reflex.

 

“Off…” he moans quietly. Seungcheol nods and undoes the blond’s belt and pants. As he pulls them down, the raven-hair moans at the sweet smell and the sight.

 

“Fuck.” Seungcheol curses. “You made such a mess,” he murmurs as he runs his fingers through Jeonghan’s release. The blond moans quietly and shudders at the other’s touch “And I didn’t even touch here yet,” he continues as his fingers walk up Jeonghan’s dick. Jeonghan shudders more violently at that and Seungcheol looks up with a grin. He takes a gentle grip around Jeonghan’s flaccid prick and lazily strokes up and down. Jeonghan moans as his dick slowly comes back to life and Seungcheol swallows the sweet sounds with his lips.

 

Thin fingers wrap around his shoulders and grip his shirt. They tug insistently on the fabric, a silent request. Seungcheol doesn’t want to leave Jeonghan’s lips, but the tugging becomes more forceful and he decides it’s only fair to even the playing field. He sits up and quickly undoes the buttons on his shirt. A few buttons rip off on his haste, but he can’t be bothered. Jeonghan’s hand drifts to his growing tent in his pants and he moans at the contact. He was so focused on pleasuring Jeonghan and drowning in his captivating sounds and scent that he hadn’t even noticed his hard on. The blond fondles Seungcheol’s dick through his trousers for a moment before tugging at his belt. He takes the hint and makes quick work of taking off his pants, throwing them to the floor to join the rest of their clothing.

 

When Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol’s nether regions, his eyes grow wide and he moans at the sight. Before the raven-haired man can take a moment to bask in pride, Jeonghan is already grabbing at him and seeking his lips with his own. They kiss frantically as Jeonghan’s hands roam over Seungcheol’s body. He seems to delight in the feeling of broad shoulders and firm muscle under his finger tips. Some small part of Seungcheol’s conscious pats himself on the back for all of those late night gym trips. As the blond’s hands continue to explore his body, Seungcheol’s hands slip between them and starts stroking Jeonghan once more. Jeonghan’s head falls against the pillow as he moans, fingers halting in their path and digging into Seungcheol’s back. Seungcheol growls and moves down to Jeonghan’s neck. He sucks and nips at the marked skin as he quickens his pace around Jeonghan’s dick.

 

The blond comes for the second time that night and relaxes underneath the cage of Seungcheol’s body. He sighs as Seungcheol soothes the bruises on his skin. Butterfly kisses pressed here and there. There’s a rumble of pride and satisfaction in his throat as he licks at some of the marks. The happy sounds underneath him fuel him as he continues to pepper Jeonghan’s neck, jawline, and cheeks with kisses.

 

At some point, Seungcheol is reminded of his straining manhood and he subconsciously begins to rut against Jeonghan’s bare thigh. The blond whimpers at this and he spreads his legs in invitation. Seungcheol takes a moment to pause and look at Jeonghan’s face. Honey-brown eyes are filled with want and he whines.

 

“Need more. Need _you_. Cheol, please,” Jeonghan pleads softly. Seungcheol grunts and lifts himself up. He’s about to go look for lube and condoms, but Jeonghan shrieks and quickly pulls the man back on top of him. “No! Don’t leave me! Please don’t. I’ll be good; I promise. Please don’t leave me. I need you.” Tears stream down his flushed cheeks as he clings to broad shoulders.

 

Seungcheol makes a startled noise and looks down at Jeonghan with concern. He kisses tear-stained cheeks and murmurs words of comfort as his arms wrap around Jeonghan’s thin frame. Jeonghan slowly begins to calm down, face buried in Seungcheol’s neck as he breathes in his comforting scent. It’s an earthy forest scent and works well to calm his nerves.

 

With a last kiss on the lips, Seungcheol pulls back slightly to look at the man underneath him.

 

“I’m just getting lube and condoms okay? I’ll be right back,” he says gently, running his fingers through Jeonghan’s hair.

 

“Promise?” The blond’s voice is so small and so scared. His eyes are shiny with unshed tears and Seungcheol feels an overwhelming desire to protect him from anything and anyone that would try to hurt him.

 

“Promise.” He leans down and seals his words with a quick kiss.

 

“Please hurry,” Jeonghan says softly. The raven hair suddenly feels like he can’t move fast enough. Every second away from the other is a precious moment wasted. He sprints to the closest bathroom and searches the drawers. Why did he keep lube and condoms there in the first place? Seungcheol never brings one-night stands home, but if he did, why keep the necessary items in the bathroom? If they’re going to do it, it’s definitely going to be in one of the guest rooms. He quickly finds what he’s looking for and runs back to the awaiting man. He nearly trips when he turns to rush into the guest room and stops at the sight before him.

 

Jeonghan had rolled over with his cheek pressed against the bed and ass high in the air. One arm was stretched behind him and two slender fingers were moving in and out of his stretched hole. Copious amounts of slick slides down his spread thighs. The sight is so erotic and the smell is so sweet, Seungcheol thinks he might come right where he’s standing.

 

“Cheollie,” The blond whines, seeing the man standing and gaping in the doorway.

 

“Jeonghan you- wow,” he says, slowly walking to the bed.

 

“You took too long,” he pants before his eyes close and lets out a loud moan. Seungcheol moans in return and drops to his knees behind Jeonghan.

 

“So naughty. Starting without me and making a mess of yourself.” He tsks and gently pulls Jeonghan’s hand away. The blond whimpers at the loss and cranes his neck to look at the man behind him.

 

“Cheollie _please_. Need you. Right now.”

 

“Patience Hannie.” Although, Seungcheol can’t wait until he’s balls deep in Jeonghan. He doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out for. But he doesn’t want to hurt Jeonghan, so he squeezes a liberal amount of lube on his fingers before gently pushing two into his awaiting hole. The feeling of being filled once more causes Jeonghan to release another loud moan and Seungcheol has to will himself not to come at the sound. He slowly starts pumping his fingers in and out, watching in awe as Jeonghan’s insides clench with every pull in an attempt to keep Seungcheol inside. Soon, he picks up the pace, scissoring his fingers and trying to coax more sweet sounds out of the blond’s sweet lips. Once he feels looser, Seungcheol adds a third slicked finger and eventually a fourth.

 

“Nngh. Cheollie. No more- ahh teasing. Need your dick in me. Haaa now. Cheollie,” Jeonghan cries, fingers curled into the blanket and clenching it with a vice grip. Seungcheol doesn’t need to be told twice. He quickly pulls out his fingers and slides a condom on his straining cock. Then, he pours some lube on it and grunts as he spreads it over the condom.

 

“Ready?” He asks, voice husky with want as he lines himself up with Jeonghan’s awaiting hole.

 

“Just put it in already you stupid- _Oh_.” The rest of Jeonghan’s sentence dies on his lips as Seungcheol slowly begins to push in. They both moan at the sensation and take a moment to savor the feeling. The raven-haired man continues to inch inside the moaning man beneath him, not stopping until their hips are flush against each other.

 

“Fuck. You feel so good, Hannie,” Seungcheol groans. He rubs comforting circles on Jeonghan’s hips as he presses gentle kisses on the blond’s back.

 

Jeonghan mewls quietly underneath as he adjusts to Seungcheol’s girth. He’s never been stretched this much nor felt this full. It’s strange and foreign, but it feels so _good_. Eventually, he grows impatient at the lack of movement and wiggles his hips, trying to get some kind of friction. Seungcheol takes the hint and slowly starts dragging his length out before pushing back in. This slow, steady pace doesn’t last for very long. Neither of them have the patience and both are craving more. The room echos with the slapping of skin against skin, heavy panting, and drawn out moans. Finger-shaped bruises are starting to form on Jeonghan’s hips and Seungcheol hopes they’ll last for days.

 

The angle of Seungcheol’s thrusts change slightly and he hits a spot inside Jeonghan that makes him see stars.

 

“There! Again! Again! Cheollie, more,” Jeonghan cries as he grips the blanket beneath him. Seungcheol growls as he plows into Jeonghan over and over, reveling in the pretty sounds he makes. He arches over Jeonghan, chest pressed against his back, caging the man underneath him.

 

“You’re doing so good Hannie. Taking it so well. So pretty,” he whispers into Jeonghan’s ear. Jeonghan keens at the praise and buries his face deeper into the sheets, ass pushing back to meet Seungcheol’s thrusts. “That’s it, angel. That’s it. You feel amazing. An absolute dream.” The blond’s insides clench when Seungcheol says “angel” and it’s a miracle his sex-ridden mind notices it.

 

“Angel? You like that?” Jeonghan mewls and nods his head. Seungcheol nips at Jeonghan’s shoulder and snaps his hips harder and faster. “Angel. Angel. My sweet, beautiful angel. Come for me. You can do that can’t you? Come for me.”

 

A few thrusts later and Jeonghan is screaming, sound muffled slightly by the bed. Copious amounts of release stain the blanket below them. The sound alone is enough to bring Seungcheol to his own orgasm. It takes an incredible amount of self control to not bite at the juncture where Jeonghan’s neck meets his shoulder. The wolf side of him wants to mark Jeonghan. To make him his. A small part of Seungcheol’s rational conscious, buried deep in his mind, stops him. In a split second decision, he lifts his own hand and bites the back of it, satisfying his desire to bite _something_. He groans as Jeonghan clenches impossibly tight around him and spills into the condom.

 

They both collapse, flat onto the bed. Jeonghan is too weak and tired to push Seungcheol off of him. He whimpers quietly and the raven-hair man rolls off before Jeonghan suffocates under his weight. They both lay there, side by side, breathing heavily as they come down from their high.

 

When Seungcheol regains some semblance of conscious thought, he takes off the condom and tosses it into the trashcan in the corner of the room. He turns his head and finds that Jeonghan has already fallen asleep. Seungcheol stares at his pretty face for a moment, then at the rhythmic rise and fall of his back. Jeonghan looks peaceful and content, a stark contrast to how he was behaving earlier. There’s a rumble of satisfaction in Seungcheol’s chest as he moves closer, throwing an arm around Jeonghan’s waist. The blond makes a small, happy sound and inches closer to the warmth. He nuzzles into Seungcheol’s chest and sighs contently. It makes Seungcheol bristle in pride, but more than anything, it makes him happy. Incredibly happy, and he has no idea why. He closes his eyes and inhales the sweet scent of honey and lavender. It’s comforting and he basks in it before drifting off to sleep with Jeonghan wrapped securely in his arms.


	5. Rose and Vanilla

They sleep for a few hours before Seungcheol wakes up to find Jeonghan rutting against his strong thighs. He barely breathes “Cheollie” before they tumble into a tangle of limbs and another mind-blowing orgasm.

 

All of Saturday is spent like that. Dozing for a few hours, a couple rounds of sex, and back to sleep. Rinse and repeat.

 

Although Jeonghan seems to thoroughly enjoy it, his heat leaves him unsatisfied and he’s constantly begging Seungcheol for more. Seungcheol isn’t complaining. He’s hasn’t had sex in quite some time and it feels amazing. This might be overcompensating for his lack of action, but Jeonghan looks so beautiful underneath him and his scent is so enticing. Honey and lavender is definitely his new favorite scent. He’s sure that’s what is driving him because he hasn’t eaten since Friday afternoon and he’s running on empty. It’s a miracle his stamina hasn’t run out.

 

By Sunday afternoon, Jeonghan’s heat is gone. The two lay in bed, cuddled close to one another under messy blankets that may or may not be able to be salvaged. Seungcheol stirs from his slumber and looks down at the man pressed close against him. His hair is an absolute mess, there’s drool at the corner of his lips, and he’s as naked as the day he was born. Seungcheol doesn’t think he’s seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life.

 

The scent of honey and lavender is almost gone and he mourns at the loss. Pressing his nose into the crown of Jeonghan’s hair, he inhales deeply. Some of it is still there. He’s busy nuzzling the top of Jeonghan’s head and doesn’t notice the blond stir. Jeonghan makes a sound akin to a satisfied pur and lifts his head slightly, pressing his nose towards Seungcheol’s nape. Maybe he smells good as well, but Seungcheol doubts anything could top Jeonghan’s sweet scent.

 

They bask in each other’s scents for a few moments before Jeonghan pulls away slightly to kiss Seungcheol’s jaw. It’s disarmingly tender and Seungcheol is blinking down at the blond in surprise. Jeonghan merely smiles in response and moves away to stretch his limbs.

 

“Need to shower,” he mumbles, rubbing his eyes with the back of his index fingers. “Or a very long bath.” Right. They’ve been fucking for nearly 48 hours and they’re covered in dried come and sweat.

 

Seungcheol groans as he sits up, muscles spent from working all weekend. He’s still sleepy and out of it, so it takes a while before he finds the will to physically remove himself from the bed.

 

“Bathroom ‘s this way,” he mumbles before stifling a yawn with his hand.

 

“Uhm… a little help please,” Jeonghan says shyly. He’s still lying down and his cheeks are flushed a pretty pink. Seungcheol’s brain finally registers that Jeonghan’s body is littered with bruises and bitemarks. He feels his own cheeks flush in embarrassment. Was he really that rough? He can’t remember much of what happened. All he knows is that they had many, many rounds of sex and he’s never felt more satisfied.

 

He walks back toward the bed and gently picks up Jeonghan bridal style. Jeonghan’s arms naturally reach up to wrap around his neck and he seems happy to be carried in strong arms. Yes, Seungcheol has increased strength, but even if he wasn’t part wolf, he’s sure he could pick up Jeonghan just as easily. The man is incredibly thin and light. Something he hadn’t noticed earlier, despite having thoroughly explored Jeonghan’s body the day before. They’re going to eat a big meal after this.

 

Seungcheol carries Jeonghan to the bathroom and sets him down on the counter before setting out to fill the bathtub. He lets the warm water run before searching the cabinets and pulling out various bath salts, soaps, and shampoos. Jeonghan watches curiously and lets Seungcheol decide what scents he thinks are best.

 

When he finds what he’s looking for, Seungcheol lifts Jeonghan off of the sink counter and gently places him into the tub. Jeonghan sighs contently as the warm water soothes his aching body. Then, Seungcheol takes a couple bath salts and bath bombs and drops them into the water. The blond makes a few oohs and ahhs as bubbles form. He cups the foamy water with his hands and looks at the swirling pinks and purples.

 

Seungcheol smiles fondly as he watches Jeonghan. He looks like a small child taking his first bubble bath. Once the water reaches Jeonghan’s shoulders, he turns the water off. The blond idly plays with the soap for a few minutes before looking up at Seungcheol who is still standing by the tub.

 

“Well? Are you going to join me?”

 

“J-join you?” Seungcheol sputters.

 

“Yeah. You look like a hot mess.” Jeonghan chuckles and tilts his head in thought. “Although, it’s not a bad look.”

 

Seungcheol feels the tip of his ears turn pink and he looks away in embarrassment.

 

“Hm? What’s this? Mr. Choi Seungcheol, CEO of Pledis Co. embarrassed of a little flattery? Or is it the idea of taking a bath with someone else?” He says with a smirk.

 

Seungcheol gapes, not sure how to respond. His lips open and close uselessly. Jeonghan laughs, eyes crinkling and nose scrunching.

 

“Really? We just had sex for two days straight and you get embarrassed over _this_?”

 

The raven-hair man ducks his head, cheeks further reddening. He mumbles something Jeonghan can’t hear.

 

“Come on, Cheollie. Before the water gets cold.” Jeonghan smiles sweetly, moving away from the tub wall. He splashes the water behind him and tilts his head toward the water.

 

Seungcheol seems to contemplate the thought before sighing in defeat. He steps into the tub and sits down with Jeonghan between his legs. Jeonghan quickly makes himself comfortable, resting against Seungcheol’s chest. He rests his head on the raven-hair’s shoulder and closes his eyes. Seungcheol isn’t sure where to put his hands. Around Jeonghan? Is that too intimate? At his sides? That seems awkward. They _did_ just spend all weekend together. He fidgets nervously until Jeonghan rescues him.

 

“You can pet my head or run your fingers through my hair. It’s comforting.” Jeonghan says softly, eyes still closed. Seungcheol nervously lifts his hand, pausing before touching blond locks. He exhales before slowly petting Jeonghan’s head and running his fingers through his hair. Jeonghan hums and leans into Seungcheol’s touch.

 

They sit in silence until the CEO notices the water start to become lukewarm. His hands leave Jeonghan’s hair and he reaches for the shampoo on the side of the tub. He squeezes a dollop into his palm and rubs his hands together before massaging the shampoo into the blond’s scalp. It feels oddly domestic and Seungcheol is sure there’s some rule against this. HR won’t be pleased. Then again, he _is_ the CEO and his word overrides everything. He could make an exception for himself, but that wouldn’t be fair to others in his company. Why are relationships so difficult? What kind of relationship do they have anyways? He’s running one of the biggest companies in Korea and Jeonghan is his assistant. Their relationship is not strictly professional, but Seungcheol thinks they’re barely past acquaintances on the friendship spectrum. He’s never been romantically or sexually attracted to Jeonghan, but they had sex for two days straight. Damn heats. They really mess with your brain (and apparently increase your sex drive). How does Jeonghan feel about this? Has he ever felt attracted to Seungcheol? Was Seungcheol just someone to help him through his heat? Would Jeonghan go with someone else if he had the option?

 

“Rose scented? Didn’t think you were the type to use this kind of stuff,” Jeonghan comments, breaking Seungcheol’s train of thought.

 

“I don’t,” Seungcheol replies. “The maids keep the guest bathrooms stocked with all kinds of scented soaps and shampoos for guests.” He continues running the shampoo through Jeonghan’s hair.

 

“So why rose?”

 

“Just seemed like it suited you,” he shrugs.

 

“Hmm. You seem like a vanilla kind of guy.”

 

“W-what?” Seungcheol pauses, eyes growing wide. Jeonghan doesn’t seem to notice, or he doesn’t mind as he continues.

 

“At first I thought maybe something strong and earthy. Maybe even something lighter, like eucalyptus.” Seungcheol isn’t even sure what eucalyptus smells like. “But then I learned you’re actually a big softie. A romantic too, apparently. So yeah, maybe vanilla more than eucalyptus.” The raven-haired man isn’t sure if he should be flattered or offended. His eyebrows furrow as he finishes soaping Jeonghan’s hair and moves to grab a different bottle of shampoo. It’s one that Mingyu, an employee from financing, recommended for him. He’s not sure what’s good about it or how to describe the scent, but Mingyu always looks impeccable and that’s good enough for him. He starts rubbing it into his hair when Jeonghan turns to look at him.

 

“Wait, wait! You can’t do that. You’ll ruin your hair that way.” He turns around completely and swats Seungcheol’s hands away. “Seriously. You’re so gentle with others but with yourself you’re an absolute barbarian.” Jeonghan huffs and gently massages the shampoo into Seungcheol’s hair. While Jeonghan is focused on washing Seungcheol’s hair, the CEO studies Jeonghan. His eyebrows are slightly drawn together as he concentrates and his bottom lip juts out in the slightest pout. He looks ridiculously adorable.

 

Seungcheol continues to quietly watch Jeonghan, enjoying the way nimble fingers run through his hair and against his scalp. When the blond reaches behind his ears, a low rumble resounds in Seungcheol’s chest. Jeonghan pauses and looks curiously at Seungcheol.

 

“Did you just purr?”

 

“What?”

 

“You just purred.”

 

“I did not!” Choi Seungcheol does _not_ purr.

 

Jeonghan scratches behind Seungcheol’s ear again and there’s another rumble.

 

“Oh my god, you’re just like a dog.” The correct term would be wolf (Jeonghan is one too, so Seungcheol feels doubly insulted), but that is besides the point. Choi Seungcheol is a dignified man who scares even the most powerful men in Korea. He is not a simple-minded creature who likes getting scratched behind his ear. But the gentle scratching feels so _good_. Seungcheol’s eyes close and he’s sure if he was shifted, his tail would be wagging. Jeonghan continues scratching behind Seungcheol’s ears and murmurs things like “Who’s a good boy?” while the raven-haired man enjoys the stimulus. The rumbling sound is a little louder now and Seungcheol has to stop himself from yipping happily. This whole scenario is entirely humiliating.

 

Eventually, Jeonghan stops and Seungcheol cannot wash himself fast enough. Jeonghan laughs as he scrubs his own body clean. The two rinse out the soap and shampoo before Seungcheol steps out of the tub and dries himself. He pauses in the middle of toweling his hair before noticing Jeonghan still sitting in the tub. With the soapy water gone, he is reminded of the state of the blond’s body. He sheepishly helps the other out before handing him a fluffy towel. Jeonghan smiles in thanks and starts drying himself.

 

As great as it would be to see Jeonghan walk around in all of his naked glory, Seungcheol thinks it’s best if both of them make themselves somewhat decent.

 

“Wait here,” he says and jogs out of the bathroom and upstairs to his room. He slips on a pair of boxers and sweats before reaching for an extra pair. Normally, he would parade around the house shirtless, but he does have a guest. He throws on an old T-shirt and takes another one for Jeonghan.

 

Seungcheol brings the change of clothes back downstairs and finds Jeonghan exactly where he left him. The blond looks at his boss and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Didn’t think you were the type to wear a shirt around the house,” he says as he takes the clothes from Seungcheol’s outstretched hands.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“I can’t tell if you’re being a gentleman or you’re just being shy,” Jeonghan says as he slips on the clothes. “Definitely vanilla,” he chuckles. Seungcheol feels his cheeks pink and he looks at the ground.

 

“What do you want to eat?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“What do you want to eat? We haven’t eaten all weekend and I’m starving.”

 

“Oh. Anything’s good. I’m not picky.”

 

Seungcheol nods and shifts his weight back and forth, still looking at the ground.

 

“Uhm… can you walk now? Or do you need help?”

 

“I can walk,” Jeonghan laughs. “Although, I wouldn’t mind help. Everything is still sore.”

 

Seungcheol’s cheeks are still pink as he hesitantly wraps an arm around Jeonghan’s back, hand barely supporting him at his waist. Jeonghan has an arm around the raven-hair’s shoulder and he follows Seungcheol’s lead.

 

They walk to a very spacious living room and Jeonghan situates himself on the plush sofa. Seungcheol leaves to find their phones which have miraculously not died over the weekend. He grabs two phone chargers as well and brings them back to the blond who looks very comfortable nestled under the softest throw blanket he’s ever felt. Seungcheol hands his assistant his phone before calling a nearby takeout place and ordering one of everything on the menu.

 

He settles in an armchair next to the couch and looks through emails that have accumulated over the weekend. There’s understandably more than usual; he hasn’t had the opportunity to check his phone for quite some time. He replies to a few before tossing his phone on the coffee table. Sighing deeply, he closes his eyes and thinks of the work he has to do this week. It’s going to be a long week and he’s not sure how working with Jeonghan will be like. Their relationship has taken an unexpected turn and he’s not sure what to do. Does he act like nothing happened? Should he try getting closer? Maybe become more distant? He exhales and turns to look at his assistant. Seungcheol’s expression softens when he sees that Jeonghan has fallen asleep, phone still in hand. He carefully takes the phone before it plummets to its death on the hardwood floor and places it next to his own. Sitting back in his chair, he decides to let Jeonghan get a few more minutes of rest. Just until the food comes. Then, they’ll eat and hopefully the blond can answer some of his burning questions.


	6. Questions and Answers

“Are you expecting someone else?” Jeonghan asks, lifting the lid of the box closest to him and peering inside. There’s nearly two dozen boxes of pizza, chicken wings, and other side dishes spanning the surface of Seungcheol’s dining table.

 

The two are sitting across from one another. Jeonghan is sitting criss-cross on his seat and checking the contents of the boxes closest to him. Now that he’s not covered by a blanket and Seungcheol isn’t looking at the ground, the raven-haired man can appreciate the way Jeonghan looks in his clothes. Well, at least the top half. The blond is nearly as tall as Seungcheol, but he is much thinner. Part of his collar bones are exposed and the sleeves hang lower than they should. The thin material hangs loosely around his thin frame and somehow, Jeonghan looks so small. It stirs something inside Seungcheol. He can’t describe the feeling, but he certainly enjoys the view.

 

He’s still staring at Jeonghan for a few moments before he notices that the blond is no longer interested in the food and is staring back at him. Seungcheol blinks and realizes that Jeonghan is waiting for an answer. He mutters a small apology and receives a soft smile in return.

 

“I’m not, but we haven’t eaten all weekend. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” Seungcheol says. “Besides, you’re way too skinny. Please eat.” He pushes a box of pizza towards Jeonghan.

 

The blond doesn’t reply as he reaches for a slice of pizza and takes a sizable bite. Satisfied, Seungcheol reaches for a slice as well and the two eat in silence.

 

After his third slice of pizza, Seungcheol decides to break the silence.

 

“So… how did you know I was a wolf?”

 

Jeonghan holds up a finger and chews the remaining meat on his chicken wing. He places the bone next to two other spotless ones on his plate and swallows.

 

“CEO of the biggest company in Korea? That screams alpha wolf. You’d have to be pretty dense not to realize it,” Jeonghan replies, eyes scanning the open boxes. He takes another slice of pizza and bites into it. “Besides, anyone could smell you from a mile away. You reek of alpha.”

 

“Reek?” Seungcheol says, feeling slightly offended.

 

“Sorry, poor choice of words. You _exude_ a powerful alpha aura. That’s why only alphas run multi-million dollar companies. No one can stand up to them.” The corners of Seungcheol’s lips turn down. He can’t deny what his assistant is saying, but it doesn’t sit well with him.

 

“Do you not like alphas?”

 

“Not particularly. You’re alright though,” Jeonghan says with a wink before taking another bite of his pizza.

 

Seungcheol feels his cheeks warm and finishes another slice of pizza. It’s his sixth slice and he could probably eat much more.

 

“Why join my company though? You knew someone like me has to be running it. Isn’t that just walking into a trap?”

 

“Shua’s dad recommended you.”

 

“Joshua’s dad? You know Mr. Hong?”

 

“Yeah. He found me half dead on the side of the road. Saved my life.” Jeonghans speaks so calmly, Seungcheol almost misses the seriousness of the blond’s story.

 

“W-wait what? Half dead? Jeonghan, what are you talking about?” He’s searching his assistant’s face, but it’s full of nonchalance. Jeonghan shrugs, as if almost dying is no big deal, and continues munching on his food.

 

“Were they hunters? The people you were scared would find you?” Seungcheol asks softly. The blond pauses and nods once before slowly chewing and placing the remains of his pizza slice on his plate.

 

Hunters. People who kill werewolves for sport or out of hatred. Most anti-werewolf. Seungcheol has had a few run ins with them in the past and knows how merciless they can be.

 

“Hey,” Seungcheol says gently, reaching out to cover Jeonghan’s hand with his own. “It’s okay. You’re safe. I’ll protect you.” When Jeonghan lifts his head, they make eye contact and Seungcheol finds himself smiling sincerely. “Besides, if I let Mr. Hong down he’ll kick my ass.”

 

Jeonghan laughs. It cuts through the tension around them, melting it into something happy and warm. The sound is music to Seungcheol’s ears. He’d do anything to keep the smile on his assistant’s face.

 

He’s absentmindedly stroking the back of Jeonghan’s hand with his thumb and doesn’t notice the blond stare at it. The raven hair’s hand is covered with bite marks. Fortunately, his body heals rapidly and their frenzy leaves Seungcheol’s hand with zero scars. Most of the injured tissue has healed already or is close to it. The fact that some marks still remain is proof of Seungcheol’s self restraint. Resisting the urge to mate with a pliant unmated omega in heat is no small feat. Jeonghan looks like he wants to comment on it, but he doesn’t. Instead, he lifts up Seungcheol’s hand and gently kisses the back of it. That effectively breaks Seungcheol out of his stupor and he pulls his hand back with red cheeks. Jeonghan laughs again.

 

“S-so does Joshua know about you? Being a wolf and all?” Seungcheol says, trying to redirect the conversation.

 

“Nope. He wasn’t born yet. I didn’t meet Shua until university. We were in the same class and we’ve been friends ever since.”

 

Somehow, it’s hard to imagine Jeonghan as a university student. It makes sense though; he needed credentials to get hired and had to have had a good education in order to excel at his job.

 

“Did you grow up in the city?” Seungcheol asks, taking another bite out of his pizza. The blond pauses and looks at Seungcheol, studying his face for a moment. He seems to be looking for something and the raven-haired man feels slightly uncomfortable under his gaze.

 

“No,” Jeonghan sighs. “I lived in the wild for most of my life. An acquaintance helped me prepare for the entrance exam and made identification documents so I could attend university.” He picks at his food as he speaks, no longer interested in eating.

 

The atmosphere is awkward and Seungcheol can’t figure out why. He runs the question through his head multiple times. It seemed harmless enough. Maybe Jeonghan’s background is a touchy subject.

 

“I grew up in the wild too,” Seungcheol replies. Jeonghan hums in response, still pushing a chicken wing back and forth on his plate.

 

“Eventually I grew tired of that life and wanted to settle down in the city. My father had a few connections. I studied, graduated, entered Pledis, and worked my way to the top. Took a few years to dismantle and reassemble everything to how I wanted it, but now I’m happy.”

 

“Are you?” Jeonghan asks. Seungcheol blinks in surprise. He thought he was happy; he had a big house, luxuries few could afford, a pseudo-pack (he didn’t have an official one, but his friends, though few, were certainly loyal), and he wasn’t on the run anymore.

 

“Yes..?” He says uncertainly. Somehow, it feels like a trick question. Should he not be happy? “Why?”

 

“Just seems lonely. All of this,” the blond pauses and waves his hand in the air, gesturing to everything around them, “And no one to share it with.”

 

“How do you know? Maybe I bring someone home on the weekends,” he teases. Jeonghan snorts.

 

“One, you’re not mated.” Before Seungcheol can question how Jeonghan knows that, his assistant continues. “Two, your house only has your scent. But it’s pretty stale everywhere we’ve been; you probably are only here to sleep and eat. No one comes here, except your maids? There’s a very, very faint human scent, so I’m guessing they’re not here very often.”

 

Seungcheol opens his mouth and closes it, finding he has nothing to retort with. Jeonghan was much more observant than he thought. He hasn’t been at Seungcheol’s place for very long and even then, his mind must have been fuzzy for most of it due to his heat.

 

Regardless, Jeonghan is right. What is the point of having all the riches in the world, but no one to share it with? Seungcheol does try to do good, making sizable donations to wildlife conservations and other organizations protecting the home he grew up in and those still living there. He’s also worked with those trying to improve the lives of impoverished children and their families. To give them a helping hand when all hope seems lost. He knows he wouldn’t be where he is now without the support made available to him. Joshua also has a soft spot for children and nudged Seungcheol in that direction.

 

Children. Pups. Most people in his position would certainly have a mate and a steadily growing family by now. Instead of coming home to the pitter patter of little feet or paws, he’s welcomed with silence sweeping its way through his large, empty abode.

 

The reality of his loneliness surprises him and his shoulders droop, pout already on his lips. He looks like a sad puppy.

 

“Ah, unless you haven’t met the _one_ , right?” Jeonghan quickly adds, seeing the sad state his boss is in. “We mate for life; that’s a big decision to make.”

 

The raven-haired man sighs dejectedly. How is he supposed to meet someone when he sees the same people everyday? Most of them are in committed relationships already. Even if they were single, Seungcheol can’t picture himself living the rest of his life with any of them. His bottom lip juts out even more as he contemplates his miserable single life.

 

“Oh, come on you big baby,” Jeonghan says, picking up a slice of pizza and pushing it towards Seungcheol’s lips. “You’ll meet them one day.” He smiles gently when his boss’s lips part and he takes a small bite. Jeonghan’s voice softens as he continues, “and you’ll fall hopelessly in love like the romantic you are. You’ll effortlessly charm them and you’ll be over the moon because you’re finally with the love of your life. Soon you’ll be happy with a healthy litter and happy family.”

 

Seungcheol listens to Jeonghan’s voice as he quietly chews the pizza. It sounds like an unrealistic dream, one that’s nice to think about but has a slim chance of ever becoming a reality. Still, it’s a nice thought. He allows himself to indulge in the thought when he notices a slight shift in his assistant. Jeonghan is still smiling as he speaks, but somehow it seems sad. Before Seungcheol can say anything, the blond’s hand retreats and he stands up.

 

“Well, thank you for… everything. I don’t think I could ever repay you and I really appreciate it. But, I think it’s time for me to head back home. Get some rest and prepare for tomorrow. I’m sure you have a lot to catch up on as well.” Seungcheol blinks and stares at Jeonghan. The moment, whatever was happening between them, disappeared in an instant. It was there for a moment, fuzzy edges, not fully formed, and snatched away before he could reach out and grasp it. He is reminded of the reality they are living in. Jeonghan is his assistant and he, Seungcheol, has a company to oversee.

 

“Come on,” Seungcheol sighs, getting up from his seat. “I’ll drop you off.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Jeonghan replies, moving to the living room they were in earlier to pick up his belongings. “I can call a cab.”

 

“It’s not a big deal and besides, it’s late.” Seungcheol follows the blond and gently places a hand on his shoulder. “ _Please_ ,” he says softly.

 

Jeonghan turns to look at him, honey brown eyes searching dark chocolate ones. This time, Seungcheol does not falter under his gaze. He stares back, unblinkingly, determined. The blond’s lips turn up ever so slightly and he hums.

 

“Thank you,” he whispers. Seungcheol nods and goes to grab his wallet and keys.

 

Once Jeonghan is sure that he has everything, the two walk over to the entrance. Seungcheol lets Jeonghan borrow an extra pair of slides (it looked only slightly ridiculous to be wearing sweats with a pair of shiny dress shoes). The blond complains because they’re _Gucci_ but Seungcheol is persistent. (Seungcheol also doesn’t own those cheap slides from convenient stores that Jeonghan asks for as a compromise, but his assistant doesn’t need to know that.) Jeonghan’s shoes are carried out to the car in a small box that Seungcheol was going to recycle later.  

 

The raven-haired man unlocks his car and opens the door for Jeonghan. He makes sure the blond is situated comfortably before closing the door and moving to the driver’s side. Seungcheol buckles his seatbelt before pressing the power button. The car hums as it comes to life and Seungcheol types Jeonghan’s address into the car’s navigation system. Once the directions load, he drives down his long driveway, out the gate, and towards the blond’s home.

 

There’s no one on the road, but Seungcheol drives at speed limit, wanting to prolong their time together for as long as he can. He sees Jeonghan glance at the speedometer, but his assistant doesn’t comment on it. They drive in silence, save for the occasional GPS voice telling Seungcheol to turn at the next intersection.

 

Eventually, Seungcheol pulls into the parking lot of a modest apartment complex. He puts the car in park and the two sit for a moment, unsure of what to do.

 

“Well, thanks again,” Jeonghan says as he unlocks the door.

 

Seungcheol reaches over gently grips Jeonghan’s arm. The blond pauses and looks at his boss curiously. Once again, Seungcheol can’t find the words to say. Now, he’s convinced that is Jeonghan’s superpower. He _never_ doesn’t know what to say. Choi Seungcheol can smooth talk his way out of anything.

 

 _“Will we see each other again?”_ No, too cheesy. Not to mention that they _will_ see each other at the office tomorrow. _“No, thank_ you _.”_ That sounds suggestive, even if it’s true, and somehow inappropriate. _“Can we do this again?”_ Definitely inappropriate.

 

“Good night, angel.” Oh, looks like the sappy side chose for him. He thinks he sees Jeonghan’s cheeks flush a pretty pink, but the lighting is dim and he quickly turns away before Seungcheol can get a closer look.

 

The car door opens and Seungcheol releases Jeonghan’s arm. Jeonghan steps out, shifting his belongings in his arms. One hand rests on the door and he pauses to say something before closing it.

 

“Good night, Cheollie,” he says so softly, Seungcheol almost misses it. Then, the car door closes and he’s left to watch Jeonghan’s retreating figure walk toward the building. He sees Jeonghan pause by the door, probably to punch in the building code, and walk inside.  

 

It hasn’t even been a minute yet and Seungcheol already misses him. He glances at the clock on the center console. Less than nine hours until he sees his angel again. _His angel?_ Seungcheol shakes his head and starts his car. It’s late. He should get some rest before he goes into work bright and early.

 

The drive back home is a blur. He doesn’t remember the drive nor walking back into his home. He’s on autopilot as he gets ready for bed and doesn’t even register when his head hits the pillow. Seungcheol’s eyes immediately close and he dreams of an angel with honey-brown eyes.


	7. Post-it Notes

The week goes by fairly smoothly. Seungcheol did not end up being too behind on work despite not attending to any work-related business all weekend. (But really, who takes work home on weekends? Choi Seungcheol apparently.) Jeonghan, the brilliant assistant he is, helps him through it, filing through hundreds of emails and documents, and answering phone calls with ease. He swiftly takes care of smaller things and streamlines things of more importance straight to Seungcheol. Everything else is delegated to designated teams. 

 

Despite his initial fears, Seungcheol believes his interactions with Jeonghan are going exceptionally well. They see each other just as often as any boss and assistant would see each other, which is  _ all the time _ . It didn’t occur to the CEO that he and Jeonghan see so much of each other at work. The blond constantly walks in and out of his office all day, giving him files and taking others away. He’s the one to notify Seungcheol when someone needs to speak to him. (Is it just him or is there a sudden rush of people who need to meet him? The speaker on his office phone is constantly coming to life with Jeonghan’s sweet voice.) Jeonghan also accompanies Seungcheol to nearly every meeting, sitting nearby and ready to assist when needed. It’s a lot, and Seungcheol is surprised he makes it through each day without a single mental breakdown. He remains composed and conducts business as always. Nothing out of the ordinary; just work as usual. 

 

Apparently, he isn’t composed enough because Jihoon asks if he can talk to Seungcheol after their weekly managers’ meeting when they don’t have any business-related thing to talk about. Okay, that’s a lie. There is  _ always _ something for them to discuss. Jihoon is a perfectionist and catches everything that Seungcheol overlooks. He also always notices when the CEO is trying to hide something. (This makes it exceptionally hard to plan any sort of surprise for Jihoon, including birthday dinners and their yearly Secret Santa gift exchange.)

 

“Okay, spit it out. What’s going on between you and Jeonghan?” 

 

“Hm? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Seungcheol replies, doing his best to put on a slightly confused expression. It must not be very convincing because Jihoon shoots him what might be the most unimpressed look Seungcheol has seen directed at him. 

 

“What did you do?” 

 

“Me?” Seungcheol now looks scandalized. “What makes you think  _ I  _ did something?”

 

“The ‘S’ in Seungcheol stands for stupid, not genius,” Jihoon deadpans. “You’ve been acting weird around Jeonghan all week, you definitely did something.” 

 

“But the ‘J’ in Jeonghan doesn’t stand for genius either!” 

 

Correction,  _ now _ Seungcheol is subject to the most unimpressed look Jihoon has ever sported. He sighs in defeat. Okay, so maybe Seungcheol might have been a little awkward with Jeonghan. Maybe he kept their interactions to a minimum, conversations short and to the point. Maybe he’s been a little antsy when Jeonghan stands a little away from him. Maybe he’s been avoiding eye contact with Jeonghan, choosing to look at his phone, a document, that fly on the wall, anything that’s not Jeonghan. It’s a whole lot of maybes, that Jihoon, the little observant bastard, has picked up on and wasn’t afraid to call Seungcheol out on.

 

“Uh, well, on Friday Jeonghan was—n’t feeling well, so I took him home.” Seungcheol hopes Jihoon misses his slight hesitation, but he knows it’s a futile wish. However, he can’t tell the whole world his newfound discovery of Jeonghan being a wolf. Even Joshua, Jeonghan’s best friend, doesn’t know about it. 

 

Fortunately, Jihoon doesn’t comment. He merely stares at Seungcheol, waiting for him to continue. 

 

“And then we had sex,” Seungcheol mumbles all too quickly, words melding together as one. 

 

Jihoon raises a brow as if to say “ _ and? _ ”

 

“W-what? Do you want a detailed description of what happened?”

 

“Hell no,” Jihoon says, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “I don’t need to know the nitty gritty; I’m not Soonyoung. Did anything else happen or is that it?”

 

“He stayed over?”

 

“Okay. Did him staying over bother you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Was the sex bad?”

 

“No, it was goo—”

 

“Okay, so what’s the problem?” Jihoon says, cutting him off. Clearly, he does not want to hear about his best friend’s sex life.

 

“I don’t know? It’s awkward? How do you go from hooking up one weekend to being normal at work the following week?”

 

“Jeonghan seems to be doing just fine. It’s just you, Cheol.” Seungcheol pouts at that. He had hoped maybe Jihoon could shed some light to his situation, but now he just feels like a child being scolded.

 

“Well, unless you feel something more? Do you like him?” 

 

_ Does he? _

 

Seungcheol mulls over the question for a few moments. He can’t say that he likes his assistant, but it would also be a lie to say that he feels nothing. 

 

The gears in his mind must be turning too slowly because Jihoon sighs and stands up. 

 

“Regardless, you need to fix this. You can’t keep being awkward with him; he’s your  _ assistant _ . The two of you need to work together to keep this company going.” Seungcheol nods. Jihoon is right, as usual. As he mentally psyches himself up, preparing to have a  _ normal _ interaction with Jeonghan, Jihoon pauses by the door.

 

“Maybe you could try going on a date with him. See how it feels. It’s been moons since you’ve tried being in a relationship.” And with that, the door closes and Jihoon is gone. Seungcheol can feel a mental breakdown approaching like a tsunami. 

 

A date? A  _ date _ ?  **_A date?!_ **

 

Leave it to Jihoon to put his own boss in a state of crisis. The very idea of asking his assistant on a date puts Seungcheol on edge. He can feel the nerves tickling from his rapid beating heart to the ends of fingertips. It’s not a bad idea, but it still gives him a wave of anxiety that he’s not used to. 

 

Steeling his nerves, Seungcheol stands up and leaves the conference room, marching over to his office. He approaches Jeonghan’s desk with a false wave of confidence, trying his best to put on his best alpha self. But then, the blond lifts his head up and flashes him the sweetest smile. Seungcheol’s confidence melts away in an instant. 

 

“Anything I can help you with, Cheollie?”

 

_ Yeah, can you go on a date with me?  _

 

Seungcheol blinks and sputters, words escaping him. He shakes his head and smiles instead. 

 

“Hm. Well if you need anything, let me know.” 

 

Seungcheol nods and walks into his office. Once the doors close behind him, he leans against it, heart still trying to beat out of his chest. He closes his eyes and wills his body to calm down. 

 

One day he’ll ask Jeonghan on date. Just not today. 

 

* * *

 

It’s Monday. A new day. A new week. A new opportunity to ask a rather attractive assistant on a date. If only Seungcheol could think of a way how.

 

He’s staring at his computer screen, but none of the information has settled in his brain. Currently, it’s too busy, working overtime in coming up with various ideas on how to ask Jeonghan to go on a date with him. One would think this should be easy for someone like Seungcheol. He’s handsome, charismatic, a smooth-talker, rich, the list goes on.  

 

But  _ Jeonghan _ . He’s on another level. Yoon Jeonghan is brilliant, witty, friendly, beautiful, sweet, charming, understanding, talented. Seungcheol could write a novel about how amazing his assistant is. 

 

His fingers drum idly on his desk as he tries to come up with new ideas. Eyes wandering aimlessly, they finally settle on a stack of memo pads. He picks up a pen and twirls it, thinking of what he could write. 

 

_ Hey beautiful. Are you lost? Heaven is a long way from here. _

 

Seungcheol cringes at the message on the small yellow paper. It’s incredibly cheesy and has a high probability of getting a rejection. He removes the sheet from the stack of sticky notes and stares at it, wondering what else he could write. Maybe something more subtle and flirty.

 

As he contemplates less cringy pick up lines, the doors to his office open and a tall, handsome man walks in.

 

“Hyung!” He says brightly, walking towards Seungcheol’s desk in large strides.

 

The raven-haired man startles and quickly places the note on top of the pile of documents in front of him. He closes the folder, effectively covering the message from view. 

 

“Mingyu..! What is it?”

 

Mingyu hands Seungcheol a small folder and starts babbling about the recent financial gains and losses the company has made. He then proceeds to explain Wonwoo’s recommendations for future business deals and which companies will profit Pledis more and why. After some time, Mingyu is no longer talking about work, but about  _ Wonwoo _ . How smart he is, how cool he is, how incredible he is. 

 

Seungcheol tunes him out after the first comment about Wonwoo, letting the overgrown puppy gush over his beloved beta. After he finishes looking over the documents, he clears his throat and sits up straighter.

 

“Thank you, Mingyu. That’s enough for now. I’ll look this over with Jihoon later.” 

 

“Okay!” Mingyu beams, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Seungcheol swears he saw the sun for a second. Then, Mingyu tilts his head and looks at the folder on the CEO’s desk. 

 

“Is that for Jeonghan? I can take it out to him.” 

 

“Ah, yes, thank you,” Seungcheol says. He hands Mingyu the folder with his free hand as he texts Jihoon to schedule a time to discuss investments with the companies that Wonwoo suggested. Mingyu takes it and says goodbye before leaving Seungcheol’s office. It isn’t until the door shuts when Seungcheol realizes he’s made a grave mistake. The sticky note with the cheesy pick up line is still in the folder! And it’s being hand delivered by Mingyu straight to Jeonghan! 

 

His head snaps towards the door and he can hear idle chatter. Mingyu asking Jeonghan how he is and then- 

 

“This is from Seungcheol hyung!”

 

“Ah, thanks Gyu.”

 

Seungcheol curls up on himself, head buried in his hands. He messed up. This may be the most embarrassing thing he’s ever done, and Seungcheol has had his fair share of embarrassing moments. He’s made a fool of himself and now he’ll never go on a date with that dazzling omega. Life sucks and it’s only Monday. 

 

* * *

 

“This is from Seungcheol hyung!” Mingyu chirps, handing a folder to him. How he is so bright and peppy on a Monday afternoon is beyond Jeonghan, but it’s good for the office. Just his presence puts others in a better mood. 

 

“Ah, thanks Gyu,” Jeonghan says as he takes the folder and opens it. He’s about to peruse the contents as Mingyu babbles about ~~Wonwoo~~ his weekend, when he notices a sticky note placed on the top document. 

 

_ Hey beautiful. Are you lost? Heaven is a long way from here. _ Written in the crisp penmanship of his boss. 

 

He nearly snickers at the corniness of it and does his best to school his features into a fairly neutral expression, a small smile at best. Jeonghan keeps the contents of the folder carefully angled away from Mingyu’s line of sight, nodding every once in a while and humming at the appropriate pauses. 

 

“Oh! I’ve been here for too long. Wonwoo will scold me for socializing instead of working.” (Honestly, how is Mingyu the alpha in the relationship?) “Bye hyung! See you later.” 

 

Jeonghan offers a little wave to Mingyu and smiles as he leaves before turning to look towards the closed double doors behind him to his left. There’s no noise coming from within. Either Seungcheol is having a mental breakdown or focused on doing work. Or perhaps he is doing work to distract himself from having a mental breakdown. 

 

The blond turns back to the post-it and smiles. It may be one of the cheesiest pick up lines that has ever been used on him and a roundabout way of being asked out, but it was so  _ Seungcheol _ . 

 

He could barge in to his boss’s office, declaring that yes, he will go on a date with him. That would probably give the CEO a heart attack and then there would be a lot of explaining Jeonghan would have to do. There’s also no fun in giving Seungcheol an answer that quickly or easily. 

 

Deciding to return Seungcheol’s action in kind, Jeonghan takes a pink sticky note from his stash of various post-it notes and writes a message on it. He places it on top of a stack of papers and puts another document on top of it. Don’t need any unwanted eyes seeing it. Also, it will be a nice surprise for Seungcheol. He can already imagine the raven-haired man’s heart leaping out of his chest. 

 

With a smile, he leaves the papers with the hidden sticky note at the side of his desk and continues working at his computer.

 

* * *

 

Later that afternoon, Jeonghan walks into Seungcheol’s office with a small stack of papers in hand. He pretends not to notice Seungcheol’s subtle change in posture, back straighter and eyes alert. There’s a very subtle wave of anticipation and anxiety rolling off of his boss. It doesn’t suit him. 

 

“Cheol, there’s some more papers for you to sign. Shua wants to work with Abochi again; they’re launching a new clothing line next year,” he says, handing Seungcheol the stack of papers. He watches as the CEO takes the documents and carefully avoids eye contact with the blond. If he didn’t know better, Jeonghan would be offended. However, the telltale sign of the subtle flush in Seungcheol’s cheeks holds him back from commenting on it. 

 

“You don’t have any more meetings today, but remember to call Shua later after you make your decision.” 

 

“Mm.. Thank you,” Seungcheol says, eyes scanning the paper in front of him. Jeonghan sighs, a little dejected. His boss is still being quite distant from him after their weekend together. He turns to leave and his hand barely settles on the handle when he hears a surprised squeak behind him. 

 

“J-jeonghan?” the man says, voice cracking at the end.

 

“Yes?” Jeonghan asks, turning to look toward his boss. Seungcheol is now standing up from his seat, eyes comically wide, cheeks blooming a nice shade of red. In his hand is a pink sticky note with Jeonghan’s neat print written on it. He looks so flabbergasted, Jeonghan has to hold back the urge to laugh.

 

“W-what is this?” 

 

“Hmm what do you think, Cheollie?” 

 

“I-I… but you- what-” The poor man is tongue-tied and Jeonghan can’t conceal the wide grin that forms on his lips.

 

“Saturday at 6 sounds great Cheol. I’ll be waiting for you at my place.” Jeonghan chuckles quietly as he leaves his boss’s office. He hears a squawk of surprise and then a quiet cheer a few moments later. Jeonghan shakes his head with a smile. Seungcheol really is a clueless alpha, but he loves him anyway. He can’t wait for Saturday and hopes Seungcheol won’t be a bumbling mess until then.

 

_ Actually, I am a bit lost. Can you give me directions to your heart? _

_ ♥Jeonghan _


	8. The Date

It’s Saturday, but it’s not a typical Saturday. Today, Choi Seungcheol has a date with Yoon Jeonghan. He can’t believe his luck. Despite using possibly the corniest pickup line to exist, the blond had agreed to go on a date with him. Or was it Seungcheol that agreed to go on a date with Jeonghan? Nevermind the technicalities; all that matters is that Seungcheol is going on a date with the most attractive person he’s ever met. 

 

The week leading up to the big day was full of excitement and anticipation. Seungcheol only had a few breakdowns, which he considered a win. 

 

His first dilemma was deciding what to do on his date. He called Jihoon to his office under the guise of discussing business, which they did, but Seungcheol’s antsiness was too great for Jihoon to ignore.

 

“Okay, what did you do this time?” 

 

“I asked Jeonghan on a date!” He can’t keep the cheeriness out of his voice nor stop fidgeting in excitement.

 

“You did?” Jihoon asks skeptically, eyebrow raised.

 

“Well, I think he asked me… technically. But still, I’m going on a date with Jeonghan!”

 

“Okay, so what’s the problem?”

 

“I don’t know what to do!” Seungcheol moans, throwing the top half of his body on the table. “Like you said, it’s been moons since I went on a date. I don’t even know what to do! Jihoon, he’s _perfect_ ; I can’t mess this up.”

 

Jihoon looks like he wants to throttle Seungcheol, but the better half of him is holding himself back. 

 

“Grab lunch or coffee?” 

 

“He said go to his place at 6.”

 

“Then get dinner with him.” 

 

“Dinner… ah why didn’t I think of that?” 

 

“Because the ‘S’ in Seungcheol stands for stupid…” 

 

“Hey! I’m not normally like this; I’m just nervous because it’s Jeonghan.” 

 

Jihoon gives him a half-hearted sympathetic look. At this point, Seungcheol will take anything his best friend has to offer. 

 

“I’ll send you some restaurants Soonyoung and I like to go to.”

 

“Thanks Jihoon. I owe you one.”

 

* * *

 

His second dilemma occurred while he was looking at the list of restaurants Jihoon sent him. As he was debating what kind of cuisine Jeonghan would like, the blond’s words echoed in his head. 

 

_“Saturday at 6 sounds great Cheol. I’ll be waiting for you at my place.”_

 

Wait— Did Jeonghan want Seungcheol to come over and stay at his place? Is Jeonghan expecting a round two? Not that Seungcheol would mind, but the idea of the omega initiating sex with him has Seungcheol flushed twenty shades of pink and red. 

 

Thus led to Seungcheol’s second dilemma: what does Jeonghan want? 

 

After staring at his phone for twenty minutes, typing and retyping a suitable message, rolling around on his bed in agony, and repeatedly questioning himself, Seungcheol finally settles on sending a text to Jeonghan. 

 

_Seungcheol: Hey, is dinner okay on Saturday?_

 

He rolls onto his back, eyes closed, praying to the moon that Jeonghan would say yes. A moment later, his phone buzzes and Seungcheol’s heart nearly beats out of his chest. He rolls back onto his stomach and checks his messages.

 

_Jeonghan: Of course! :)_

 

Seungcheol breathes a sigh of relief. Then he sees a “...” bubble. Jeonghan is typing something else. Oh no, did he change his mind?! Seungcheol doesn’t know what he’d do with himself if Jeonghan canceled their date. Probably mope around his house and eat ice cream. 

 

_Jeonghan: Did you have another idea?_

 

Okay, one crisis averted, but another has come to take its place. He imagines Jeonghan’s flushed body underneath him, crying out his name in a sweet voice. Before he can shake the thought from his mind, he’s half-aroused. Groaning, he tries to think of something less sexy. Something absolutely unappealing. He remembers a party Jihoon and Soonyoung hosted last year. Mingyu became so drunk, he puked all over the carpet. Then, he passed out and fell onto the vomit. Soonyoung was laughing so hard he fell off his chair and spilled the remains punch bowl on himself and Seungcheol’s white shirt. That led to a very scowly Jihoon and an abrupt end to the party. Ah, what do you know? It worked; no more boner.

 

Seungcheol stares at his phone. He’s too embarrassed to say the whole truth, but he can’t lie to Jeonghan. It wouldn’t feel right and he’s sure the blond will know he’s fibbing. 

 

_Seungcheol: Just checking… You said you’d be waiting at your place. I didn’t know if that meant you wanted to stay at your place._

 

Jeonghan doesn’t respond and Seungcheol can feel his heart rate kicking up once more. He stares at his phone screen for what feels like an eternity before the little typing bubble appears again. 

 

_Jeonghan: You thought of something dirty didn’t you? Naughty Cheollie._

 

Seungcheol feels his cheeks warm. Before he has a chance to defend himself, Jeonghan sends another message.

 

_Jeonghan: Just so you don’t worry your handsome little head, going out for dinner is perfect. I’ll like wherever you pick._

 

_Jeonghan: You can pick me up at my place at 6pm._

 

_Jeonghan: Don’t worry too much. I’m excited too. See you tomorrow at work :)_

 

Seungcheol feels the tension leave his body and he collapses onto his bed. Only a couple days until his date with Jeonghan. 

 

* * *

 

His third and final dilemma happens on the day of the date. He’s standing in his spacious closet, looking at shirts hanging neatly on their hangers. What to wear? 

 

His hand drifts back and forth between different tops. He hesitates before picking a shirt and reaches for another one. Then, he pauses again and steps back, groaning. Why is it so hard to decide what to wear?

 

Seungcheol thinks about texting Jihoon, but his fashion choices can’t be trusted. He’s bought entire collections, including some questionable pieces, and mismatched clashing articles of clothing without batting an eye. Luckily, Soonyoung had a good friend who was a fashion designer (and a model?) and he straightened out Jihoon’s wardrobe. Seungcheol met him a few times and got some fashion tips as well. Xu Minghao? He thinks that was the name. The man owns an impressive clothing line in China and is expanding globally. 

 

Unfortunately, he doesn’t feel close enough to Minghao to be able to call him on such short notice. So, he opts for his second best option, and possibly second worst option. Kim Mingyu.

 

“Hey hyung! What’s up?” Mingyu says brightly. The man picked up before the first dial tone even finished, not giving Seungcheol enough time to form a coherent thought. 

 

“Hey Gyu! Uh… I was wondering if you could help me with something.”

 

“Sure! Anything!” 

 

“So there’s this guy I know and he’s trying to impress this om—azing! _Amazing_ person he’s interested in. They’re going out for dinner and he’s not sure what to wear.”

 

“Omg hyung! Are you going on a date?” Seungcheol can practically hear Mingyu’s tail thumping against the floor as it wags in excitement.

 

“N-no! I told you. It’s a friend.” 

 

“Right, right. What kind of dinner is it? Fancy? Suit and tie? Casual? That burger joint a few blocks from the office?”

 

“It’s on the nicer side, but not formal enough for suit and tie. I’ve been told the atmosphere is more relaxed.” 

 

“Hmm. Well, black always looks flattering. Hyung, do you still have those black pants that you wore to the bar last time?” 

 

Seungcheol looks through his drawers and pulls out a pair of slim black pants. They hug his ass and thighs perfectly; he knows his bottom half looks phenomenal in them.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Okay wear those.” 

 

Seungcheol hums, then stops, backtracking a bit when he realizes what Mingyu is implying.

 

“Hey! I told you it’s not for me!”

 

“Mhmm. Anyways, maybe a nice dress shirt, but not the ones you wear to work? If not, you can leave the top few buttons undone. Don’t wear a tie.”

 

He huffs in frustration, looking through his shirts to find something like Mingyu described. Eventually, he pulls out a black and white shirt with vertical stripes. It has a nice sheen to it, eye catching underneath the right lighting. The neckline is a low v-cut, exposing a portion of his chest. The material is smooth and sits a little loosely on his frame. It’s perfect.  

 

“Got one. My friend says thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome hyung! Let me know how your date goes!”

 

“I told you, it’s not me. My friend is—”

 

“Good luck! Relax. You’ll be fine! You’re the most charming alpha to exist! Except maybe me… Don’t tell Wonwoo though, he thinks my head is big enough as it is. Wait, is my head actually big? Hyung wha—”

 

“Bye Mingyu!” 

 

* * *

 

And now Seungcheol is standing in front of the door of Jeonghan’s apartment, nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. He glances at his watch and waits for the second hand to cross the thicker bar at the top of the watch’s face. Then, he takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.

 

Half a second later, the door opens and Seungcheol regrets not taking a deeper breath. Suddenly, there’s not enough oxygen in his brain to tell his body what to do.

 

Jeonghan stands before him, looking like some ethereal being that Seungcheol is unworthy of looking at directly. He’s wearing a lavender shirt that looks smooth like silk. The top few buttons of his shirt are undone, exposing prominent clavicles that look oh so tempting. There’s a ribbon weaved into the material, cinching the shirt around the blond’s narrow waist. Overall, the material hangs loosely on Jeonghan’s thin frame, billowing around him and fluttering smoothly with every movement he makes. Jeonghan’s also wearing tight black pants with small rips in them here and there, giving small flashes of pale skin Seungcheol wants to press soft kisses to. 

 

His eyes slowly move back up Jeonghan’s body, noting the thin purple ribbon around his neck, and meeting honey-brown eyes that seem to pierce his soul. 

 

“You’re so beautiful…” Seungcheol murmurs, seeming to be trapped in a daze. 

 

“Thank you,” Jeonghan says, a slight flush gracing the apples of his cheeks. “You don’t look too bad yourself.” 

 

Seungcheol can’t find it in him to reply, jaw hanging open as he stares at Jeonghan in awe. Eventually, the blond grows slightly uncomfortable and clears his throat.

 

“Shall we go?” 

 

“Ah.” He blinks twice and nods. “Yes. I’m parked outside.” 

 

They walk out of the building in silence, Seungcheol glancing at Jeonghan not so subtly every ten seconds or so. When they reach the parking lot, it’s obvious which car is his. The red Ferrari that screams power, money, and _alpha_ makes a statement amongst all the Hyundai Sonatas and Kia Optimas.

 

Jeonghan turns to Seungcheol and raises an eyebrow. It’s not the car he normally takes to work; his driver usually brings him to work in a Mercedes. Sometimes, Seungcheol rolls up to work in a Bentley. He trusts his driver with nearly all of his cars and would let him take any of them for a spin if he asked. However, his Ferrari is his baby. _No one_ is allowed to drive it except for him. It’s special to him and he wanted to share the experience with a special blond omega. In hindsight, this may have not been the best idea. It looks like he’s trying to show off and he’s feeding into the alpha CEO stereotype. 

 

Fortunately, Jeonghan doesn’t comment on Seungcheol’s ride. The raven-haired man sheepishly opens the passenger door, not forgetting his manners, and waits for the blond to slide in. After closing the door and hopping into the driver’s seat, he starts the car and drives to the restaurant. 

 

The drive is fairly short and Seungcheol pulls up to the curb of a brick-walled restaurant with small lights encased in black wall lamps. As they exit the car, Seungcheol hands his keys to the valet before making his way over to Jeonghan. He rests a steady hand against the blond’s lower back, fingers not quite close enough to curl around his waist. Feeling more confident, he takes charge and leads them into the building. Seungcheol speaks to the attendant behind the counter, hand still close to Jeonghan. Upon hearing Seungcheol’s name, she perks up with a bright smile, takes two menus, and leads them over to a table near the back of the restaurant. When they reach the table, Seungcheol’s hand leaves Jeonghan to pull out one of the chairs. The blond thanks him with a small smile and takes his seat. Seungcheol carefully pushes the chair in before taking his seat across from Jeonghan. The waitress hands both of them menus and tells them to take their time before leaving the couple alone. 

 

The dim lighting bathes the room in a muted yellow, comforting and warm. There’s idle chatter from the other parties around them, but they’re far enough from each other so that the sound barely reaches them. It’s like they’re in their own little world.

 

Seungcheol is secretly thankful for the atmosphere. He feels guilty for feeling this way, but he’s happy the dim lighting and distant seats keeps prying eyes away from the gorgeous omega in front of him. Especially in his current attire. It’s sure to attract all sorts of wandering eyes and unwanted attention. 

 

He watches Jeonghan open the menu and notices his eyes widen a little. Sensing his unease, Seungcheol speaks up.

 

“Ah, don’t worry. It’s my treat. Pick whatever you want.” 

 

“A-are you sure?”

 

“Yes. Anything for you, angel.” Even in the dim lighting, Seungcheol can see Jeonghan’s cheeks pink. He finds himself smiling endearingly at the man in front of him.

 

“Well in that case… can you help me pick something? I have no idea what any of these words mean.” Jeonghan laughs softly and lays his menu flat on the table. 

 

After a few questions of what kind of foods Jeonghan likes, Seungcheol offers a few suggestions, describing the different dishes as best he can. Jeonghan eventually settles on the capelli d’angelo and Seungcheol orders the stracotto al chianti. He also asks for a few appetizers and the restaurant’s best bottle of wine. 

 

The waitress quickly returns with the wine and a promise of food on its way. Seungcheol thanks her and pours Jeonghan a glass before filling his own. They both raise their glasses in a silent toast, eyes meeting as their glasses clink and they take a sip of alcohol. Seungcheol breaks eye contact first, shyly looking down with flushed cheeks. Jeonghan chuckles and the alpha looks up to see an angel smiling at him. It’s definitely his favorite look on the pretty omega. Eyes curved into crescents, a cheeky smile, and the cutest little giggle escaping from perfect pink lips. He would do anything to keep him smiling.

 

So he does his best, telling Jeonghan various stories about office antics and embarrassing memories of when he was a young pup. To his delight, Jeonghan continues to laugh and smile throughout the night. His reactions are quite animated, eyes going wide as he listens intently, pouting lips when Seungcheol shares a misfortune, and a face of utmost delight when he takes a bite of the pasta served to him. He steals a few bites of Seungcheol’s dinner too, but he pretends not to notice. 

 

Jeonghan shares a few stories of his own as well. Most of them are from university and involve Joshua, who quite often rescued Jeonghan’s sorry ass. 

 

It warms Seungcheol’s heart to see his assistant opening up to him. However, he can’t help but notice that Jeonghan fails to mention anything before university. He wants to ask, but it seems to be a delicate topic. 

 

As he listens to Jeonghan tell him about when he slept in on the day of his last final, the waitress comes back to their table. She asks them if they would be interested in any dessert. Jeonghan immediately perks up, asking if there are any strawberry desserts. She recommends their zabaglione with strawberries and Seungcheol notices how Jeonghan’s eyes are already sparkling in anticipation. He makes a mental note to pick up some strawberry pastries at his favorite confectionery before going into work on Monday. The waitress turns to Seungcheol and he asks for a slice of tiramisu. She smiles and tells them that their desserts will arrive shortly.

 

True to her word, the desserts are delivered to their table fairly quickly. Jeonghan eyes the cup in front of him curiously. As he picks up the tiny dessert spoon, Seungcheol quietly takes out his phone. He waits for the moment the spoon passes the blond’s lips and captures Jeonghan’s delighted expression.

 

When Jeonghan looks up, his eyes widen in surprise. Seungcheol snaps another picture, smiling at the adorable expression on the omega’s face.

 

“Hey! Delete that!” Jeonghan says, spoon still partially in his mouth.

 

“But you look so cute,” Seungcheol smiles.

 

“Cheollie,” the blond whines, pout already in full force. Seungcheol can already feel his willpower crippling under the force of the omega’s pout.

 

“I’m serious!”

 

“I’m serious too!” His pout deepens even more and Seungcheol has to resist the urge to kiss those precious lips. Instead, he turns his phone to show Jeonghan the pictures. The blond flips through them as he takes another bite of his dessert. Seungcheol watches with unabashed adoration, forgetting about the cake that sits untouched on his plate.

 

“I’ll forgive you if you let me have a bite of your dessert,” Jeonghan concedes. 

 

“Hmm.” Seungcheol pretends to ponder this decision. He would have given Jeonghan all of his dessert and ten more if the blond wanted it. “I guess so… if it means I can keep these pictures of an angel.”

 

Jeonghan huffs and takes a bite of the tiramisu, cheeks dusted a light shade of pink. The raven-haired man chuckles, pushing his plate closer to Jeonghan. Jeonghan ends up taking a few more bites before he returns to eating his zabaglione.

 

Once he is sure the omega does not want anymore tiramisu, Seungcheol begins to eat. The two eat in a comfortable silence, with Jeonghan humming in happiness and Seungcheol watching with a fond look.

 

When they finish, Seungcheol asks for the bill and hands the waitress his card without glancing at the total. His attention is fixed on the blond talking animatedly about the food they ate and what he wants to try next time.

 

“So does that mean you’d be willing to go on another date with me?” Seungcheol asks. Jeonghan seems stunned for a moment, but then he smiles shyly.

 

“Yes. I’d love to go on another date with you, Cheollie.”

 

They both smile at each other for what seems like ages, caught up in their own world, until the waitress returns with Seungcheol’s card. He signs the receipt and leaves a sizable tip before standing up.

 

“Shall we?” He asks, holding his hand out toward Jeonghan. The blond takes his hand and stands up. They walk out of the restaurant and wait for the valet to bring Seungcheol’s car to the front. 

 

After he helps Jeonghan into the car, Seungcheol sits and hesitates before placing his hand on the steering wheel.

 

“Jeonghan?”

 

“Hmm?” The blond turns and looks at Seungcheol curiously. 

 

Seungcheol’s breath gets caught in his throat. Although he’s been with Jeonghan all night, the omega is still breathtakingly beautiful. He stares at Jeonghan for a moment before speaking.

 

“Would you mind going for a quick drive? I know it’s a little cold… I have a hoodie in the back that you can wear.”

 

“Sure! Where do you want to go?”

 

“It’s a surprise,” Seungcheol grins. 

 

“Well then start driving! I can’t wait to see it.”

 

The Ferrari roars to life and quickly makes its way onto the road. They zip through the city and head towards the hills. As Seungcheol drives, one hand on the steering wheel, Jeonghan’s hand drifts towards the alpha’s hand resting on the gearshift. Seungcheol glances over in surprise and cautiously lifts his hand. The omega intertwines their fingers and looks out the window, hiding his face from Seungcheol’s view. The alpha’s cheeks warm and he squeezes Jeonghan’s hand in response.

 

After a while, the car pulls to a stop on a clearing at the side of the road. Seungcheol reluctantly lets go of Jeonghan’s hand and puts the car in park. Both of them step out of the car. As Jeonghan looks around, Seungcheol reaches into the backseat and grabs one of his favorite hoodies.

 

“Here, wear this,” he says as he hands it to the omega. “It’s chilly outside.” Jeonghan happily puts it on. He looks small, cozy, and absolutely adorable in the alpha’s clothing. 

 

“It smells like you… I like it,” Jeonghan says. Something funny happens in Seungcheol’s chest. It feels like his heart is doing an intense round of gymnastics and it leaves him out of breath. Not finding any words to say, he shyly reaches for the omega’s hand and leads him across the clearing. They stop near the edge of the cliff where they are met with a stunning view of the city lights below and twinkling stars above.

 

“Oh wow… Cheollie, it’s so beautiful.”

 

 _Not as beautiful as you_.

 

“Thought you would like it,” Seungcheol smiles and turns to the sight before them. “I used to come here a lot before I transitioned to the city. Now I come here when I need to clear my mind and think.”

 

“What do you think about?”

 

“About why I came to the city in the first place. Why I do what I do. A certain assistant who has taken over all my thoughts.” He laughs and looks up at the sky. “Ever since I met you, you’re all I can think about… for many reasons. We haven’t known each other for very long but I feel a… connection with you. I’m not sure if that’s the right word for it, but I’ve never felt this way about someone before.” 

 

He turns toward Jeonghan who has an unreadable expression on his face. Seungcheol takes a breath and hesitantly reaches for Jeonghan’s other hand. 

 

“I want whatever this is to continue… if you’d let me.” His eyes search Jeonghan’s, looking for answers. The lights of the city reflect in honey-brown orbs. They stare back at Seungcheol unblinkingly, filled with affection. But there’s a hint of sadness in his scent. It’s very faint, but Seungcheol can smell it, being this close to the omega. He finds himself pushing out his own comforting scent in an attempt to calm the blond. Jeonghan closes his eyes and sighs, shoulders relaxing slightly. Blond lashes flutter once, twice before lifting and revealing eyes that Seungcheol could look into for eternity.

 

“I do too, Cheollie.” 

 

 _I want to be with you_. That’s what his eyes seem to say.  

 

“Can I— can I kiss you?” Seungcheol whispers.

 

“Yes,” Jeonghan murmurs.

 

The alpha smiles and leans forward to place a gentle kiss on Jeonghan’s forehead. Then another to the tip of his nose. His hand reaches up to gingerly cup the omega’s cheek as he plants a soft kiss against the blond’s lips. Jeonghan gently presses his lips back against Seungcheol’s and the two kiss under glittering stars shining down on them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been very busy and actually had no idea how I wanted their date to go. The ending is not how I originally intended, but I hope you enjoyed it. Seungcheol is falling in love, but he's not quite there yet. Not ready to commit. I didn't want to rush their relationship and hopefully it was conveyed well. 
> 
> 2\. [This Seungcheol](https://twitter.com/springrabbit_88/status/1091753210820227072) and [this Jeonghan](https://twitter.com/_HONEYHEAVENLY/status/1059357605091364866).
> 
> 3\. Capelli d’angelo is angel hair pasta. Fitting, right? 
> 
> 4\. I doubt I'll write anything besides Jeongcheol, but wanted to change my un to something more generic. Bonus points if you know what "white shores" is reference to! (Hint: It's not related to svt at all lol)


	9. He Loves Me

Jeonghan has had one of the best night’s sleep he’s ever had. The best probably being cuddled next to Seungcheol during his last heat. That being said, his bed is a little cold and empty without anyone beside him. But his dreams are full of an alpha with doe eyes, long lashes, full lips, and a shy smile. 

 

He dreams of their date and possible future dates with the handsome alpha. Jeonghan imagines strong biceps wrapping around him tightly and butterfly kisses showered all over his face. In his dreams, they walk side by side, pressed close to one another, fingers intertwined. Seungcheol’s hands are large and warm and they hold his bony ones so tenderly and lovingly. Every time they make eye contact, the alpha looks at him like he’s the most precious being in the entire world. 

 

When Jeonghan’s eyes open, he doesn’t mourn over his dreams ending. Instead he smiles giddly, pulling his blankets up over his lips to muffle a quiet giggle. The fact that he managed to go on a date with Seungcheol is more than he could have ever asked for. It’s clear that the raven-haired man has developed some feelings for him and he hopes that those feelings continue to blossom. 

 

He hums as he gets ready for work, excited to see his boss again. It’s been a little over 24 hours, but he misses him already. 

 

The bus ride to work is not fast enough. Jeonghan nearly springs out of the bus, hastily shouting out a ‘thank you’ to the driver as he speed walks into the tall building. He cheerily greets the security guard in the lobby before hopping into the elevator. The blond bounces on the balls of his feet as he watches the numbers slowly light up one by one until the lift reaches the top floor. He nearly runs into the doors, not waiting long enough for them to slide open. The cubicles he passes are empty, as they usually are this early in the morning. 

 

When he arrives at his desk, he is pleasantly surprised to find a gift left there for him. It’s a cream colored box wrapped in gold ribbon. Inscribed on the lid in gold print is the name of an high-end confectionery that Jeonghan remembers walking past in the city. It doesn’t quite make sense to have treats from the confectionery so early in the morning when he’s fairly certain it opens around 9 or 10AM. He won’t sweat the details though; only a fool would say no to free  _ expensive _ dessert. Yoon Jeonghan is no fool. 

 

As the blond takes a seat as his desk, he eyes a small white envelope next to the box with his name printed on it. He picks it up and takes out the tiny card nestled inside. 

 

_ Good morning angel, _

 

_ I couldn’t find anything as sweet as you, but I hope you enjoy this special treat. _

 

_ -Seungcheol _

 

Jeonghan feels his cheeks warm slightly at the note. Willing the little butterflies in his stomach to disappear, he places the card back in the envelope and carefully undoes the bow on the box. He gingerly lifts the lid and makes a small gasp of surprise when he sees six perfect pink macarons resting inside. Rose petals decorate the tops while perfectly spread cream lines the middle of the two cookies. There also seems to be slices of strawberries placed in the cream as well. Seungcheol must have noticed his fondness of strawberry desserts during their date. It makes him happy that the alpha took note of it and was thoughtful enough to gift him with these sweet treats. 

 

He carefully arranges the box and card to take a picture with his phone. Recording the alpha’s first gift to him is a must. After taking about twenty or so pictures, he pockets his phone and tastes one of the macarons. Jeonghan has to stifle a moan because this is definitely the best tasting macaron he’s ever had the pleasure of eating. It melts in his mouth and has the perfect amount of sweetness. He tries to eat it slowly and savor the flavor, pouting once he finishes the dessert. There are five more that he could eat right now, but he should probably save them for later. Jeonghan reluctantly rewraps the box and places it to the side along with the card. Breathing out a deep breath of air, he focuses his thoughts on his morning duties. 

 

A few hours later, Jeonghan knocks on the door of his boss’ office before stepping inside. 

 

“Good morning, Cheollie,” he says brightly, receiving a ‘good morning’ and a soft smile in return. The blond sets down a few papers on Seungcheol’s desk before scrolling through his tablet and reminding his boss of today’s schedule as well as tasks he needs to finish. He glances at Seungcheol periodically, watching as the CEO sifts through the documents and jots some notes down on a memo pad. The alpha looks so serious and concentrated, as he should, but Jeonghan likes his soft, flustered side more. 

 

As he nears the end of his list, he debates on teasing Seungcheol on this fine Monday morning. Eventually, his mischievous side wins over as the omega pretends to tap on a file.

 

“Oh!” He says in mock surprise. “I almost forgot. It says here that you need to schedule a second date with your gorgeous assistant.” 

 

Jeonghan has to fight the urge not to laugh as Seungcheol’s pen slips, drawing a harsh line through the rest of his paper. 

 

“W-what?” Seungcheol sputters, looking up at his assistant with wide eyes. His cheeks are a faint shade of pink and Jeonghan can’t help but grin.  _ This _ is the Seungcheol that he likes to see. 

 

“Another date, Cheol! Unless you don’t think I’m gorgeous… or you don’t want to go on another date with me.” He sticks out his bottom lip to form the cutest pout he can muster. It’s all for show, but a small part of the omega fears that Seungcheol will actually reject his proposal. 

 

“N-no! I mean— of course you’re gorgeous. You’re beautiful! The prettiest omega I’ve ever seen. And I’d love to go on another date with you! I want to! I really do! Anything for you, angel.” Seungcheol’s cheeks are even pinker now, bordering on red. He looks so adorable; Jeonghan has to resist the temptation to kiss those stupidly perfect lips. 

 

“Aww I’m flattered Cheollie,” Jeonghan giggles. He feels his own face heating up, but chooses to ignore it. Seungcheol is probably more flushed than he is. “Hmm you have some big deadlines this week. Maybe next Saturday?” 

 

“Yes! Saturday would be perfect!” Seungcheol replies quickly. His eyes are shining in what Jeonghan guesses is anticipation for their upcoming date. Seungcheol really is the cutest alpha to exist. “Is there anything you would like to do?” 

 

“Nothing in particular,” Jeonghan says with a shrug. “I just want to spend time with you.” He watches as his boss makes a face of genuine surprise which quickly melts into a soft and endearing expression. 

 

“I like spending time with you too. Well, if you think of something, let me know. If not, I’ll text you some ideas.”

 

“Mhmm.” The blond hesitates for a moment before leaning in to give Seungcheol a quick peck on the cheek. “Thank you, Cheollie. For our date and the macarons. That was very sweet of you,” he says with a wink. The alpha’s cheeks are now flushed red and this time Jeonghan can’t hold back his laughter. 

 

“I— you—  kiss— you… you’re welcome,” Seungcheol mumbles, embarrassed. Jeonghan flashes him a blinding smile before turning on his heel and leaving his boss a flushed mess.

 

* * *

 

Every morning for the next two weeks, Jeonghan finds another surprise waiting for him on his desk when he comes in to work. They’re touching for a number of reasons.

 

One being that they’re bought with Jeonghan clearly in mind. They’re small gifts, but they’re meaningful. The omega appreciates them more than lavish, exquisite gifts that most rich alphas try to court omegas with.

 

He receives more strawberry treats from the same confectionery. The chocolate covered strawberries are quite possibly his favorite. Jeonghan refuses to share them with anyone. Except maybe a doe-eyed alpha, but even that is pushing it. 

 

Another morning, he finds a bouquet of flowers similar to ones that Jeonghan once commented on while looking at an advertisement of a beauty company Pledis did a collaboration with. (He has no idea how Seungcheol managed to find camellias when they’re not usually sold in flower shops, but he won’t question it.) They sit prettily in a vase on his desk and the blond admires them from time to time. Seungkwan once commented on them, asking if Jeonghan had a secret admirer. The blond said he didn’t, which technically was not a lie. Seungkwan pestered him more about it, wondering who got Jeonghan the flowers. He also questions the choice of camellias instead of roses, Jeonghan’s favorite flower. The assistant gives vague answers and skillfully redirects the conversation to the latest work gossip. 

 

To Jeonghan’s surprise, the next morning he finds  _ another _ bouquet of flowers sitting on his desk. This time, they’re pale pink roses bundled with baby’s breath. They’re pretty, but this is too much for Jeonghan’s weak heart. Damn werewolves and their supernatural hearing. Seungcheol must have heard his conversation with Seungkwan… From  _ inside _ his office. 

 

Jeonghan bursts less than elegantly into his boss’ office to find Seungcheol looking intently at his screen and sipping his coffee. Another reason to be touched by these gifts. The blond usually makes it a point to arrive earlier than his boss, needing to prepare things so that the CEO’s day runs smoothly. But Seungcheol had to arrive at the office  _ before _ Jeonghan in order for the little surprises to be waiting on his desk when he arrived. 

 

“What am I supposed to do with  _ two _ bouquets?” Jeonghan asks, sounding more upset than intended. 

 

Seungcheol looks up from his computer, a bright smile on his face. “Good morning to you too, Hannie.”

 

“You already bought a bouquet for me, Cheollie. You didn’t have to give me another one,” he pouts.

 

“But they weren’t your favorite flowers.” 

 

“Cheol, I don’t need—”

 

“But I wanted to,” Seungcheol cuts him off. Jeonghan feels his cheeks warm and he grasps for some kind of response, but his brain isn’t coming up with anything useful. “Just let me spoil you, okay?” the alpha says gently.

 

“Okay…” Jeonghan grumbles, looking at the floor with a pout. He hears a chair roll back across the carpet and the rustle of Seungcheol’s clothes as he rises from his seat. Soft footsteps walk across the carpet until they stop in front of him. Jeonghan looks up and meets Seungcheol’s kind eyes smiling down at him. His heart is beating rapidly and he’s worried it’s going to burst out of his chest. 

 

“I like seeing you smile…” the alpha murmurs softly, brushing a stray hair away from the blond’s face. “You look so pretty when you smile.” 

 

Jeonghan feels his cheeks color a pretty pink and he can’t find the power to look away from the alpha’s gaze. He suddenly misses the embarrassed, shy side of his boss. Damn alphas and their sense of confidence. Except Seungcheol reigns that confidence into something soft and gentle. It doesn’t feel overbearing and doesn’t push Jeonghan away. The blond feels safe under the alpha’s loving gaze and wants nothing more than to be nestled in strong arms. His heart flutters in his chest as he stares back into chocolate-brown orbs. 

 

The two stare at each other for a few more moments before Seungcheol clears his throat and turns back to his desk, cheeks also pink. “We should get back to work.”

 

Jeonghan blinks in surprise and nods. “Right…” He starts to leave his boss’ office and pauses in the doorway. “Cheol?”

 

“Yes?” Seungcheol looks up, already sitting back at his desk. 

 

“Thank you… for the flowers and for everything else.” 

 

“Of course. I’m glad you like them, angel.” 

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan lays on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he waits for Joshua to pick up. This past month has been a whirlwind of emotions and he has yet to share them with anyone. The omega isn’t the type to open up with others, but his antsiness might actually make his brain implode. So he calls the one person he trusts. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Joshuji!” He hears faint laughter and finds himself giggling as well.

 

“Well you’re sounding extra happy today. What’s got you in such a good mood?” 

 

“You’re not going to believe this, but I have a date tomorrow!”

 

“Really? How exciting! Do I get to know who the lucky person is?” Jeonghan hesitates. It may not be the smartest idea to tell someone you’re going on a date with your boss. It’s unprofessional and probably breaks some rule created by HR. But this is  _ Joshua _ , the most patient and understanding person Jeonghan knows. He can be trusted, even if the blond hasn’t trusted him with his biggest secret. 

 

“It’s Seungcheol,” Jeonghan says quietly.

 

“ _ Seungcheol?! _ ” Joshua gasps. Jeonghan quickly shushes him.

 

“Not so loud!” 

 

“Hannie, I’m at home. Don’t worry. No one is here to eavesdrop on our conversation.” The blond relaxes a little, sinking further into his mattress. “So, Seungcheol huh? You know, when I said you two would be a good match for each other, I didn’t think that you would be a  _ good match _ for each other,” Joshua laughs.

 

“Your matchmaking skills are incredible. Thanks cupid,” Jeonghan says dryly.

 

“Hey! If I didn’t recommend you as Seungcheol’s new assistant, you wouldn’t have even grabbed his attention! Much less score a date with him.” 

 

Jeonghan hums and looks over at the bouquet of roses and baby’s breath sitting on his bedside table. It really is a miracle to have had the opportunity to go on a date with the alpha he’s admired for so long.

 

“So? How are you feeling for your first date?”

 

“It’s not our first date.”

 

“ _ What? _ ” Oops. He didn’t mean to let that slip. No one knew about their first date save for the two who actually went on that date. Jeonghan briefly tells his best friend about his dinner date with Seungcheol two weeks ago, skimping over the details. 

 

“Wow… you must have saved some village in your past life to earn Cheol’s affection.” 

 

“Nah, I just know a good matchmaker,” Jeonghan says with a grin. 

 

“Hmm… You’re right. Well you should get some rest. Let me know how it goes. Good night, Hannie.”

 

“Night, Joshuji.” He hangs up and places his phone on his bedside table. Nerves no longer bothering him, he goes to sleep with a smile on face. When he opens his eyes it will be a beautiful day for a perfect date with an attractive alpha. 

 

* * *

 

“Jeonghan!” Seungcheol shouts, waving both his hands in the air to gain his attention. He looks like a fool. An adorable fool. The blond walks over to where the raven-haired man has set out a large blanket on the grass.  

 

He sits down and peers curiously at the large bag in the middle of the blanket. Seungcheol joins him and unzips the bag before proceeding to take out various bento boxes. Jeonghan takes the lid off one, smiling when he sees rolls of sushi packed inside. 

 

“Aww Cheollie. Did you make all of these?”

 

“I did… but I had a lot of help. Have you met Mingyu? He’s an amazing cook and did a few trial runs with me so I could make these for today.” 

 

“I’m sure they taste great.” He’s about to taste one when Seungcheol takes out a larger box. 

 

“You haven’t even seen the best one yet.” Jeonghan looks up and squeals when Seungcheol lifts the lid of the box, revealing fresh strawberries. 

 

“Strawberries!” 

 

“Can’t have a picnic without them.” The alpha places the box between them and chuckles as Jeonghan abandons the sushi for his favorite fruit. Eventually, the blond moves to the other boxes, trying at least one of everything Seungcheol prepared. The beef teriyaki is arguably the tastiest, meat caramelized to perfection. But nothing tops the strawberries. There’s other fruit as well, all of which Jeonghan enjoys, but the omega singlehandedly devours three quarters of the large box of strawberries. 

 

As he eats, he notices Seungcheol watching him with an endearing expression. He pretends not to notice it, smiling as he eats and voicing his appreciation for the delicious food. Throughout the afternoon, the alpha dotes on him, offering more of what Jeonghan seemed to enjoy the most and hand feeding him his beloved strawberries. Some of the juice trickles down Seungcheol’s fingers and Jeonghan licks it. Pink tongue darting out quickly so none of it goes to waste. As he does so, he hears the alpha draw in a quick breath. Looking up through his lashes, he sees Seungcheol’s eyes dilating and his cheeks flushed. Grinning, he drags it on longer than necessary, making sure Seungcheol’s hands are clean before pulling back with a smug expression. 

 

They continue eating until their stomachs are full, content with a delicious lunch. Jeonghan helps Seungcheol pack all of the boxes back in the bag and sits back with a sigh.

 

“Thank you, Cheollie. That was delicious,” the blond says, patting his stomach for emphasis. 

 

Seungcheol smiles and moves to sit next to him. “I’m glad you liked it. Remind me to bring more strawberries next time.” Jeonghan laughs softly and rests his head on a broad shoulder, watching people walk by. The alpha kisses the top of Jeonghan’s head, bringing a bright smile to the blond’s face. He feels Seungcheol reach between them and intertwine their fingers, hands resting on their thighs. Jeonghan looks down at their hands in awe, marveling at the hand that envelopes his. They’re just as warm and comforting as they are in his dreams. 

 

The two sit like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence and the cool fall breeze. There’s a fluttering in Jeonghan’s heart. A happiness that he can’t describe. The wolf whom he loves with his entire being is beside him and that’s all he could ask for. Well, he could ask for more, but Jeonghan doesn’t want to take chances just yet. 

 

“I really like you, Jeonghannie,” Seungcheol admits, breaking the silence between them. Jeonghan lifts his head, startled at the sudden confession, and looks at the alpha with wide eyes. “I like you,” he repeats.

 

“M-me?” Jeonghan asks timidly. “You like me?” His heart swells in his chest and there’s no room for air. 

 

“Yeah,” Seungcheol smiles softly and lifts their still joined hands to kiss Jeonghan’s knuckles. “I like you.” 

 

Now, Jeonghan can’t breathe. His heart is beating at twice its normal speed and his cheeks are flushed. Is this another one of his dreams? 

 

“I… I like you too,” he whispers. Scared, anxious, excited, and hopeful all at once. “I like you, Seungcheol.” 

 

The alpha smiles and leans forward to give the blond a kiss. It’s short and sweet. Jeonghan can’t stop himself from leaning forward and chasing plump lips when they pull away from him. Seungcheol laughs and kisses him back softly. His hand leaves Jeonghan’s to cradle the back of his head, pulling the omega closer to him. 

 

Jeonghan’s hands rest on Seungcheol’s chest as he pours his emotions into their kiss. There’s no words he can say to describe how he feels, but he hopes the raven-haired man receives them.

 

Feeling Seungcheol’s fingers in his hair and his lips against his, Jeonghan decides that if this is a dream, it’s a very good one. And this time, he doesn’t want to wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another Jeongcheol oneshot! The style is a little different, but I’m proud of it. Please give [Child of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730836) some love! Wolf!Seungcheol makes another appearance.


	10. He Loves Me Not

The next two months are spent in a bliss. With subtle flirty glances, lingering stares while the other pretends not to notice, casual brushes of fingers when papers exchange hands, and quick pecks on the lips when no one is around. Jeonghan thinks this is the happiest he’s ever been. 

 

Seungcheol stops leaving gifts on the blond’s desk every morning at his insistence, worried about the alpha’s lack of sleep. He agrees to do so with the promise of another date with a perfect assistant. Jeonghan is left a blushing mess, lightly hitting his boss’ chest while mumbling that he would have gone on twenty more dates without needing to be coerced. 

 

They go on a few more dates whenever the two can find time in their busy schedules. The CEO had agreed to work with Abochi once more and there was a lot of work that needed to be done. Plenty of conference calls and business meetings discussing how much Pledis would be investing, projected sales, marketing control, etc. 

 

Jeonghan doesn’t mind; the CEO looks particularly sexy when he’s negotiating and coming out on the upper hand. 

 

What  _ does _ bother Jeonghan is their undefined relationship. The blond isn’t one to put labels on things, but he doesn’t know what to make of whatever is going on between him and his boss. They clearly like each other, that much Jeonghan is sure of. Despite going on numerous dates together, he’s not sure he can say they’re dating. Seungcheol has never formally asked him out and Jeonghan hasn’t either. The omega would if a small part of him wasn’t scared of the alpha rejecting him. 

 

For omegas in love, rejection is the most painful thing they can experience. It feels like dying a slow, cruel death, but never reaching the end. Cursed to suffer until their heart heals or the target of their affection returns their love. Most do not have a happy ending.

 

Jeonghan is sure Seungcheol likes him, but he’s not sure if the alpha is  _ in love _ with him. He needs to find a way to delicately dance around the subject without inadvertently getting hurt in the process. 

 

As he clears emails in his inbox while simultaneously thinking of ways to discuss his relationship with Seungcheol, someone walks up to his desk and clears her throat. The blond looks up and smiles, putting on a bright expression.

 

“Hello. Can I help you with something?”

 

“I need to see Seungcheol.  _ Now _ .” 

 

Jeonghan is a little taken back. He’s had his fair share of rude employees requesting the most outrageous things, but somehow this feels different. 

 

The woman in front of him stands tall, quite tall for a female. Her hair is platinum blond, nearly white, and her eyes are an icy blue. She has pale skin and long, slender limbs. The woman stands firmly on stilettos, making her even taller and more intimidating. Her arms are crossed over a full chest and Jeonghan notices she has an hourglass figure that fits the golden ratio. Everything about her screams alpha, from her stance to her tone to her piercing eyes. However, the telltale sign of her scent says otherwise. It’s a ranunculus flower, sweet and charming. Attracting nearly anyone she comes into contact with, man and woman alike, if her breathtaking beauty was not already enough.

 

Jeonghan doesn’t like to judge a book by its cover, wanting to give everyone a fair shot, but he immediately does not like this demanding omega. 

 

“ _ Mr. Choi _ is in a meeting right now,” he says as politely as he can. (Who is this woman that demands to see his boss by name?) “You can sit over there and wait until he’s done.” He gestures to the black leather chairs along the wall. 

 

“I don’t care. Tell him Kim Hwayoung is here.”

 

“M’am. Please sit down,” Jeonghan grits through his teeth.

 

“Fine. I’ll tell him myself.” The woman turns on her heel and strides towards the closed double doors.

 

“He’s in a meeting. Wait! You can’t go in there!” The assistant jumps out of his seat and rushes after her, but she has already pushed the doors open. 

 

He follows her in, apology already on his lips as he catches up, but the look in his boss’ eyes makes him stop.

 

Seungcheol and Joshua have paused from whatever they were discussing and looked up to see who interrupted them. Jeonghan was expecting a cold stare, slight irritation, or a raised eyebrow at the very least towards the unexpected guest. Instead, the CEO looks genuinely shocked. Pleasantly surprised? There’s recognition in his eyes and Jeonghan glances warily back and forth between the woman and his boss.

 

“Blue Feather?” Seungcheol asks.

 

“Nice to see you too, Sticky Paws,” the woman grins, canines on display. 

 

_ Blue Feather? Sticky Paws?  _ He looks at Joshua, but his best friend looks as confused as he feels. Who is this woman?

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol can’t believe his eyes. Hwayoung is standing in his office looking as beautiful as ever, if not more so than the last time he saw her. Memories of messy white hair underneath him, pleading eyes, and sweet cries of pleasure come to mind. But now is not the time.

 

He stands up from his seat and walks over to the visitor, noticing his assistant standing a little behind her.

 

“I’m sorry. I tried stopping her, but she wouldn’t take no for an answer. She—”

 

“Doesn’t like to be kept waiting,” Seungcheol finishes, looking at Hwayoung in the eye.  Jeonghan blinks at him in surprise. “When Taejun said he was going to send he was going to send over a representative, I didn’t think it was going to be you.” 

 

“I’m the director of this project; I need to make sure everything needs to run smoothly. You know I’m a stickler for details.” 

 

“Glad to see you haven’t changed a bit,” Seungcheol smirks and turns toward Joshua and Jeonghan. “Meet Kim Hwayoung, one of Abochi’s top models and executive director of their new clothing line. She’ll be working with us quite often from now on.” She bows her head politely and he gestures to the other two men in the room. “This is Joshua Hong, head of marketing. You’ll be working with him a lot. And this is Yoon Jeonghan, my assistant.” He waits for them to exchange greetings before dismissing them, leaving him alone with Hwayoung.

 

“Kim Hwayoung. One of Korea’s top models and director of her own clothing line,” he leans back against his desk and whistles. “Who would have thought.”

 

“And who would have thought a scraggly wolf would be the CEO of the biggest conglomerate in Korea,” she replies. 

 

Seungcheol chuckles and gestures toward the chair Joshua occupied earlier. As Hwayoung sits down, he takes his own seat across from her. “So, how have you been? How’s life been treating you since you came to the city?” 

 

“You haven’t been following up on me? I’m hurt,” she says. She looks genuinely upset, but the alpha can see a glint of mischief in those blue eyes. Perhaps she’ll explore acting one day as well. He’s sure she’d excel at it. 

 

“I’m not big on social media,” he shrugs. “But you do show up on a lot of advertisements. I think I just saw you on a billboard while driving in to work the other day.” 

 

“Wow, Mr. CEO actually looked up from his phone and recognized me. I’m flattered.”

 

Seungcheol laughs and redirects their conversation toward business. He listens intently as Hwayoung lays out her vision and a detailed plan to move forward with. It’s a big dream, but it’s doable. Seungcheol is impressed with how every idea has already been fleshed out and countless factors have already been accounted for. He sees a spark in blue eyes and admires her passion for this project. It’s the same passion that he once saw many years ago, running through the woods alongside a white furred wolf during a hunt.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan knew this was coming, but it didn’t help to lessen his discomfort. Hwayoung was at the office almost every day and she spent nearly all of her time in Seungcheol’s office. When the blond offered to talk to HR and see if there was an open cubicle available, the blue-eyed omega quickly dismissed the idea. She didn’t want to make a hassle over a temporary position and the cubicle desks were far too small for her. It took all of his self control not to give her the middle finger and storm out of his boss’ office. She’s an important business partner… and important to Seungcheol.

 

Despite Jeonghan’s feelings, he will admit that Hwayoung is a brilliant and talented woman. The reports that he’s given are very detailed, leaving no room for questions or error. Even Joshua mentions being blown away by Hwayoung’s capabilities and ideas. She’s suggested marketing strategies that he hasn’t even thought of nor knew existed. He talks animatedly about her during one of their shared lunch breaks while Jeonghan smiles and nods through it. He doesn’t take a single bite. 

 

He also can’t help but notice how his boss treats the gorgeous omega differently than other business partners. Seungcheol always greets her with a bright hello and charming smile. The alpha takes her seriously, giving her his undivided attention during meetings and offering his own suggestions. There’s a fond look in his eyes as he watches her and he seems more relaxed around her. They mesh together well, seemingly in their own little world whenever they discuss business plans. He looks at her and treats her in a way he never did with Jeonghan. 

 

As he sits to the side in a conference room, he’s hit with the realization that Seungcheol  _ remembers  _ Hwayoung. The handsome alpha  _ doesn’t  _ remember him. Not in the slightest. Hot tears begin to prickle in the corners of his eyes, but he quickly wipes them away before someone can notice. Nobody does, except for Joshua, who gives him a concerned look from across the room. The blond shakes his head and smiles, turning back to look at whatever is being projected on the screen. 

 

With each day that passes, Jeonghan feels Seungcheol drifting further and further away from him. His boss is no longer in reach and no matter how fast he runs, he can’t catch up.

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol and Hwayoung’s close relationship is even more glaringly apparent as the two talk animatedly during dinner. It’s been almost three months since the blue-eyed omega stepped foot into Pledis and she wanted to treat them to dinner. They’re at a pricier restaurant, one that called for a more formal attire. Hwayoung looks stunning in a dusty pink evening dress. It’s adorned with sparkling jewels around the bust, but the gems pale in comparison to her dazzling smile. She sits next to Seungcheol, dressed in a perfectly tailored suit that accentuates his dashing features and screams money. Jeonghan has a perfect view of the alpha sitting across from him. A perfect view of a strong arm slung comfortably over the back of Hwayoung’s chair. 

 

Jeonghan is glad for Joshua’s presence beside him. He isn’t third wheeling on a date, but he feels like he is. They’re in the middle of explaining their peculiar nicknames for each other (Joshua asked), but the blond is listening halfheartedly. Something about Hwayoung trying to catch a bird and ending up with a bunch of feathers up her snout and Seungcheol nearly avoiding death by bees while being covered in honey. They’re both laughing heartily, to the point where the alpha has tears in his eyes. Jeonghan doesn’t think he’s ever seen Seungcheol laugh like that. Joshua’s laughing too, so the story must have been hilarious. Jeonghan does his best to fake a convincing laugh. He’s had plenty of practice at business dinners and passes the test once again. 

 

Once they’ve calmed down, Hwayoung starts telling another story embarrassing story about Seungcheol. At this point, the blond doesn’t have the energy to even pretend that he’s listening. He looks down and picks at his food with his fork. He’s hardly touched it, not having an appetite with his stomach twisting in strange ways all evening. These days he hardly eats at all. 

 

“Hannie? Are you okay?” Seungcheol asks. Jeonghan snaps his head up immediately, meeting concerned chocolate-brown eyes. How long has it been since the alpha called him that? How long has it been since Seungcheol looked at him with total adoration? It feels like it’s been ages since he’s felt Seungcheol's care for him. 

 

His heart flutters for a moment and then makes a weird lurch when he sees Hwayoung’s head resting on Seungcheol’s shoulder. It looks so natural, like she was made to sit at the alpha’s side. He wants to trade places with her. To sit beside Seungcheol and rest his head on that firm, comforting shoulder. To feel a strong, protective arm wrapped around him. To press his lips against passionate ones that make him come undone. 

 

But he’s no match for her. Hwayoung is brilliant and beautiful. She’s a damn supermodel and a businesswoman who won’t take no for an answer. A perfect match for a handsome, charismatic, powerful CEO who has all of Korea at his fingertips. 

 

Jeonghan is merely a personal assistant. A glorified secretary at best. Nothing he does or can do will put him on the same level as Hwayoung. He doesn’t stand a chance. 

 

“Hannie?” The alpha looks more worried at the omega’s lack of response. 

 

“Ah, it’s nothing. Just… tired. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night,” Jeonghan says with a small laugh. “I also ate a big lunch, so I’m not that hungry,” he continues to lie. 

 

Seungcheol looks unconvinced, so Jeonghan gives him the best smile he can fake. He doesn’t want to ruin the good mood that was happening a few moments ago. The alpha smiles when he sees the blond’s happy expression and turns back to look at Hwayoung. 

 

Joshua nudges Jeonghan’s side and the blond turns to look at him. 

 

_ What’s wrong?  _ His eyes say. Jeonghan shakes his head and squeezes his best friend’s hand. He’ll be alright. He has to be.

 

Joshua ends up driving Jeonghan home after the blond politely declines his boss’ offer, not wanting to be in a confined space with Hwayoung. The drive is quiet and Joshua doesn’t speak until he puts his car in park. 

 

“I know you don’t want to talk about it, but remember I’m here for you,” Joshua says softly.

 

“I know. Thanks Joshuji.” 

 

His best friend smiles a little at the nickname. “Try to get some rest tonight, okay? I’ll see you at work on Monday.”

 

“I will. Good night!”

 

Jeonghan spends a good half an hour hunched over the toilet, emptying what little was in his stomach. After a few moments of dry heaving and changing his clothes, he crawls into bed and spends many miserable hours trying to fall asleep. Sleep doesn’t come as easy as it used to. 

 

* * *

 

It’s nearly 10pm and Seungcheol is still sitting in his office, tapping away at his computer. The day Hwayoung’s new clothing line launches is quickly approaching. He’s had many late nights in the office the past few weeks, trying to get everything settled for the launch date. 

 

He hears a knock at the door and looks up to see his beautiful assistant walk in. Bless his heart. Seungcheol’s increased workload has resulted in Jeonghan working an insane amount of hours as well. However, the blond never complained, completing all of his tasks dutifully as usual. 

 

Although, the alpha has been worrying that the work is taking a toll on the poor omega. As Jeonghan approaches, Seungcheol can see, even in the dim lighting, that the blond’s hair has lost its usual sheen. His cheeks are more gaunt and his shirts seem looser than before. There’s dark circles beneath his eyes, but most people in the office have bags under their eyes, including Seungcheol himself. Still, he feels bad and wishes he could make his precious assistant smile again. It’s been too long since he’s seen that pretty smile. After all this work is over, he’ll have to take Jeonghan on another date and spoil him. When was their last date? He can’t remember. 

 

“This is the final list of all of the products that will be released on the launch date. Check your inbox; Shua sent you an updated marketing plan. Wonwoo is still working on our updated budget,” Jeonghan says, straight and to the point. He sounds so tired; it breaks Seungcheol’s heart. What he wouldn’t give just to take the sweet omega home, cuddle with him, and kiss all his tiredness away.

 

“Thank you, Hannie. It’s late; go home, get some rest,” Seungcheol says softly, smiling as his fingers linger against Jeonghan’s when he takes the packet from him. 

 

Jeonghan hums but doesn’t move away from Seungcheol’s desk. He bites his bottom lip nervously and keeps his gaze towards the floor.

 

“Hannie? Is something wrong?” 

 

“How much do you remember from the forest?” Jeonghan asks suddenly. The alpha blinks in surprise. This wasn’t a question he was expecting, but he answers it anyways.

 

“Just the important stuff I guess. It would be impossible to remember everything. I’ve spent around 40 years there.” He sees Jeonghan’s shoulders stiffen slightly.

 

“Just the important stuff?” The blond whispers. 

 

“Yeah… What about you? How much do you remember?” 

 

“Just the important stuff.” Jeonghan’s faint sweet scent sours slightly. Seungcheol sniffs to catch a stronger whiff. It smells like a wilting flower. Alarmed, he stands up from his seat, but the blond is already at the door.

 

“Goodnight, Seungcheol,” Jeonghan says, voice cracking at the end. Before the alpha can say anything, the door closes and his assistant is gone. 

 

* * *

 

“Han… you can’t keep doing this to yourself,” Joshua says gently, rubbing Jeonghan’s arm. They’re both sitting on the couch in Jeonghan’s apartment, pressed close to each other. 

 

“I can’t help it! I like him. I really like him,” Jeonghan sniffles, arms wrapping around his knees tighter as he brings his legs closer to his chest. 

 

“But doesn’t it hurt?”

 

“Of course it hurts,” the blond scoffs. “What heartbreak doesn’t hurt?”

 

“Not like that. I mean…” Joshua pauses and takes a breath before continuing. “Doesn’t it hurt more for omegas?” He asks softly.

 

Jeonghan whips his head to the side, looking at his best friend with wide eyes.

 

“You knew..?” He croaks.

 

“Mhmm,” Joshua nods. “Did you think I wouldn’t find it weird that you would disappear off the face of the earth for a week every few months? Also when you refused to room with me even though we’re best friends? Did you also forget that my parents are werewolf doctors?” He laughs lightly and pokes Jeonghan’s cheek. “Of course I knew. Don’t worry; I didn’t tell anyone. There’s a reason you didn’t even tell your best friend right?” 

 

“I’m sorry…” Jeonghan murmurs, puffy eyes becoming watery once more.

 

“Hey. Hey. Don’t beat yourself up over it. I’m not blaming you for anything.” Joshua reaches over and wraps his arms tightly around the blond. “Dad told me to look out for you. He never said why, but I never questioned it. I didn’t need a reason to watch over one of my closest friends.” He smiles and presses a gentle kiss to Jeonghan’s temple. The two sit in silence for a few minutes before the brunette continues. “You can tell me anything. You know that right? Of course, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. But I’m here for you.”

 

Jeonghan nods slightly in Joshua’s hold. Tears escape from his eyes and he finally lets his pent up pain and sorrow flow out. 

 

“It hurts… It hurts so much,” he cries, clutching at his chest and whimpering. Joshua hugs him tighter and whispers soothing words into his ear.

 

The poor omega spends the night sobbing in his best friend’s arms.

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan wakes up feeling like his whole body is on fire. He groans, clutching at his middle as he doubles over in pain. His ribs are more prominent now and they ache under his fingertips. Although his body hurts all over, his head feels like it’s spinning, and his throat is bone dry, nothing compares to the burning sensation in his groin. Jeonghan wants nothing more than to be filled and fucked thoroughly, over and over. Flashes of a handsome alpha with raven-hair and chocolate-brown eyes flash in his mind. He moans pitifully as he curls into an even smaller ball, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

Luckily, Jeonghan had an inkling that his heat would be starting over the weekend. He sent an email to HR, asking for a week of sick leave, and texted Joshua just in case. His best friend quickly responded, asking if he needed anything and if he should contact his parents. Joshua definitely inherited his parents’ abounding kindness. Jeonghan thanked Joshua and said nothing was necessary. His only request was that he would not tell Seungcheol about his heat. 

 

Now, the blond regrets not taking his friend’s offer. He’s never had a heat escalate this quickly nor feel this painful. 

 

Jeonghan sweats through his clothes and his sheets quickly. Groaning, he drags himself out of bed and throws his clothes off as he half limps towards his bathroom. He turns on the shower and sits on cold tiles, letting freezing water run down his body. It doesn’t get rid of the aching pain he feels in the depths of his gut, but it does soothe it a little. 

 

He sits in the shower for ten minutes, when he realizes the water is no longer having a cooling effect. After turning off the water, he doesn’t bother drying himself and crawls back to his bed. It’s not worth trying to change his sheets when they’re going to get ruined again in two minutes. He curls into a fetal position again, cries and moans muffled by sweat-soaked sheets.

 

Jeonghan drifts in and out of consciousness every few hours, body both shutting down and being startled awake due to the intense pain. He doesn’t know how long it’s been. It could be a few hours. Maybe days. 

 

He’s about to pass out again when he hears a loud banging on his door. Immediately, his body tenses, expecting the worst. A thirsty alpha has caught his enticing scent, driven mad by lust, and is about to break down his damn door just to have a good fuck. 

 

Then, he hears a voice that he has both missed dearly and dreaded hearing.

 

“Jeonghan? Jeonghan! Are you okay?” More banging. “If you’re awake please open up! I know you’re there!” More banging. “Please! I need to know if you’re okay! Jeonghan please!” 

 

Jeonghan moans pathetically and turns away from the door. Not this. Not now. Part of him wants to open the door and run straight into Seungcheol’s arms. The bigger part of him is refusing to. Too scared of being rejected and receiving the final blow. He’s not sure if he can take anymore pain. The prospect of a willing alpha to help him through this excruciating heat is tempting though…

 

“Jeonghan!” Seungcheol sounds desperate. His voice rings through, despite multiple doors separating them. “If you don’t open up, I’ll break this door!” 

 

“Stupid alpha…” Jeonghan grumbles. He blindly reaches for a shirt and pair of boxers. The shirt is inside out and his underwear is on backwards, but getting it on was a struggle. At least he won’t be naked if he has to answer the door. 

 

He trudges to the door and winces as the banging continues. Jeonghan is surprised one of his neighbors hasn’t complained yet. He stops a few feet away and musters as much strength as he can.

 

“Go away!” He yells hoarsely. His throat burns. 

 

* * *

 

“Go away!”

 

Seungcheol stops pounding on the door and his eyes widen as he hears his assistant’s voice.

 

“Jeonghan? Oh thank god.” He exhales a sigh of relief. “Hannie are you okay? What’s wrong? Are you sick? Is it… that?” He pauses, waiting for an answer. When one doesn’t come, he starts panicking again. 

 

“Go away, asshole.” 

 

_ What?  _

 

“Hannie?” He asks softly, wondering if he heard wrong. The voice was so faint, so broken. 

 

“I said… go away… asshole.” 

 

“Hannie? What’s wrong? Why do you want me to leave?” At this point he’s pressed up as much as he can against the door, straining to hear anything from the omega hiding from him. There’s a whimper and a muffled sob that sets red flags off in Seungcheol’s head.

 

“Hannie!” He grabs the doorknob and starts shaking it violently, as if it would open at his bidding. 

 

“No!” He feels the shaking stop slightly, a weak hold on the other side. “Don’t… please don’t. Just— just go away Seungcheol.” 

 

Seungcheol can feel his heart breaking at the sound of the omega’s weak and pained voice.

 

“Hannie…” he says softly, as if trying to coax a frightened animal out of hiding. “I’m worried about you. It’s… it’s that time right? That’s why you’ve been missing from work? I can smell it from out here. If you don’t want me to help you through it, that’s— that’s fine. But can I at least see you? I need to know you’re okay. I promise I’ll hold myself back.” There’s no sound from the other side of the door, but the grip on the doorknob is still there. “Hannie, please?” 

 

He waits for a few painful silent minutes before he hears the lock turning. Lifting his body away from the door, he stands back, giving Jeonghan space. Seungcheol doesn’t even realize he’s holding his breath as he waits for the door to open. 

 

When it opens just a crack, Seungcheol is hit full force with the scent of honey and lavender. It’s stronger than he remembers, but something is wrong. Underneath it, there’s a sharp acidic scent of pain. It reminds him of when he caught a whiff of wilting flowers a few weeks ago, but its strength is a hundredfold. The alpha within him is screaming at him to calm, soothe, and protect. Anything to get rid of that scent that shouldn’t be anywhere near the pretty omega. 

 

Before he can do anything, the glimpse he gets of Jeonghan makes him freeze. The door is open only a few centimeters, but the sight makes Seungcheol’s heart drop. 

 

Jeonghan has always been skinny; too skinny for Seungcheol’s liking. But it looks like the blond hasn’t eaten in weeks. His limbs are even thinner and his bones are protruding underneath unhealthy looking skin. 

 

His skin looks ashen and his cheeks are nearly gone, sunken too far. Those pretty pink lips that Seungcheol always admired are dry, cracked, and bleeding in several places. And his eyes. Those pretty honey-brown eyes that were full of so much life are now dull, no longer sparkling. There’s no life in them. 

 

Jeonghan trembles as he leans against the doorframe. It looks like he’s struggling to keep himself up.

 

Seungcheol is in too much shock to say anything, stunned at the sight before him. What happened to his beloved omega?

 

“I— I don’t want you here,” Jeonghan says, voice shaky. “Go…” He takes a few shallow breaths. “Go away Seungcheol.”

 

“H-hannie…”

 

“Go!” Jeonghan screeches, startling the raven-haired man. “What part of go away don’t you understand? Just go. Fuck off. I… I hate you!” 

 

Seungcheol feels a stabbing pain in his chest. Somehow, he feels worse than he did hearing Jeonghan’s voice breaking and seeing the blond’s nearly corpse-like appearance. 

 

“Angel?” His voice wavers. 

 

The alpha is hit with another wave of pain, but this time it comes from the overwhelming scent of agony emanating from Jeonghan. He sees tears streaming down prominent cheekbones. The knife in Seungcheol’s heart twists cruelly and presses deeper. For a moment, the alpha wonders if it’s possible to die from a broken heart.

 

“Go away,” the blond whispers. “I hate you, Cheol.” 

 

The door slams shut, startling Seungcheol and hiding his beloved omega from view once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hwayoung has no relation to any real person. According to Google, "Hwayoung" means beautiful flower and a ranunculus flower means charm and attractiveness.


	11. Not Like This

Seungcheol stares at the closed door in front of him, dumbfounded. Jeonghan must have scent blockers installed into his doorway because the storm of overwhelming scents vanishes with the blond. However, some of the scent still creeps through; the omega’s heat and pain is too great. If Seungcheol can smell this much with the door closed, he can only imagine how crushed Jeonghan must feel.

 

“Hannie?” Seungcheol tries again. He receives a pained cry in return. The alpha within him is screaming at him to break the door down and gather the omega in his arms. To kiss away his tears and whisper sweet, soothing words. But he can’t. Not like this. Just his presence seems to pain the omega, and invading his space may push him further away. He can’t lose Jeonghan. 

 

Still, he doesn’t have it in him to walk away. The draw of an omega in need, an omega he cares deeply about, is too strong. He _needs_ to make sure Jeonghan is okay, but he can’t do anything to help. 

 

Seungcheol has never felt more powerless, sitting at Jeonghan’s doorstep and listening to pitiful sobbing and whimpers. He doesn’t notice when he starts whining himself, nor when tears stream down his cheeks as he rests his head against the door. 

 

Eventually the cries stop and he assumes that Jeonghan fell asleep. He remains at the doorstep through the night and into the early hours of the next day. 

 

Looking at his watch, he groans as he realizes he has to leave for work. The alpha turns back to the door and speaks softly.

 

“Hannie? I need to go now. I’ll come back after work, but if you need anything, anything at all, please call me. Or text. If you feel more comfortable asking Joshua, that’s fine too. Just please, _please_ take care of yourself.” 

 

He stares at the closed door and strains his ears to listen for something. Anything. But he’s met with silence. He’s not even sure if the omega is awake.

 

Begrudgingly, he picks himself up off the floor and takes the elevator down to his car. As he looks in the rearview mirror, he realizes how disheveled he looks. Hair sticking in odd directions. Eyes red and eye bags even worse from staying up all night. His clothes are a rumpled mess, having gone straight from work to Jeonghan’s place. The alpha sighs and sends a text to his driver, asking to bring a change of clothes, some toiletries, and a large cup of coffee to the office. 

 

Once the text is sent, he sets off to work. He nearly gets into an accident a couple times, mind fuzzy due to lack of sleep and abounding concern for a certain omega. 

 

When he enters the building, the guard looks shocked, seeing Seungcheol’s unkept appearance. The CEO ignores the stares of other various employees who are here bright and early and takes the lift up to his office. 

 

He pauses by his assistant’s desk, fingers running across polished wood. It’s been unoccupied for two days. Two too many days in Seungcheol’s opinion. 

 

Sighing sadly, the CEO walks into his office and collapses into his chair. There’s no sticky note on his desk, reminding him of what he needed to do today. He wasn’t expecting one, but it’s still disheartening. 

 

He sits for what seems like hours, staring blankly at his computer that he has yet to turn on. In reality, it’s only fifteen minutes and he’s startled by a knock on his door. Looking up, he sees a familiar face walk in carrying a garment bag, a tote bag, and a large cup of coffee.

 

“Wow, you look like shit. Did you even go home last night?” Jihoon asks and holds out the various items in his hands. “Met your driver in the lobby.” 

 

“No,” Seungcheol replies. He reaches for the coffee first and takes a long sip before slamming the cup down on his desk. “And thanks.” 

 

“Did you stay at the office all night?” 

 

“No.” He takes both of the bags and peers into the tote. Seeing the various items thrown in, he makes a mental note to give his driver a raise, and walks into the restroom attached to his office.

 

“Then where were you?” Jihoon’s voice isn’t too muffled; he must be standing by the closed door.

 

“I went to Jeonghan’s place,” Seungcheol says before he quickly begins to brush his teeth and examines his reflection in the mirror.

 

“Jeonghan?” 

 

“Mhmm.” He spits into the sink and rinses. Then, he starts to clean the stubble that had grown overnight. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Something felt… wrong. Like how you can tell when Soonyoung is going through a rough time.” 

 

“Wait— you and Jeonghan aren’t mated are you?”

 

Seungcheol nearly knicks himself with the razor. Cursing under his breath, he decides that it’s good enough and washes his face. 

 

“We’re not,” he says flatly before drying his face. 

 

“So why the sudden concern? He called in sick, and I know that’s unusual for him, but there has to be a good reason. He’s probably burnt out from all the work he has to do. Just let him rest and he’ll be back in no time.” 

 

As Jihoon speaks, Seungcheol changes into a clean outfit. His eyebrows furrow as he listens to Jihoon’s logic. It would make sense if Jeonghan wasn’t an omega, but his best friend doesn’t know that. He’s not sure how many people are privy to Jeonghan’s secret. Maybe it’s just him. Now would not be a good time to break the omega’s trust, especially when he’s exceptionally angry with Seungcheol for some reason.

 

With a sigh, the alpha fixes his hair with some gel and a fine-toothed comb. There’s no way he can try explaining Jeonghan’s situation without mentioning a critical piece of information. Seungcheol has to solve this problem on his own. 

 

After checking his reflection once more and deeming himself presentable, he walks back into his office.

 

Jihoon watches as he sits back in his chair and starts his computer. It feels like he’s being scrutinized under a microscope and it’s unnerving.

 

“It’s fine, Jihoon. I’m worried about him, but I’m here. Hwayoung’s clothing line will launch soon and she needs me here. The company needs me here.” 

 

The COO looks like he wants to counter that, but he decides against it.

 

“Whatever you say, Cheol. Remember we have a meeting at 9:30.” Jihoon turns on his heel and gives a carefree wave as he exits the office. However, he pauses and gives Seungcheol a concerned look before he closes the door. 

 

* * *

 

“Seungcheol. Seungcheol!”

 

“Huh?” The alpha blinks and looks up. Hwayoung is looking at him with an exasperated expression. Other pairs of eyes are fixed on him as well, perplexed. Perhaps worried as well.

 

“Did you hear anything I just said?” She asks.

 

“The final samples came in and met your approval?”

 

Hwayoung raises an eyebrow. When she realizes that the alpha is serious, she deflates a little.

 

“Seungcheol… we went over that 20 minutes ago.” She sighs and looks up at him, exhausted. Her makeup can’t conceal the tiredness present underneath her eyes. “Are you sure you’re feeling okay?”

 

“Yeah. Just spaced out a little that’s all.”

 

“Seungcheol…” 

 

“It’s fine. What were you saying?” He flips through the pages in front of him, eyes scanning diagrams and paragraphs to catch up. Nothing sticks. His mind keeps drifting to Jeonghan’s sickly appearance and his pained cries.

 

“Cheol. Go home.” 

 

The CEO’s eyes flicker up to his second in command. Jihoon is giving him a stern expression, but it’s not unfriendly.

 

“Jihoon, I need to be here.” 

 

“No, you don’t. I can run things while you’re gone.”

 

“But—“

 

“Cheol, you’re not much help when your mind isn’t here.” Seungcheol tenses at Jihoon’s blunt words. His best friend continues, “You’ve never taken a day off. Ever. Not once in the 30 years you’ve been working here. Make use of your sick days for once. You’re worried about him aren’t you? Just go.” 

 

Seungcheol shifts a bit in his seat, hesitating to leave such an important meeting.

 

“Go,” Jihoon says softly. “It will be alright.” 

 

Nodding, Seungcheol quickly gathers his papers and makes his way towards the door. Joshua stops him before he can leave, hand gripping his wrist insistently.

 

“Don’t hurt him,” Joshua whispers. His eyes look up pleadingly. Brown eyes soft and full of affection.

 

“I won’t,” the alpha murmurs. Joshua’s grip loosens and he watches as Seungcheol quickly leaves the room. 

 

* * *

 

After a bit of Googling and a quick run to the pharmacy, the alpha finds himself standing in front of Jeonghan’s apartment once again. He’s nervous, having been turned away quite forcefully less than 24 hours ago, and his hands are clammy. He fidgets in front of the closed door for about 5 minutes until he gathers the courage to knock gently on the door.

 

“Jeonghan?” Silence answers him. He tries again, knocking a little harder. Seungcheol strains his ears, listening for any sign of life. Then, he realizes that he can’t smell Jeonghan at all. At the realization, he grips the doorknob in a panic.

 

“Jeonghan?” He calls again, voice higher in worry. The doorknob turns easily in his grip. Seungcheol’s shoulders tense. The door is unlocked. Did someone slip in and hurt Jeonghan while he was away?

 

Bracing himself for the worst, he slowly opens the door and peers inside. 

 

Fortunately, Jeonghan is still in his apartment. However, he’s lying passed out on the floor a few feet away from the door.

 

“Hannie!” Seungcheol rushes to him, dropping bags of medicine and food in his haste to get to the omega. “No, no, no, no, no.” The alpha frantically scans Jeonghan’s face and checks for any sign of life. His scent is so faint; not even a fraction of what he experienced yesterday. The small whiff he does get makes him feel a dull throb in his chest. 

 

When Seungcheol hears a faint heartbeat, he breathes out a sigh that sounds like a choked sob. Cradling the fragile body in his arms, he pulls Jeonghan close and kisses all over his face and the top of his head. 

 

“What happened to you Hannie?” He whispers, eyes filling with tears. Seungcheol’s eyes are so watery that they barely see the omega’s eyes open slightly.

 

“Seung…cheol?” 

 

“Yes. Yes, Hannie. I’m here.” 

 

“Cheol…” The omega’s voice tapers off and they stare at each other for a few moments. Then, something seems to click in Jeonghan’s brain. Honey-brown eyes widen and he weakly tries to push Seungcheol away. “Go… go ‘way Seuncheol… don’t wan… don’t wan you.” His voice is hoarse and his words are slurred.

 

“Hannie, you’re—” he swallows, not wanting to say his next words. “You’re dying. I can’t leave you like this.” 

 

“No!” The omega cries weakly, hitting the alpha’s chest with small fists. 

 

“Angel,” Seungcheol croaks, gently brushing away the blond’s fringe. “I know you don’t want me here… but I can’t leave until you get better.” 

 

Jeonghan’s fists land softly on a strong chest once more before slowly dropping. The omega whimpers and sobs quietly, curling into a small ball in Seungcheol’s hold. The alpha resists the urge to kiss Jeonghan again and carefully picks up his limp body. He starts walking toward what he assumes is Jeonghan’s bedroom, but is hit with the scent of heat. It’s filled with lust, desire, and a deep, aching pain. A longing for something that was never given. Halting in the middle of the hallway, Seungcheol looks down mournfully at the man in his arms. 

 

“I’m so sorry, Jeonghan…” 

 

Not trusting himself in the omega’s bedroom, he returns to the living room and sets Jeonghan down on the couch. Then, he scurries back to the entrance to close and lock the door and pick up the bags he brought. 

 

“Water… water first,” he murmurs to himself as he pulls out a bottle of water. Seungcheol brings it back to Jeonghan and carefully lifts the blond’s head. 

 

“Hannie… I need you to drink okay?” The omega gives a small whimper and tries turning his head away, but gravity works against him. “Please… you need to have something. It’s just water, okay? Hannie please.” 

 

When Jeonghan seems too weak to fight, Seungcheol supports Jeonghan with one arm while his other hand carefully tilts the water bottle toward parted lips. The blond manages a few sips before sputtering and moving away. It’s not nearly enough, but this small bit was at least somewhat of a success.

 

Seungcheol slowly lays Jeonghan back down and caps the water bottle. He then rifles through his bag and pulls out boxes of medicine. He pops a small pill out of the foil and holds it up to the blond’s lips.

 

“Here, take this too.” 

 

Jeonghan’s eyes remain closed, but his eyebrows furrow and he shakes his head.

 

“It’s supposed to help your heat. Hannie, please. Just this last thing and then you can rest again.” 

 

A little more coaxing and Jeonghan successfully downs the medicine before falling asleep once more. Seungcheol slumps at the side of the couch, tension releasing from his body. He’s exhausted, for a number of reasons, but he can’t sleep now. 

 

The alpha looks up at Jeonghan and frowns, seeing the omega’s fitful expression. With a gentle hand, he reaches up and rubs the crinkle between Jeonghan’s brows until he relaxes to a more peaceful expression. Smiling, Seungcheol pulls his hand back and watches the steady rise and fall of Jeonghan’s chest. He still looks weak and very ill, but the alpha will stay by his side until the blond is restored to full health. 

 

* * *

 

Every few hours, Jeonghan wakes up and Seungcheol is immediately at his side, feeding him water and whispering words of encouragement. The omega seems confused whenever his brain registers that Seungcheol is assisting him and he tries pushing the alpha away. Seungcheol smiles through it, allowing Jeonghan to let out his pent up frustration. He’s still weak and the gentle hits feel like nothing against strong muscle, but there’s an ache deep in Seungcheol’s heart. Each contact of a trembling fist against his chest pains him even more.

 

As Jeonghan slowly recovers, his heat symptoms also return. The sweet scent of honey and lavender tickles Seungcheol’s nose and he does his best to push down his base primal instincts.

 

The omega’s breathing is labored, quick and shallow puffs of air. His clothes and hair begin to stick to his body as his temperature rises past normal levels. Seungcheol scrambles for a damp towel and a basin of ice water, but there is only so much he can do to clean the sweat that continues to collect at the blond’s forehead.

 

“Hurts… it hurts,” Jeonghan whines in his sleep as the alpha gently dabs the towel against his forehead.

 

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. It’ll be over soon, Hannie.” Seungcheol submerges the towel in cold water again and wrings it out before putting it back against Jeonghan’s forehead.

 

“Hurts…” The omega lifts a shaky hand and rests it on his chest. Bony fingers curl slightly, weakly grasping for the organ encased inside his ribs.

 

Seungcheol’s eyes follow Jeonghan’s movement. His chest hurts? Is it hard to breathe? Or perhaps, his heart? The raven-haired man rests a warm hand on top of Jeonghan’s and rubs his thumb soothingly back and forth across the back of the blond’s hand. If only there was a way to take away his pain. Seungcheol would volunteer to do so in a heartbeat. 

 

* * *

 

Rest, medicine, hydration, and a pinch of love brings Jeonghan back to consciousness. It’s now the end of the week and Seungcheol is beyond tired. He’s only managed to doze off here and there when the draw of sleep was too powerful to resist. Even then, he only managed about 20 minutes of sleep during those moments of weakness, instincts too alert to allow for a longer period of rest. 

 

This week has been a battle, but now Seungcheol may be facing his toughest fight yet. 

 

“Alpha, please. Alpha… need you. Need you in me. It hurts so much, _please_ ,” Jeonghan pants. He’s gripping Seungcheol’s wrist and practically begging the alpha to do _anything_ to ease his pain. Jeonghan may be conscious, but he’s not in a clear state of mind. He’s nearing the end of his heat and its effects are in full force. The omega’s thoughts are full of sex and the burning desire to ease the uncomfortable feeling in his core. That could easily be remedied by an alpha’s cock, but the man in front of him is decidedly stubborn. 

 

It’s a struggle. Jeonghan’s scent is overwhelming and so enticing; Seungcheol is getting dizzy just being near the blond. It would be so easy just to give in to Jeonghan’s bidding. The omega is so pliant and willing. Porcelain skin waiting to be marked with bites and bruises. A small portion on his neck is exceptionally tempting… Jeonghan also wouldn’t have the strength to resist him. Not that he would; he seems desperate to have Seungcheol fuck him. 

 

But not like this. Jeonghan isn’t thinking properly. His heat muddled mind is making him say things that he doesn’t want. That much is apparent, seeing as the omega has been persistently trying to push him away all week. 

 

“ _Alpha_ ,” Jeonghan whines.

 

Seungcheol sighs heavily and closes his eyes. Those damn puppy eyes are a force of their own. He’s hardly gotten any sleep all week and he doesn’t have the strength to say no to such a pitiful expression. 

 

“No, Jeonghan.” 

 

“B-but why? Am I not… desirable?” _You’re a wet dream._ “Do you not like me?”

 

“That’s not it…” 

 

“You don’t like me.” Seungcheol opens his eyes and is gripped with worry when he sees Jeonghan’s bottom lip trembling. “You don’t like me,” he repeats, voice breaking. 

 

“Hannie—”

 

It’s too late. Fresh tears fall down Jeonghan’s face and he curls into a tight ball. 

 

“Why don’t you like me?” The omega cries. “You remember her, why don’t you remember _me_?”

 

Seungcheol is beyond confused at this point. He’s momentarily stunned into silence before he frantically starts wiping away the quickly falling tears. 

 

“Hannie, angel. That’s not true at all.” He shushes the blond’s quiet sobs and continues speaking softly. “I _do_ like you, Hannie. I like you a lot.”

 

“No, you don’t,” the omega hiccups. “I’m not important.”

 

“Who told you that you weren’t important, angel?” Seungcheol’s brows furrow as he continues fussing over Jeonghan.

 

“You—” Jeonghan chokes on a sob, gasping for air. “You did.”

 

 _What?_ Seungcheol’s hand freezes as it moves damp strands of blond hair away from his face. When did he ever tell his precious omega that he wasn’t important? He racks his brain, but he can’t think of anything that would imply that.

 

His pause is a second too long. The omega whimpers and tries turning away from the raven-haired man. 

 

“No, no, no. Hannie, you _are_ important. You’re so precious. I love you so much,” he coos, hands gently reaching up to keep Jeonghan facing him. 

 

“Then prove it.”

 

“W-what?” Seungcheol blinks owlishly at the man in front of him.

 

“Make love to me.” The alpha stares at Jeonghan in disbelief, jaw hanging uselessly. “Please… it hurts so much.” Jeonghan moves Seungcheol’s hand over his heart and presses it firmly against his sweaty shirt. “It _hurts_ . Alpha, _please_. Just make it stop hurting.” 

 

The raven-haired man hesitates, not sure whether to give in to Jeonghan’s pleas. As he looks into watery honey-brown eyes, his resolve begins to crumble. 

 

“ _Please_.” 

 

Seungcheol gives in. He leans forward and presses his lips against chapped ones. Jeonghan whimpers and kisses the alpha back desperately. Thin arms wrap around the Seungcheol’s neck and weakly pull him closer. 

 

The alpha continues to kiss Jeonghan as he carefully lifts the omega and joins him on the couch. He maneuvers Jeonghan so the blond is sitting on his lap. Jeonghan delights in the new position and circles his hips, grinding on the alpha’s groin. Seungcheol groans. He can feel wetness seeping through Jeonghan’s boxers to his trousers. The added pressure doesn’t help. 

 

“M-more. More,” Jeonghan begs against Seungcheol’s lips. The alpha slips a hand underneath the blond’s thin T-shirt and gingerly runs his fingers over pale skin. He feels Jeonghan’s ribs and frowns; the blond wasn’t nearly this thin the last time he helped Jeonghan through his heat. Before he can worry anymore about his health, the omega distracts him by biting his bottom lip.

 

“Touch me more,” he whispers before licking his way past Seungcheol’s awaiting lips. The alpha moans and searches underneath Jeonghan’s shirt. When he finds a pert nipple, the omega releases a shuddering breath. He mewls and grasps at Seungcheol’s shoulders as the alpha continues to pleasure him. 

 

Eventually, it’s not enough and Jeonghan is squirming in Seungcheol’s lap.

 

“More. Need more,” he gasps, grinding down on Seungcheol’s erection. The alpha growls and all but rips the offending article of clothing off slender legs. His hands knead Jeonghan’s ass before inching towards his leaking entrance. Seungcheol drags a finger through some of the slick before gently prodding at Jeonghan’s awaiting hole. The omega nearly impales himself on Seungcheol’s finger, but the alpha holds him securely by the hips. 

 

“D-don’t tease me,” Jeonghan whines. Seungcheol nods and gently eases his finger inside the man on his lap. It slides in easily with the copious amount of slick that Jeonghan is producing. The omega lets out a quiet moan as Seungcheol’s lips move toward the blond’s neck, gently nipping and kissing the exposed skin. He carefully fingers Jeonghan, just skirting past the bundle of nerves that’s sure to make the omega scream.

 

A bit of whining convinces Seungcheol to ease in another finger, and another. He’s stretching the omega’s hole and drumming against his prostate every few thrusts while continuing to mark up Jeonghan’s neck. 

 

“Hahh… alpha need your— ahh… cock. Alpha please,” Jeonghan gasps, trying to make Seungcheol’s fingers reach deeper inside of him.

 

“C-can’t do that, Hannie,” Seungcheol replies, kissing up Jeonghan’s jawline.

 

“B-but I need mmm it.” The alpha pretends he doesn’t hear the blond’s cries. He can help Jeonghan with this much, but nothing more. A part of him is scared of what he would do if he were to fully give in to his alpha instincts. He doesn’t want to lose control and hurt the precious omega. Or perhaps mate with him in a flurry of passion. It’s meant to be a mutual agreement; he can’t take advantage of Jeonghan when he’s in this state. As of now, he’s barely keeping sane with a half naked Jeonghan in his lap, looking like a wet dream, and his favorite scent permeating the air around them.

 

“ _Alpha_.”

 

“I’m sorry, angel. Just bear with this for now,” Seungcheol whispers. He thrusts harder and deeper, trying to make the omega see stars. His other hand reaches between them and begins stroking Jeonghan’s leaking cock. 

 

The blond cries out in pleasure, but tears start to fall from his eyes. Although Seungcheol is doing his best to make Jeonghan feel good, the omega is not satisfied. Nothing will make him content unless the alpha’s remaining self-control breaks and he starts fucking Jeonghan to completion. 

 

“Please. Alpha, please,” Jeonghan cries, clinging to Seungcheol’s shoulders as pressure begins coiling in his belly. 

 

“I’m sorry, Hannie. I’m so sorry.”

 

“Cheollie—” the blond whispers before his eyes roll back and he releases in Seungcheol’s hand. 

 

Seungcheol can’t fight the tears that prickle in his eyes when he hears the blond whisper his name. He strokes Jeonghan through his orgasm and lets the blond collapse on him. Seungcheol pulls his fingers out and holds Jeonghan’s slumped body close to him, ignoring the sticky feeling on his clothes and fingers. 

 

“Hannie,” he cries into the blond’s hair. “Hannie… my sweet Hannie… I’m so sorry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to put this in the notes for ch 10, but in the words of [bonnieanonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie): is it a jc fic if jh doesn't suffer? No. (On another note, if you want more jc fics I recommend their stories! All of them are a joy to read.) 
> 
> I have read a plethora of a/b/o fics and each is a little different. The characteristics of jh's heat is more or less a conglomerate of different ideas that I've seen.


	12. One Step Forward

When Jeonghan awakens, he feels one cushiony wall against his back and one warm, firm wall against his front. The wall in front of him feels comforting and he snuggles closer to it. Taking a deep breath, he inhales a familiar scent that makes his insides feel soft and fuzzy. It smells like fresh soil and pine trees. It reminds him of a forest he used to live in decades ago. It reminds him of a black-furred wolf with curious chocolate-brown eyes.

 

His eyes snap open and he glances up to see Seungcheol fast asleep. They’re both laying on their sides on a couch that is too small to fit the both of them. Seungcheol is resting on the edge, arm draped protectively over the blond’s side. 

 

_What is Seungcheol doing here?_

 

As the drowsiness fades from Jeonghan’s mind, he realizes that he’s only wearing a threadbear T-shirt. Panic grips him when he feels a dried substance between his thighs. 

 

_Did he and Seungcheol have sex?_

 

He lets out a frantic cry, limbs flailing, and accidentally pushes the alpha onto the floor. This effectively wakes Seungcheol and he groans, rolling over and rubbing the side that made contact with the ground.

 

Jeonghan scrambles to sit up and does his best to cover himself with the small article of clothing he has. As he watches Seungcheol sit up, still nursing his aching side, he notices that the alpha is fully clothed. He looks like a complete mess, but he’s still clothed all the same. 

 

Maybe they didn’t have sex. 

 

The blond racks his brain, trying to remember what happened. It’s like trying to put together a puzzle with half the pieces missing. He remembers being in immense pain, yelling at Seungcheol, Seungcheol cradling him gently, Seungcheol crying. 

 

 _Why was Seungcheol crying?_  

 

As Jeonghan tries to fill in the missing pieces, he clutches his head and groans. It’s too much for him to process. Numerous neurons are firing but they aren’t connecting in the right places. He feels a migraine coming and it doesn’t help his current predicament.

 

“Hannie? Are you okay?” Seungcheol asks. His hands reach up and Jeonghan instinctively slaps them away. A flash of hurt passes the alpha’s eyes and the omega instantly regrets his action.

 

“‘M sorry… Head hurts,” he mumbles, still holding his head with one hand. Seungcheol nods and hesitantly reaches up again, slower this time.

 

“Can I?” The alpha whispers. It takes a moment for Jeonghan to nod. Once he gains permission, gentle hands card through his hair and massage his head. Firm thumbs rub at his temples and Jeonghan can smell the comforting scent the alpha pumps out.

 

As Seungcheol helps him relax, the blond studies his face. The raven-haired man looks so tired. Worse than he’s ever looked at the office. His eye bags are much bigger, but they also look puffy. As if he was crying. On closer inspection, the alpha’s eyes are indeed red and there’s tear stains on his cheeks. Jeonghan can’t think of what would have warranted enough sadness for such a strong alpha to cry this much. 

 

Seungcheol’s hair is sticking in all sorts of directions, dried gel making it look even worse. There’s stubble along his chin; it doesn’t look like he’s shaved in days. 

 

Despite it all, the alpha wears a tired smile on his lips. It’s barely there, but it makes Jeonghan feel a strange mixture of warmth and guilt. 

 

“Better?” Seungcheol asks, slowly lifting his hands and drawing them back to his lap. Jeonghan almost grabs those comforting hands to nuzzle against them affectionately, but he holds himself back.

 

“Yes… thank you.” 

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Like shit. It feels like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

 

“Oh no… I wasn’t too rough, was I?” Seungcheol is giving him that guilty puppy look and it helps to slightly minimize Jeonghan’s shock.

 

“We— did we…” Jeonghan lifts a shaky hand to his neck, feeling for some kind of mating mark.

 

“No! No, no. I wouldn’t do that to you. Not when you were in so much pain,” the alpha reassures. “I… I just touched you a bit… and fingered you. You were in so much pain, Hannie. I wanted to help, but I couldn’t go all the way. I don’t even know if what I did made it better or worse… You kept crying and you were hurting. I’m so sorry, Hannie. I’m so sorry.” The guilty puppy look is still there, but Jeonghan can see the honesty in his eyes. 

 

The blond relaxes and studies Seungcheol thoughtfully. It’s a Herculean feat to resist an omega at their weakest point. Especially an omega like Jeonghan. He knows what effect his scent has on alphas. That’s why he takes so many medications to minimize it. His heat should have driven Seungcheol mad with lust. The alpha could have easily had his way and lied to Jeonghan afterward. But he didn’t. Seungcheol didn’t take advantage of him. Instead, the kind-hearted alpha saved him once again.

 

Resisting Jeonghan during his heat must have done a number on him though. The blond doesn’t think he’s seen Seungcheol ever look this weak and exhausted, save for that one time the alpha risked his life for Jeonghan in the woods decades ago.

 

“It’s okay, Cheollie. Thank you… for everything. You keep saving me and I don’t know how to repay you.” 

 

Seungcheol smiles a little when he hears the sweet nickname pass the blond’s lips. 

 

“Anything to see your pretty smile again.” 

 

Jeonghan smiles. Genuinely smiles. He hasn’t done so in so long, it feels a little foreign. But then the alpha’s expression softens into that fond, dopey expression that Jeonghan loves. The omega hasn’t seen that look in a long time either. 

 

They sit there and smile at each other until Jeonghan’s stomach interrupts them, growling in protest of being empty for so long.

 

“Oh. Sorry…” he says, bringing a hand over his stomach in a feeble attempt of making it quieter. 

 

“It’s okay; I’m hungry too. Wait here, I’ll cook us something to eat. Or you could take a shower if you want?” 

 

“What about you?” 

 

“Don’t worry about me. You get cleaned up first,” Seungcheol smiles and grunts as he gets up. He pads over to the kitchen and rummages through the fridge. “I also picked up ingredients before coming over, so you don’t need to worry about that.”

 

Jeonghan’s heart flutters in his chest. What has he done to deserve such thought and care? With a pretty blush on his cheeks, he scurries away to his bathroom. 

 

The reflection that meets him in his bathroom mirror is shocking. Jeonghan’s eyes are just as red and puffy as Seungcheol’s. He doesn’t remember crying so much, but he must have. The alpha mentioned it as well. His hair is greasy, matted, and tangled. It looks like an abandoned bird’s nest and has no trace of its silkiness and shine. 

 

He carefully lifts his shirt and discards it, grimacing as he catches sight of his protruding ribcage. His flesh seems to cling to his bones; he’s lost so much weight over the past two weeks. 

 

Jeonghan doesn’t know how Seungcheol could look at him so fondly when he looks like he took a walk through a hurricane and barely managed to survive.

 

The only positive thing he can say about his appearance is that his skin is remarkably unmarred. Save for a few faint bruises on his neck, it doesn’t look like Seungcheol touched him at all. He doesn’t know how the alpha managed to treat him so carefully and preciously while he was in heat, but he admires him all the more for it. 

 

Jeonghan tries to imagine Seungcheol touching him sweetly and gently, in a way that only he could. It makes his heart do backflips and he clutches the sink counter to steady himself. 

 

It probably would give the alpha a heart attack if he passed out in the bathroom, so the omega clears his mind and hops in the shower. He sighs contently as warm water rinses away the dirt and grime from the past week. Jeonghan lets the water run down his body for a good five minutes before he starts scrubbing his body with soap. The blond meticulously cleans every inch of his body, wanting to feel like himself once more. After a few minutes of washing, he moves onto his hair. He lathers rose scented shampoo into his hair and massages it through blond locks. When Jeonghan feels like his hair is finally free of accumulated oils and who knows what else, he rinses the shampoo out and runs conditioner through it. Eventually his fingers become uncomfortably pruny and he decides that he’s clean enough. Another minute of standing under warm running water and he is done.

 

He wraps a towel around himself and walks towards his bedroom, pausing in the hallway to peek his head out and glance at Seungcheol.

 

The handsome alpha is standing by the stove, stirring something in a pot. It smells delicious and makes Jeonghan’s mouth water. He’s humming as he watches the pot and looks up when he feels someone’s eyes on him. When Seungcheol sees the blond, he smiles sweetly. It’s ridiculous how charming he is when he looks just as ruffled as Jeonghan did prior to his shower. 

 

With an embarrassed squeak, Jeonghan ducks his head and scurries to his room. He closes the door behind him and takes deep breaths, willing his heart to stop beating so quickly. When he can finally breathe normally, he searches for a clean change of clothes. A fresh pair of boxers, an old T-shirt, and sweats. They make him feel comfy and he finally feels _clean_. It’s starting to make him feel like himself again.

 

He looks over at his bed and makes a disgruntled expression. It’s an absolute mess. Pillows at the foot of his bed and the floor, sheets somehow tangled in various places, the stale scent of heat.

 

Jeonghan makes quick work of stripping his bed clean and making a ball of linens. He carries it over to the washing machine and throws the sheets and pillowcases in. After putting in extra detergent and something to remove his scent, he turns the machine on. 

 

He makes his way back to the kitchen to find Seungcheol still standing by the stove. However, there’s a stiffness in his shoulders and his jaw is locked. 

 

“Cheol?”

 

“Huh?” The alpha blinks and turns towards the voice. “Oh. Hannie. Are you all done with your shower? Just a few more minutes; the soup is almost done.”

 

“Cheol… are you okay?”

 

“Hmm? Yes, I’m fine.”

 

“You don’t look fine.”

 

Seungcheol laughs nervously and brings a hand up to rub his neck. “I caught a whiff of your sheets when you brought them out. It smelled… well, it smelled like you and… you know. Heat. Alphas.” He makes some kind of vague gesture, twirling his spoon in the air. “It’s okay though. Your washing machine should take care of it. Anyways, you look better already. Nice and clean and—” Seungcheol pauses and sniffs the air. “Rosy? Did you use rose-scented shampoo?”

 

Trust Seungcheol to change topics quickly and leave Jeonghan a blushing mess.

 

“Y-yes… I’ve been using it since my last heat.” The reason why is unsaid, but the alpha picks up on it. 

 

“Ah. Well, it suits you. I like it.” 

 

_What about me? Do you like me?_

 

Jeonghan ignores that small insecure voice and smiles. 

 

“Do you want to sit down? The soup is just about done. I’ll get it ready for you.” The alpha is already searching the cupboards, so Jeonghan sits at his small dining table. He waits patiently and watches as Seungcheol pours a healthy serving into two bowls, admiring the way wrinkled fabric stretches over broad shoulders and bunches up around strong biceps. 

 

Seungcheol places a bowl in front of Jeonghan before coming back to the table with his own and sitting across from him.

 

“I don’t cook a lot, but this should be easy on your stomach. Didn’t want to give you something too heavy. Just eat as much as you can, okay?” The alpha smiles kindly at him and waits for the blond to take his first bite. 

 

The warm broth is rich and savory. It slides smoothly down his throat and settles comfortably in Jeonghan’s small stomach. Knowing Seungcheol made this especially for him makes it taste better.

 

“It’s good,” Jeonghan says softly. “Really good. Thank you, Cheol.” 

 

“I’m glad!” Seungcheol is beaming, dimples and all. It makes him look younger, less tired, and Jeonghan wishes he could continue to make the raven-haired man smile like that. 

 

The two men eat their soup in silence, enjoying each other’s quiet company. Seungcheol ends up downing his entire bowl while Jeonghan only manages to finish a third of it. He wants to eat more, but he feels like he’ll puke if he takes another bite.

 

“It’s okay. I’m glad you were able to eat that much,” Seungcheol reassures, reaching out to squeeze the omega’s hand. “You can eat more if you get hungry later.” He gets up to clean the dishes, but Jeonghan stops him. 

 

“I can do it. Let me clean up.” 

 

“I don’t mind. I’d rather you get some rest.” 

 

“Cheol… you’ve already done so much for me. Just let me do this one thing. Please?” He musters the best puppy eyed expression that he can and he instantly sees Seungcheol melt.

 

“Okay. Just this one thing.” 

 

“Thank you.” Jeonghan smiles and takes the bowl away from him. “Why don’t you take a shower while I get cleaned up here?” 

 

“Alright. If you don’t finish by the time I’m done, I’ll help you with the rest.” There’s that dopey smile again and Jeonghan feels his knees grow weak. Seungcheol leans in quickly and gives him a peck on the cheek before walking away to the bathroom. Jeonghan nearly drops the bowl. It was so smooth and natural. Like someone giving his lover a goodnight kiss before heading to bed. The whole thing is disgustingly cheesy and utterly domestic and Jeonghan is ashamed for enjoying the moment. 

 

Once he’s alone, he puts the bowl on the table and collapses into his chair. Jeonghan takes a moment to calm his rapidly beating heart. At this rate, he’s scared it’s going to beat out of his chest and fly away into the hands of the man it’s belonged to all these years. The blond is at the mercy of a raven-haired alpha who doesn’t even remember him. It’s a precarious position to be in but he can’t reach out and take his heart back. No matter how much he wants to. 

 

He hears the shower turn on and his ears turn red at the thought of water running down lightly tanned skin and rippling muscle. Drops catching on long eyelashes before it drops and mixes with the rest of the water swirling down the drain. A mop of black hair shielding warm chocolate-brown eyes that Jeonghan could look into for eternity. 

 

The omega is half tempted to drop everything and join him, but he resists the urge. Now would not be the best time. Not when he’s this weak, this fragile, this vulnerable. No matter how much he wants nothing more than to nestle within the protective embrace of strong arms. Jeonghan needs to do this for himself. Before Seungcheol inadvertently hurts him again. 

 

 _One step at a time_ he reminds himself before taking a deep breath and cleaning up the dining table. 

 

He’s in the middle of rinsing the dishes when he hears Seungcheol call out for him, asking for a towel and a change of clothes. Jeonghan tells him to wait as he turns off the water and dries his hands on his sweats. He quickly walks to his room and pulls out a pair of loose sweats and a large T-shirt. Hopefully these will fit Seungcheol. His underwear probably won’t make it past those solid thighs that Jeonghan has stared at one too many times. Jeonghan makes sure to grab a towel as well before knocking on the bathroom door. 

 

“Cheol? I’m coming in.” He steps into the steaming bathroom, but it’s not nearly as hot as the sight before him. There’s nothing to conceal Seungcheol and all of his naked glory, still standing in the shower looking like a god with droplets sliding down a chiseled chest and perfectly sculpted abs. His eyes travel lower and quickly covers his face, embarrassed at where he was looking. 

 

“H-Hannie? You need to step a little closer. I don’t want to get your floor all wet.” 

 

Jeonghan takes a hesitant step forward. He continues taking impossibly small steps until he feels something being taken from his hands. Curious eyes peek over the clothes in his hands and see the handsome alpha quickly wrap himself with the towel. 

 

“Thanks. You can leave the clothes on the counter. Thank you, Hannie.” Seungcheol is smiling with a pink hue to his cheeks. Jeonghan thinks it’s not just due to the heat of the shower he just took. Glad he isn’t the only one feeling embarrassed, he offers a small smile in return. He places the clothes on the sink counter and scurries out of the bathroom before he can do something questionable. Like tackling the alpha and licking remaining droplets before they travel down warm skin and reach the tile finish line. 

 

He distracts himself with cleaning up the rest of the dishes. By the time he finishes putting the last bowl on the drying rack, Seungcheol steps into the living room, hair still dripping wet. 

 

“Thanks for the clothes, Hannie.”

 

“You’re wel—” Jeonghan pauses as he turns to look at Seungcheol, sucking in a breath when he sees how the alpha fills the clothes that are too big for their owner. The two are around the same height, but Seungcheol is much bulkier than the skinny blond. Defined pecs and strong biceps fill empty spaces that Jeonghan’s lanky body could not. It’s not tight, but Seungcheol makes the old shirt look much better than Jeonghan ever could. The sweats however are a different story. They hug his ass and thighs well, making the blond wonder if Seungcheol has been overly blessed by the moon or had to work for it. _No one_ should have a lower body that perfect. Jeonghan knows that the alpha is impressively hung even when he’s soft and it’s more glaringly apparent with these sweats. 

 

Oh, _moon_. Remind Jeonghan to never let Seungcheol wear those sweats again. Or perhaps wear them all the time. He’s conflicted. 

 

Seeing Jeonghan’s increasingly flushed face, Seungcheol glances down and smiles sheepishly. The two awkwardly stand a few feet away from each other, not sure of what to say or do. 

 

Time continues to pass, atmosphere growing increasingly awkward and tense as both refuse to dismantle it. Eventually, Seungcheol breaks their silence, clearing his throat. 

 

“Well… It’s getting late. You should get some rest; your body is still recovering. Tomorrow is Sunday, so you’ll have more time to recuperate. If you’re still not feeling better by Monday, just let me know. I don’t want you to come back until you’re completely better. If you need anything else, message me. Or Joshua if you’d rather ask him. Either way, I want you to get better.” 

 

Jeonghan nods, but he knows he can’t really “get better”. He’ll never be 100 percent. Not when Seungcheol unknowingly still has his heart in his hands. Warm hands that used to encompass his perfectly. Gentle hands that used to cup his cheek lovingly before giving him a peck on the lips. Protective hands that pulled him out of harm’s way. 

 

They continue to stand silence. Separated by a few feet of faded carpet, but feeling like they’re on opposite sides of the universe. An invisible force is separating them, stopping them from letting them succumb to their desires. The desire to be in a never ending embrace, protecting and being protected from the cruel world they live in. The desire to feel heaven against the other’s lips as they memorize the landscape of planes of bare skin. The desire to admit the abounding emotions bubbling up from bleeding hearts, suffocating them in their denial of passage from resolutely closed lips. 

 

It’s Seungcheol who breaks their silence once again, bidding the blond a good night and turning towards the door. 

 

“Wait,” Jeonghan whispers. The alpha pauses midstep, turning slowly to look at the small voice that called out into the void between them. “Stay… Please.” 

 

“Okay.” 

 

It’s one word, but it’s enough. Jeonghan hesitantly holds out a hand, wanting to feel that comforting palm once more. Seungcheol closes the gap between them and holds the trembling hand with his own. He gives it a tight squeeze and looks at the omega affectionately. The universe between them feels a little smaller. 

 

That night, Seungcheol sits beside Jeonghan’s bed, watching over him and holding his hand until the blond falls into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That invisible force separating them? That's me. You're welcome.
> 
> Special thanks to [bonnieanonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie) for beta-reading!  
> 


	13. I Hope

On Monday, Seungcheol finds himself in a conference room, finalizing the last details for Hwayoung’s new clothing line. He’d rather be cuddled next to a certain blond omega, but he has work to do.

 

Surprisingly, he resisted the urge to drive back to Jeonghan’s house after he left late Saturday evening. It took a lot of self-restraint and about twenty reassurances from Jeonghan himself that he was fine and just needed some rest. 

 

The omega also requested some time away from Seungcheol, to sort out his thoughts or something along those lines. That was harder to agree to. Seungcheol nearly growled into the receiver, phone threatening to crack in his vice grip. 

 

Jeonghan’s constant push and pull is confusing him. This roller coaster of emotions cannot be good for his soft alpha heart. One moment he’s speeding upward, drunk in love and basking in the shy affection he receives. Then, he’s suddenly plummeting straight down, stomach left at the top of the hill and replaced with an unsettling concoction of worry, misery, and helplessness. He wants to get off this ride, but then he’d lose Jeonghan. Seungcheol can’t lose Jeonghan. So he’ll suffer through the emotional whiplash until the omega is willing to completely open his heart to him.

 

Seungcheol concedes to Jeonghan’s request with the promise of Joshua coming everyday to check on him. He doesn’t want Jeonghan passing out on his living room floor again without a witness. Thankfully, the blond agrees and that gives the alpha enough peace of mind to focus on work.

 

He’s hyper focused at the office, distracting himself from unsettling thoughts of Jeonghan fainting and hitting his head on a sharp corner or being dazed and accidentally cutting himself with a knife. 

 

Joshua ends up leaving work early the entire week due to Seungcheol’s anxious prodding. He’s only able to relax when he gets a text message saying that the omega is fine. Pictures of Jeonghan eating, dozing on the couch, cleaning, and more make late night hours more bearable.

 

It isn’t until the following Monday that Jeonghan returns to work. Seungcheol nearly trips when he sees the blond sitting at his desk. Jeonghan didn’t say when he was coming back, so it’s a total surprise. But not an unwelcome one. The desk outside Seungcheol’s office has been unoccupied for far too long, seeing someone sitting in the leather chair is a refreshing sight.

 

The blond looks a little tired, but he looks much healthier and remains breathtakingly beautiful. Seungcheol is sure that he has the most attractive assistant on the planet. 

 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol breathes. He hasn’t seen his assistant for about a week, but it feels like it’s been ages since they’ve last seen each other. 

 

“Seungcheol.” 

 

“You— Are you okay?” He’s already walking up to the blond before he has a chance to respond. Seungcheol unintentionally crowds his space, leaning in and placing a gentle palm on Jeonghan’s forehead. His temperature feels fine; which is reassuring. The way Jeonghan is looking at him is not.

 

Jeonghan sits stiffly, looking up at Seungcheol with a mixture of anxiety, fear, and… hope? There’s a faint light in honey-brown eyes, but it’s encompassed by cloudy emotions. Seungcheol wishes that blinding, happy brightness would return to those beautiful eyes that he loved so much. Expressive eyes that always told the alpha how Jeonghan was feeling. 

 

Seungcheol clears his throat and takes a step back. The omega releases a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding. Seungcheol feels a little guilty and he partially registers the pout already formed on his lips. 

 

“Your temperature is back to normal. No more fever. That’s… good.” 

 

“Yeah… All better now.” 

 

They stare at each other in an awkward silence until Joshua rescues them.

 

“Seungcheol— Oh! Hannie, good to see you back,” he says cheerfully. 

 

“Hi Shua,” Jeonghan says with a little smile. 

 

Joshua returns the smile before turning toward Seungcheol. “Seungcheol, Hwayoung told me that Taejun wants to discuss the final plans with you. Are you free for a conference call around 2?” 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Seungcheol sees Jeonghan deflate a little. That beautiful smile is no longer on his lips and he’s busying himself with some paperwork. He wants to comment on it, but the sooner he can get this done, the sooner he can devote all of his attention to his precious omega. 

 

“Yes, 2pm is fine. Is Hwayoung in yet? I want to clear some things with her before I talk to Taejun.” 

 

Now Jeonghan is _pouting_ and Seungcheol knows something is definitely wrong. He’s not sure if the omega is doing it on purpose, but he is very _very_ weak to that hurt puppy expression. Seungcheol has been told that he has a pretty good puppy-eyed look, but Jeonghan might best him in that area. That, or he’s just unbelievably soft for a certain blond omega. It’s probably the latter. 

 

“I don’t think so. She has to do some stuff at Abochi first. So maybe at 10?” 

 

“Okay. Thank you Joshua.” 

 

The brunette nods and says goodbye to the both of them before walking away. When Joshua is no longer in sight, Seungcheol turns back to Jeonghan.

 

“Hannie, what’s wrong?” He asks softly. 

 

“Nothing’s wrong.” 

 

“You’re pouting.” 

 

Jeonghan sighs. “I’m just tired.” 

 

“Angel…” It may be a bit mean of him to do this, but this nickname has worked wonders with Jeonghan and he’s desperate to erase that frown from his pretty face. 

 

A pause. Seungcheol can see the gears turning in his assistant’s head as he debates on something. What that is, he can’t guess. 

 

“I don’t feel comfortable talking about it,” Jeonghan says quietly. He’s looking away from Seungcheol and fiddling with a strand of hair.  A telltale sign that he’s nervous. It tells the alpha that he may be overstepping his boundaries and needs to take a step back. 

 

Reluctantly, Seungcheol lets Jeonghan leave it at that. 

 

“If you ever want to share… I’m always here. However much or as little as you want. You don’t need to suffer alone, Hannie.” 

 

Jeonghan smiles a little at that. It’s barely there, but Seungcheol will take it. At this rate, he’ll take any smile that he can get from the blond. 

 

“Thanks Cheollie.” 

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan sits on his couch next to Joshua, huddled underneath the fluffiest blanket that he owns. It’s September now and fall brings an early preview of the biting cold of winter. Even if it wasn’t unusually cold, Jeonghan would still be cuddled next to his best friend. It’s comfortable and familiar. Something they’ve done quite often since they became friends. The blond always finds comfort next to Joshua’s side. 

 

Even though Jeonghan has finally returned to work, Seungcheol still sends Joshua over to check on him. Neither of them mind. Instead of taking the bus back, Jeonghan gets a ride from Joshua and the two chatter aimlessly on the drive to the blond’s apartment. 

 

It’s nice not eating dinner alone and it’s fun to do dishes with someone else. Playing games, talking for hours, or sitting in a comfortable silence cuddled close to each other also warms Jeonghan’s heart. 

 

Tonight is one of those sitting in silence nights. He’s resting his head on Joshua’s shoulder as the brunette idly plays with his hair. The feeling of delicate fingers running through his hair and massaging his scalp is so soothing; Jeonghan could fall asleep like this. However, he has a feeling that Joshua wants to say something. There weren’t any obvious signs. He just _knew_. Just like how Joshua always knows when something is bothering Jeonghan. 

 

“Hannie,” Joshua says softly. Ah, there it is. “I really think you should go see my dad.” 

 

“Hmm? Why this all of a sudden?” Jeonghan asks, eyes still closed.

 

“Your last heat wasn’t normal right? You were in a lot of pain… Seungcheol worried about you a lot; it must have been pretty bad.” 

 

Jeonghan sighs. “It was… But it doesn’t matter. It’s over now. I’m fine.” 

 

“I still think you should see my dad and make sure everything is okay. Just in case.”

 

The blond hums. No harm in seeing Joshua’s dad again. It’s been quite a while and he likes Joshua’s family. 

 

“I think Seungcheol should come too.”

 

Jeonghan freezes and lifts his head to properly look his best friend in the eye.

 

“What? Why?” 

 

“He deserves answers, Hannie. After all he’s been through… He was so worried about you. He’s _still_ worried about you. The guy can’t stop looking at you every two minutes in fear of you passing out or something.” 

 

Jeonghan knows. He’s seen the not so subtle glances the alpha sends his way. There’s always that worried look in those big doe eyes. 

 

“I know it’s scary, Hannie,” Joshua gently continues when his friend doesn’t respond. “But you need this. Both of you need this.” He pulls Jeonghan back into the crook of his neck and wraps both of his arms around the omega. “It’s going to be okay.” 

 

He doesn’t know if it will though. Joshua doesn’t know that Seungcheol and Jeonghan met before he became assistant to one of the richest men in Korea. His best friend doesn’t know that the last time they’ve seen each other was at the clinic his dad owns. 

 

Part of him is hoping that going there will help Seungcheol remember. The other part of him is absolutely terrified at the thought. Their time together at the clinic was not a pleasant one. In fact, it was very emotional on Jeonghan’s part. If the alpha _does_ end up remembering, he doesn’t want Seungcheol to pity him. He doesn’t want affection that comes out of guilt nor an interest that’s sparked because of what kind of a wolf he is. Jeonghan wants Seungcheol to love him for _him_. 

 

At this point, perhaps it’s wishful thinking. But Jeonghan can hope. Hope for the best and trust in Seungcheol’s character. It’s what made Jeonghan fall for him in the first place. 

 

* * *

 

There’s a knock on the door to Seungcheol’s office. He knows it’s Joshua; he can smell the brunette standing outside. Without looking up from his computer screen, he tells Joshua to come in. 

 

Joshua walks in and places a file on the CEO’s desk. 

 

“Everything should be ready for tomorrow. I checked in with the other departments and everything looks good to go.”

 

“Thank you,” Seungcheol replies, still typing away. When Joshua doesn’t move, he decides to tear his eyes away from the screen. “Is there something else that needs my attention?”

 

“I’m taking Jeonghan to go see my dad.”

 

It takes a moment for Seungcheol to process that statement and the implications of it.

 

“Is this just to visit family or..?”

 

“I know he’s a werewolf.” 

 

 _What?_ Seungcheol could have sworn Jeonghan said that his best friend didn’t know about his identity. Did Joshua figure it out somehow? Did Jeonghan tell him?

 

“I’ve known for a long time,” Joshua says, cutting off his train of thought. “When your parents are werewolf doctors, it’s not that hard to tell.” He chuckles softly and there’s a fond look in his eyes. “I also know what’s normal and what’s not normal. Jeonghan’s last heat wasn’t normal.”

 

Seungcheol tenses in his seat. He’s giving Joshua his full attention now, fingers no longer hovering over his keyboard. 

 

“I want my dad to check him; make sure he’s okay.”

 

“Okay. That sounds like a good idea. Maybe—”

 

“And I want you to come with us,” Joshua interrupts.

 

“Huh? Me? Why do you want me to— Is Jeonghan okay with this?” There’s a million and one things running through Seungcheol’s mind and he’s not sure he can process any of it. 

 

“I’m the one that suggested it to him. He said it was okay.”

 

“Well if Jeonghan is okay with it…”

 

Joshua smiles gently and reaches over to pat Seungcheol on the shoulder.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Seungcheol. It’s going to be okay.”

 

* * *

 

A week after Hwayoung’s clothing line launches, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Joshua find themselves in a car driving to a familiar clinic. The launch was a success and everything ran quite smoothly following the big day. Sales were incredible and work slowly began to dwindle the following week. This allowed the three men to take a half day on Friday and leave for Joshua’s old stomping grounds after work.

 

Seungcheol volunteered to drive, so they’re riding in one of his BMWs. Joshua sits in the passenger seat, filling the car with idle chatter as he points out various landmarks they drive by. Jeonghan sits quietly in the back seat, looking out the window with a faraway expression. The alpha glances at him through the rearview mirror every few minutes. He’s worried, but he can’t find the will to voice his thoughts. Instead, he talks to Joshua, distracting him as they make more distance between them and the city. 

 

The werewolf clinic is on the outskirts of a rural town outside of Seoul. It’s a decent sized clinic, with a clear view of the forest where Seungcheol used to live. Just seeing the trees towering in the distance makes him nostalgic. 

 

Soon, they’re pulling into a dirt driveway where Joshua’s dad is already waiting for them. Seungcheol kills the engine and the three men hop out of the car.

 

“Dad!” Joshua says, running over to give him a hug. The man chuckles, returning the embrace and giving him a pat on the back. When Joshua pulls back, the doctor turns toward the other two and smiles. It’s the same warm smile that his son often wears. 

 

“Seungcheol, Jeonghan. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen the both of you. I think the last time you were here…” His voice trails off and Seungcheol thinks he sees Jeonghan subtly shake his head. “Well, that doesn’t matter. It’s good to see you again.” He steps forward and gives each of them a warm hug. Seungcheol offers his own greeting and Jeonghan returns the hug with a smile. 

 

“Well, come inside. My wife prepared some snacks for you before she left this afternoon,” Mr. Hong says as he ushers them into the clinic. 

 

“Where’s mom?” Joshua asks as they walk inside.

 

“She’s at home making dinner for all of you. You’ll see her later.” 

 

“What’s she making?”

 

“I’m not sure actually,” Mr. Hong laughs. “When I told her two werewolves were coming over today, she got all fired up. You know her; she’ll probably end up cooking five different meat dishes.” 

 

They make their way into a lounge area and Seungcheol immediately eyes the cookies resting on the coffee table. Mrs. Hong’s sweets are some of the best. He’s about to take one when Joshua’s dad speaks. 

 

“Jeonghan, did you want to do your checkup now?” 

 

Seungcheol’s hand freezes where it’s reaching out toward the snacks and he looks at the omega. 

 

“Sure. Might as well,” the blond says with a light chuckle. 

 

“You two can wait out here,” Mr. Hong says. “And please, help yourself.” He gestures to the cookies and Seungcheol smiles sheepishly. 

 

As he takes one from the plate, his eyes follow Jeonghan and Joshua’s dad as they walk into one of the examination rooms. He hears the doctor ask the omega to shift. Jeonghan looks a bit nervous and Seungcheol holds his breath, waiting to see if he needs to step in. Eventually he nods and the alpha watches in anticipation. His eyes widen as he sees his assistant transform into a wolf with a beautiful golden-brown coat. The wolf shakes himself and when he looks up their eyes meet. All Seungcheol can see is familiar honey-brown eyes before the door slides shut, blocking the omega from view. 

 

He’s hit with a sudden surge of deja vu. Flashes of a distant memory pass his mind. Most of it is blurry, but he remembers laying on cold tile floor and a golden wolf crying above him. 

 

_The wolf is begging Mr. Hong to help him, desperately pulling at his coat and dragging him towards Seungcheol. When he gets close enough, he releases the doctor and begins frantically nudging Seungcheol’s heavy body with his nose. Most of the words don’t register in his mind, but he imagines that it sounds like a bunch of pitiful whining and whimpering to the stunned doctor._

 

_“Seungcheol?” Mr. Hong asks in surprise. His voice is muffled and the wolf can barely keep his eyes open. He feels dizzy; he’s lost too much blood. “Oh god. Honey! Get the operation room ready. Now!” The doctor leans down and the alpha can feel gentle touches along his body. He can’t determine where those hands are touching, but he definitely feels the pain that surges through his side when the hand finds a deep wound. Mr. Hong brows furrow and he pulls his hand back. The glove he’s wearing is no longer white, stained a deep red. Is that blood? Is that his blood?_

 

_“Okay… Stay with me, Seungcheol. Stay with me.”_

 

_“Seungcheol,” a quiet voice whimpers. The alpha drags his eyes over toward the source of it. The golden wolf is still there. He looks scared. Scared and… guilty? Why does he look like that? He’s such a pretty wolf; Seungcheol thinks he’d look much better if those eyes weren’t so sad. Such pretty honey-brown eyes…_

 

“Jeonghan,” Seungcheol breathes. 

 

“Huh? What about Jeonghan?” Joshua asks, looking up at him from where he’s sitting on a couch. 

 

“Jeonghan… Jeonghan was here. He took me here.” His eyes dart back towards the door where he knows the omega is hiding. 

 

“Seungcheol, what are you talking about? Are you okay?” 

 

“I… I need to remember. There’s definitely more, there has to be.” He turns towards the forest, calling toward him past the window that allows sunlight to bathe the room they’re in. 

 

“Seungcheol—” 

 

But the alpha is already shifting. In place of the raven-haired man stands a large wolf, with fur as black as night, on top of a pile of clothes and an abandoned cookie. Before Joshua can say anything else, Seungcheol darts out of the room, heading straight towards the forest. There’s answers there; he knows it. Memories of a life that he had forgotten about. A life where he knew Jeonghan. 

 

* * *

 

Jeonghan senses it before he hears the rustle of clothes that fall to the floor and the tinkering of paws that scratch the ground as they bound out of the clinic. Before Seungcheol’s scent becomes even stronger and more powerful. He just knows. It’s like a disturbance in the force, as some movie enthusiasts at the office might say. 

 

His eyes travel to the little window, watching as a black blur races towards rows and rows of trees. The blond isn’t sure why Seungcheol is running there, but he has an idea.

 

_He remembers. Seungcheol is starting to remember._

 

Mr. Hong follows the wolf’s line of vision and he watches in silence. When Seungcheol is no longer in view, he clears his throat. 

 

“Joshua told me a little of what happened. I’m assuming your heat was worse because you were stressed. Emotionally stressed. It’s because of him, isn’t it?” 

 

The wolf doesn’t reply, but his ears twitch at the doctor’s words. 

 

“You like him don’t you?” 

 

Now Jeonghan is suddenly interested in the floor. 

 

“He doesn’t know?” 

 

Jeonghan snorts. 

 

“He has to know that you do. Even I could see that. It was obvious when you brought him to the clinic all those years ago. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a werewolf that hysterical. You were crying and wouldn’t leave his side and—oh. He doesn’t remember that does he?” 

 

Jeonghan makes a small whining sound. 

 

“He lost so much blood and he was unconscious for most of it… So it makes sense that he wouldn’t remember. But you—you haven’t told him have you?” 

 

His tail droops and there’s another whine.

 

“Oh Jeonghannie…” The doctor crouches down so he’s more eye level with the wolf as he sinks to the floor. Jeonghan’s entire body rests on the floor, snout rested between two soft paws. He looks like a giant dog who knows he did something wrong. “Why didn’t you tell him? You were so concerned about him; you wouldn’t let me leave you outside the operation room. You sat there through the whole thing… After it was over, you stayed with him for quite a while. I still remember you growling quietly at me when I got too close. It made me think you were mated, seeing how protective you were of him.” 

 

Jeonghan whimpers and pulls his tail in closer, trying to make himself smaller. He remembers it, all of it. Worrying if Seungcheol would make it through the surgery. Licking at healing wounds. Resting next to him, curled up at his side. 

 

“And then one morning you were gone.” There’s a sad look in Mr. Hong’s eyes. “I was surprised to see Seungcheol all alone. I thought maybe you’d gone to do something, but then you never came back. Seungcheol eventually recovered and went on his way… I had no idea what happened to either of you. It wasn’t until years later when Joshua invited you over to our place for Christmas. Do you remember how shocked I was when I recognized you? I could never forget those eyes.”

 

He smiles and gently scratches the top of Jeonghan’s head. The omega closes his eyes and relaxes into the comforting touch. 

 

“I was even more surprised when Joshua told me that you didn’t have a boyfriend. I was hoping that after that incident you two would find each other again, but it seemed that I was wrong. Years later, I learned that both of you ended up working at Seungcheol’s company. That gave me hope.”

 

Mr. Hong leans in closer, continuing to gently stroke the wolf’s head. 

 

“I still have hope, for the both of you. I don’t know why you didn’t tell Seungcheol what happened or what you’re afraid of, but I am hoping it will all work out in the end.” 

 

There’s tears in Jeonghan’s eyes and they slowly soak the fur beneath them. It’s amazing how incredibly optimistic and kind Joshua’s dad is. (And now Jeonghan understands why his best friend is the way that he is.)  

 

He felt guilty for leaving Seungcheol, but he felt even worse knowing that he was the reason the alpha was seriously injured in the first place. Perhaps, he didn’t deserve to be happy. 

 

The world is a cruel and dangerous place, just like Mama said. Especially dangerous for a rare golden wolf like him. Alphas were one threat that Mama had warned him about, but Seungcheol was different. Seungcheol was _kind_. He gave him hope that maybe Jeonghan could have that happy ending that he always dreamed about. 

 

Jeonghan’s hope was never great. It was a tiny, little piece of hope that he tucked into the depths of his heart. That hope was buried under lock and key and walls of defenses that the omega had built to keep himself safe. There’s only one person strong enough to knock down all those walls and unlock that fragmented piece of hope. A person with a charming, dimpled smile and warm chocolate-brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to [bonnieanonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie) for beta-reading! If you want some fluff to cure your heart from all this angst I suggest [No Place Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893294/chapters/39680133); it is the softest fic.


	14. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a minor attempted rape scene in this chapter. It's short and it isn't graphic, but I know it can be triggering for some people. If you want to skip it stop reading at the "xxxxxxxxxx" and continue reading after the next "xxxxxxxxxx".

_“Jeonghannie, I need you to be brave for me okay? Hide here and don’t come out under any circumstances. Mama will be back soon.”_

 

_“But Mama, what about you?”_

 

_“Mama needs to go away for a bit. Don’t worry; I’ll come back.”_

 

_“But Mama!”_

 

_“Baby please… You need to stay safe. I don’t want them to hurt you too.”_

 

_“Who’s ‘they’ Mama? Are they going to hurt you?”_

 

_“Alphas. They’re dangerous, so you need to stay hidden from them. Don’t worry about Mama though. Everything will be okay soon.”_

 

Mama told Jeonghan to hide, so he hid. Concealed behind a curtain of ivy, tucked into a corner of a cavern in the side of a fortified stone wall. The entrance is small, just big enough for a small pup like Jeonghan to squeeze into, and lost among the ivy that covers the rest of the wall. 

 

It’s been two days since the pup has been residing in this enclosed space. He doesn’t like it one bit. The cave is dark, light barely peeking through the gaps between the leaves, and cold with no sunlight to warm his small body. He’s also hungry. Jeonghan hasn’t eaten since the last time he saw his mother and he’s not quite skilled enough to catch his own prey yet. Even if he did have the stealth and speed, he’s not allowed to leave his hiding spot until Mama comes back. 

 

His aching stomach growls in protest and he whimpers, curling in on himself. He feels so lonely and helpless. Nothing but darkness and a cold floor to accompany him. Jeonghan suddenly misses his mom’s golden-brown coat and being able to press into its warmth. Just remembering it is starting to make him cry. Small tears staining his baby fur and sliding to the stone below.

 

But Jeonghan is a good boy and he listens to Mama, who loves her son so much and will do anything to keep him safe.

 

He lies there, counting the minutes until Mama will return, when he hears a rustle outside his little cave. Jeonghan’s ears perk up and he lifts his head, staring at the entrance and waiting in anticipation. 

 

“Woahhh, cool! A secret cave!” An unfamiliar voice says. Jeonghan is immediately gripped with fear, and he tries to make himself impossibly smaller, pressing back as far as he can into the wall behind him. 

 

A small black nose nudges the ivy away and a head peeks in to Jeonghan’s hiding place. To his surprise, it’s a pup just like him. A pup with a gleaming black coat and curious chocolate-brown eyes.

 

“Oh, hello!” The wolf greets. “I didn’t realize this spot was taken. Is this your hiding spot? Are you playing hide and seek? This is a really good spot; I think you’re going to win.” 

 

Jeonghan doesn’t reply. He’s overwhelmed with anxiety and fear, trembling in the face of someone unfamiliar. Someone who found his hiding place. What is he supposed to do now? Mama didn’t tell him what to do if someone found him. Is he supposed to run away? But the wolf is blocking his only escape path! He’s in deep trouble now. 

 

Unknowingly, the golden wolf begins whimpering and crying, overcome by the negative emotions laying heavily on his shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to ruin your hiding spot! Please don’t cry!” The black wolf squeezes his way into the cave completely and bounds over to Jeonghan. This makes the scared pup cry even more and the stranger starts to panic. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! Please don’t cry. I’m sorry. Don’t cry.” He begins nuzzling Jeonghan’s face, licking his tears away, and making comforting sounds in the back of his throat.

 

Eventually, Jeonghan’s crying is reduced to quiet sobs, and soon small whimpers. Even when there’s no more tears left in his eyes, the other wolf continues to comfort him. 

 

Their moment is interrupted by a loud growl, courtesy of Jeonghan’s stomach. It makes the black wolf lift his head and look at him curiously. 

 

“Are you hungry?” 

 

Jeonghan turns his head away sheepishly, tail curled in to cover his frail body. The wolf studies him for a moment and nods determinedly. 

 

“Wait right here! I’ll get you something to eat.” He scampers back to the opening, squirming through the tight gap, leaving Jeonghan alone in the darkness once more. 

 

The threat that faced him has disappeared as quickly as it came, but now Jeonghan feels strangely lonely. He’s never met another wolf before. All he’s known in his few years of life is traveling from one place to another, with no place to call home, all under the watchful eye of his mother. 

 

Now, Jeonghan knows that Mama loves him dearly; he’s been spoiled by her love and affection. He also knows that everything that Mama does is to protect him. There’s a real threat out there and it scares him. He’s seen his mother’s beautiful golden coat stained with blood, limping back to him with a tired smile on her face, only to collapse next to him. Those moments have been terrifying. Sometimes he worried if his mom would ever wake up again. Luckily, the rapid healing powers of werewolves have served her well and Mama was always back on her feet the next day. 

 

That doesn’t mean Jeonghan _doesn’t_ want a friend. In fact, he would very much like to have one. He’s just unsure of how to make a friend. Not meeting any other wolves leaves him with zero opportunities and does not allow him to practice the social skills one needs to befriend someone.

 

He’s finally been granted the opportunity, but all he’s done is cower in fear and cry. Not a good start. 

 

It was a bit frightening, considering the circumstances. He’s a helpless, weak pup with no fighting skills, an empty stomach, and no Mama to protect him. But the strange wolf didn’t hurt him. In fact, he was kind. Incredibly kind. He gave Jeonghan affection that warmed him from the depths of his shivering body. It was nice, being comforted by someone else, and he misses it dearly.  

 

Jeonghan looks toward the entrance to his hiding place, hoping that the other wolf would return. He starts getting anxious after about ten minutes or so pass. Maybe the other wolf forgot about him. Jeonghan feels like he’s about to start crying again and he whimpers, resting his head on his front paws. His stomach reminds him of his hunger, groaning and twisting uncomfortably within him. He closes his eyes and wills his body to stop hurting. 

 

The golden pup must have fallen asleep because he wakes up to a gentle prodding at his side. Honey-brown eyes blink open and he sees that the black wolf has returned! Jeonghan nearly starts crying tears of joy, but he blinks them back, seeing as he’s already cried a lot today. 

 

“I brought you something to eat! It’s not a lot, but I’m not that good of a hunter yet. One day I will be though!” 

 

Jeonghan looks over and sees two dead squirrels resting in front of him. He immediately starts salivating at the sight of it. The hungry wolf hesitantly leans toward it, eyeing the other out of the corner of his eye. He’s smiling, black tail wagging in anticipation. Deeming it safe, Jeonghan takes a small bite, and another, and another. A blink later and the squirrels have been demolished. He looks back over at the other wolf and smiles sheepishly.

 

“Thank you,” Jeonghan whispers. 

 

“That’s the first thing you said to me!” The other wolf says, perking up at Jeonghan’s voice. For some reason, he seems extremely happy to hear the golden wolf speak. “My name is Seungcheol. What’s yours?” 

 

“J-jeonghan.” 

 

“Jeonghan? That’s a nice name. Jeonghan, did you know that you’re really pretty? Prettier than any other wolf that I’ve seen.” 

 

Jeonghan feels his face heat in embarrassment and he looks away shyly. He’s unsure of how to respond to that. Luckily, Seungcheol continues to fill the conversation for him. 

 

“What are you doing in this cave, Jeonghan?”

 

“H-hiding…”

 

“Oh! So you are playing hide and seek? You’re very good at this game.”

 

The omega shakes his head slowly. “Not playing. Hiding… M-mama said to hide.” He’s not sure if he should be saying this, but Seungcheol seems safe enough.

 

“Your Mama told you to hide?” Seungcheol tilts his head to the side, confused. “Why do you need to hide?” 

 

“A-alphas… Mama says alphas are dangerous.” 

 

There’s an alarmingly blank expression on Seungcheol’s face. Jeonghan is worried he said something wrong. 

 

“What if I told you I was an alpha?” Seungcheol says suddenly.

 

“Y-you’re an alpha?” Jeonghan gasps. 

 

“You… can’t tell?” Now the other wolf is frowning. Jeonghan feels like he really isn’t doing well in the making friends department. 

 

“I’ve never met an alpha before…” 

 

This somehow seems to make Seungcheol more upset and Jeonghan whimpers.

 

“Ah! Don’t be scared! I’m not dangerous. I won’t hurt you.” The black-furred wolf changes his expression to a friendly one as he slowly steps forward. He tilts his head to the side and waits expectantly. For what, Jeonghan can’t tell. Jeonghan blinks at him, unsure of what to do. 

 

“Sniff me,” Seungcheol says.

 

“H-huh?” 

 

“At my neck, that’s where my scent is the strongest. It’s what an alpha smells like.” 

 

Jeonghan hesitantly leans forward, nosing at Seungcheol’s exposed neck. He inhales deeply, taking in the scent. It smells like fresh soil and strong pine trees, full of power and energy. There’s something calming about the scent and it eases the golden wolf’s nerves. He finds himself leaning in closer and taking in more of that comforting scent. 

 

He’s so enwrapped in Seungcheol’s scent that he doesn’t register the black wolf nosing at his own neck. 

 

“Why… why don’t you have a scent?” Seungcheol asks.

 

Jeonghan’s eyes slowly blink open, feeling a bit dizzy from the new scent of alpha.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You—you don’t smell like anything.” 

 

The golden wolf hears the puzzlement in Seungcheol’s tone and he pulls back, ears turned down.

 

“Is that w-weird? Am I weird?” He asks timidly.

 

Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan for a moment and shakes his head. “No. You’re not weird, you’s special! It’s kind of cool actually. I’ve never met someone without a scent. You’d be the best at hide and seek.” He grins, all toothy and charming.

 

“Mama says it’s a good thing. That way bad alphas won’t find me. She said that my scent would develop when I got older though.”

 

Chocolate-brown eyes consider him for a moment before the wolf speaks up again.

 

“Jeonghan… do you think I’m a bad alpha?”

 

“No!” Jeonghan answers quickly. Too quickly it seems as black ears stand up in surprise. “You’ve been really nice to me and I like… I like talking to you.” He smiles shyly, tail sweeping back and forth. “And you smell good,” he adds as an afterthought.

 

Seungcheol laughs, a steady rumble in his throat. “That makes me really happy! I like you too, Jeonghan. Let’s be friends.”

 

“F-friends?” Honey-brown eyes widen in surprise. “You want to be friends?”

 

“Yeah… do you not want to be friends?” Seungcheol’s tail droops a little in disappointment.

 

“N-no it’s just that… I just never had a friend before,” Jeonghan says quietly.

 

“Well then I’ll be your first friend! And I’ll always find you no matter what. Even if I can’t smell you, I’ll find you.”

 

Jeonghan yips in happiness, tail wagging rapidly. He’s overwhelmed with joy at the concept of having his first friend. It fills him with a tingling feeling from the tip of his nose to the end of his tail. He’s never experienced such elation, he feels like he’s on top of the moon.

 

Seungcheol seems equally as happy, tail wagging and eyes bright with excitement.

 

“Do you want to play? We won’t go very far, so that your Mama won’t get mad. And I’ll protect you from all the bad alphas.”

 

The golden pup hesitates. Mama told him not to leave this cave under any circumstances. However, the offer is tempting and Seungcheol said he’ll protect him. It should be safe, right?

 

“Yes… Let’s play.”

 

* * *

 

Every day, Seungcheol returns to Jeonghan’s place, coaxing him out to play. Jeonghan’s favorite game is tag. He loves chasing after Seungcheol and when the black wolf races after him. They also do a bit of exploring in the area around the hidden cave. The golden wolf sticks close to his friend’s side the entire time, shoulders bumping and swaying tails brushing against each other. 

 

Seungcheol also brings food for Jeonghan, keeping his starving stomach sated for a small moment of time. He’s grateful for every morsel and makes sure to thank Seungcheol every time. 

 

As they spend time together, Jeonghan begins to open up more. He becomes more talkative, energetic, and happier. There’s suddenly not enough hours in the day, not enough time to spend with his new best friend.

 

Unfortunately, it all comes to an abrupt halt a little less than a week after their first encounter. 

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan are pressed close to the ground and close to each other, inspecting a ladybug crawling on the petal of a dainty flower. They’re so focused on the little insect that both of them nearly miss the steadily growing sound of someone stampeding towards them. Both the pups are startled when a terrifying snarl reaches their ears. They immediately stand up and turn towards the source of the noise. It’s a blur of gold rushing toward them with a menacing aura about it.

 

“M-mama?” Jeonghan asks, with a slight tilt of his head. Seungcheol, however, is beginning to cower in fear, backing away from the wolf rushing at them. 

 

The wolf makes a sudden leap, landing between the two pups. She growls at Seungcheol and he starts whimpering, creating more distance between them.

 

“S-seungcheol!” Jeonghan cries.

 

His mother whirls around, glaring icy daggers at him.

 

“Jeonghan,” she barks. “I told you to stay in your hiding spot until I came back.” 

 

“B-but Mama…” he whimpers.

 

“I told you to _hide_ ,” she snarls. 

 

Jeonghan’s tail tucks between his legs and he lowers his head in shame.

 

“J-jeonghan…” Seungcheol says timidly.

 

“ _Stay away from my son_ ,” she growls threateningly. The black wolf may be an alpha, but he’s only a pup, and no match for a protective mother who would fight anyone to keep her son safe. Just the sheer fury emanating from her is enough to make Seungcheol tremble.

 

“S-seungcheol,” Jeonghan starts to cry. At this, his Mama snaps and picks him up by the scruff of his neck. He’s getting too big to be carried like this, but he doesn’t fight it, tears streaming as he’s carried further away from his friend. Once she deems him a safe distance away, Mama places him gently on the ground. She growls a quiet _stay_ and bounds back over to Seungcheol.

 

Jeonghan is crying even harder now, watching through blurry vision as his mother says something to the black wolf. He’s sobbing too much and he’s too far to hear what she’s saying, but he sees Seungcheol glance at him before turning around and running away. 

 

The golden pup feels his heart break at the sight. His best friend, his first friend, his _only_ friend, gone. 

 

He doesn’t notice when his mom quietly returns to his side, nor how battered she looks and how she trembles as she stands.

 

“I’m sorry Jeonghannie…” she murmurs. “You need to stay safe. He’s going to grow up and be a dangerous alpha one day. Alphas only know how to take… They’ll use you and then they’ll abandon you when they’re done with you.” There’s a faraway, haunted look in her eyes. “Until you can fend for yourself, Mama will protect you. I won’t let those alphas hurt you… not like how they hurt Mama. They can’t hurt you… I won’t let them.” 

 

She leans down and licks his fur lovingly. Normally, Jeonghan would relish this moment, but he’s too busy crying and trying to make his heart stop hurting. It’s worse than his stomach angrily growling at him for being empty for too long. A stomach ache, he knows how to cure—just eat. A heart ache? It’s something he’s never experienced before and he doesn’t know how to fix it. 

 

However, there’s one thing he does know. Seungcheol is _not_ a dangerous alpha. Seungcheol would _never_ hurt him. 

 

* * *

 

_“You have to be careful of alphas, Jeonghannie. Especially around your heat. Your scent will attract alphas and if they catch you, they will hurt you.”_

 

Now, Jeonghan understands his mother’s warning. For almost 20 years, he had an inkling, but he never fully understood. Why his mother always disappeared for a week every couple months despite wanting to always keep an eye on him—to draw attention away from her pup during her heat. Why she always came back battered and bruised, sometimes even bleeding—the alphas who found her were cruel, just like she said. Alphas are dangerous.

 

His body is on fire and he has the worst headache he’s ever experienced, but he needs to keep running. If he stops now, they’ll catch him. There’s at least three on his tail, racing to be the first to get their dirty paws on him. 

 

Mama had warned him about his fate as a golden omega. Their scents are much stronger and more enticing than a normal omega during their heat. It’s bound to attract all kinds of unwelcome advances. Even the most strong-willed alpha would be pressed to resist a tempting smell.

 

The alphas behind him aren’t the smartest, bending quickly to their desires, but they are strong and swift. Just one of them would be able to take down Jeonghan in the blink of an eye.

 

Jeonghan wants to call out for help, but he fears attracting more lust filled alphas in the process. He’s alone in this. No one can save him. His stamina is quickly diminishing. He’s been running on empty for too long and his heat has rendered him defenseless.

 

Eventually, he can’t fight the pain of his screaming muscles and lungs begging for more oxygen. Completely spent, he collapses into the dirt.

 

xxxxxxxxxx SKIP HERE xxxxxxxxxx

 

The wolves are on him in a flash, howling in delight. One lands on him, pinning him down and immediately begins nosing at his neck, nipping at it and inhaling his sweet scent. Jeonghan squirms, trying to fight his way out from the heavy weight on him. The alpha growls at him with the authority only an alpha can carry. Jeonghan whimpers and stops struggling.

 

The other two alphas are also on him, biting and scratching anywhere they can. Sometimes they even fight each other, trying to bury themselves in honey and lavender. 

 

One starts moving toward Jeonghan’s nether regions and he’s immediately gripped with fear. He flails and growls, trying to push the alphas away. It’s futile as a heavy paw pushes his head further into the ground. 

 

xxxxxxxxxx KEEP READING xxxxxxxxxx

 

Jeonghan whimpers quietly, silent tears falling from glassy brown eyes. He closes his eyes, accepting his unfortunate fate as an omega. As he closes his eyes, he tries thinking back to happier times when he was a small pup and didn’t have to deal with heats. A brief, but happy time when he was able to play with a black-furred wolf with warm chocolate-brown eyes.

 

Suddenly, the weight on top of him is gone. There’s a pained yelp and a protective snarl. Jeonghan lifts his head and freezes, sensing the intimidating alpha aura emanating from the newest addition to the mix. Perhaps this wolf wants Jeonghan all to himself. It’s not unheard of for alphas to be possessive over a sweet smelling omega, even ones they’re not mated to.

 

If they’re going to fight, maybe Jeonghan can sneak away during the brawl.

 

He’s trying to gather strength back into his trembling limbs, but everything hurts. The three alphas have done a number on him in order to subdue him into submission. 

 

When he finally stands back on his feet, the other wolf turns to look at him. Jeonghan is startled when his eyes meet familiar chocolate-brown ones.

 

“Run,” the black-furred wolf barks.

 

Jeonghan is unable to move, stunned at the sight of his friend that he hasn’t seen for 20 years. He certainly has grown into the powerful alpha that Mama said he would be. Seungcheol is rippling muscle, powerful limbs, sharp teeth, and an intimidating aura. The only part of him that resembles the small pup he met is his handsome pure black coat and chocolate-brown eyes. However, those eyes are no longer kind. There’s a fiery anger that scares Jeonghan and he can’t tell if it’s because the omega was unfairly subjected to cruelty or if the alpha wants to take him for himself. 

 

What scares Jeonghan more is the lack of recognition in those eyes. It has been a long time since they’ve last met and both have grown considerably since then. There’s also that incident of Mama snarling at Seungcheol and saying something to make him run away in fear. Perhaps it was so traumatic that Seungcheol repressed his memory of Jeonghan. However, the golden wolf never stopped thinking about his first friend. Jeonghan didn’t forget.

 

There’s tears in his eyes as he watches Seungcheol fight the other wolves. It’s a mess of gnashing teeth, swiping claws, and menacing growls.

 

One breaks off from the fight and sees Jeonghan frozen in place. It lunges towards the unexpecting omega, but is quickly stopped as Seungcheol’s jaws meet its hind leg, dragging him back down.

 

Jeonghan gasps, eyes staring in horror as the other two alphas jump on the black wolf. Seungcheol struggles underneath, fighting back with all his might. For a brief moment, they make eye contact and time seems to slow down for them.

 

“Run!” Seungcheol growls, putting as much authority as he can into his command. 

 

The golden wolf hesitantly turns around and bolts away from the scene. Fresh tears mark his fur as he blindly races through the forest. His brain doesn’t register the tree branches that scrape his sides nor the occasional sharp rock that pierces the pad of his foot. It’s too full of Seungcheol. 

 

Seungcheol, his first friend, the _only_ friend he’s ever made in his 20-something years of life. He’d dreamed of meeting the black wolf again, but he didn’t think it would actually happen again. If it did, he would have hoped for better circumstances, but it seems that the universe is against them. 

 

He doesn’t realize when he’s reached the end of the forest. Suddenly, there’s only open sky above, colors changing as the sun slowly descends down to slumber, and a giant field of grass beneath his paws. 

 

Jeonghan continues to run and his feet meet hard tarmac. This new sensory input brings him to a halt and he looks down at the foreign ground underneath. He doesn’t have long to process it as he’s startled by a loud honking noise. There’s a giant rectangular piece of metal barreling toward him and Jeonghan barely scrambles out of the way. In his haste, he trips and tumbles a bit down the hill. 

 

He lays there, body heaving in an attempt to draw more oxygen into his overworked lungs. His body is spent, drained from his heat and frantic escape from the jaws of a deadly attack. Jeonghan’s mind is also whirling with all the new surroundings, memory of nearly getting raped by alphas, and fierce chocolate-brown eyes, no longer familiar to him.

 

Needless to say, he is beyond exhausted in all dimensions and his eyes slowly close as he rests on the grass at the side of the road. He doesn’t hear the sound of footsteps approaching nor a kind, gentle voice asking if he’s okay. The world around Jeonghan fades to nothingness as he succumbs to the exhaustion that overtakes him. 

 

The next time he awakens, it’s in a clinic next to a rather handsome doctor with a name badge that reads “Dr. Hong”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter is what Jeonghan refers to in ch 6 (Mr. Hong finding him half dead on the side of the road).
> 
> Thanks again to [bonnieanonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie) for beta-reading!


	15. I Found You

It’s a strange yet exhilarating feeling, running through a place that seems familiar but looks entirely foreign. The forest looks different, but that is to be expected with billowing winds, pouring rain, and the strength of time. Small animals have created new paths in the forest floor, trails Seungcheol does not recognize. Some trees have grown taller and stronger. Others have fallen and withered away, only to be replaced by new ones that fight for the chance to survive against the battles nature brings them. 

 

But Seungcheol doesn’t have time to sniff the new, interesting scents or examine every nook and cranny that wasn’t in existence 30 years ago. He needs to find answers, he  _ needs _ to remember. The black-furred wolf doesn’t know where he’s running to, but he’s trusting his instincts, letting his paws lead him to where he needs to be. 

 

He stops on top of a hill, looking down into a small valley sparsely filled with trees, rocks, and leaves. There’s an eerie familiarity to it. Like an old painting that someone subtly altered over the years, adding small details here and there while covering up other parts with a fresh stroke of paint. If you looked at that painting once a day, you wouldn’t realize that had changed. Years later, it would look like an entirely new piece of artwork, but you would believe it was as you first remembered it.

 

But Seungcheol hasn’t traveled these woods in quite some time. It’s not how he remembered it. So he searches for the pieces he does remember. That funny looking tree, a large boulder, the crunch of leaves underneath his paws. 

 

He stops beside the boulder and looks up from the sea of faded red, yellow, and brown towards one end of the valley. After taking it in, he turns towards the other end. Seungcheol has been here before. 

 

_ The black-furred wolf sniffs the ground, searching for the scent of tonight’s dinner. Recently, it’s been harder to find prey. Hunters have gathered in this region, searching for the elusive “golden wolf”. Their presence has scared nearly everyone into hiding, including other werewolves like Seungcheol. He may not be the wolf that they’re looking for, but he’s sure that they’ll take him as a consolation prize.  _

 

_ He’s not even sure how the hunters learned about the wolf in the first place. Even Seungcheol hasn’t encountered the kind of wolf they are searching for. Except perhaps the instance of a wolf stealing his dinner, but that moment was so brief, Seungcheol wonders if it was a dream. He hadn’t gotten a good look at the wolf either. Maybe the light reflected off his coat in such a way that it just seemed gold. By the time he leaped into the ravine, the wolf was gone. The wolf may  as well have been a figment of his imagination. _

 

_ Seungcheol also has a vague memory of an omega being attacked by rogue alphas. His mind was so fuzzy with the overwhelming desire to  _ mate _ battling a deep rooted instinct to  _ protect _. That moment is all a blur. All he remembers is jumping headfirst into a pile of wolves and fighting them to give the helpless omega a chance to escape. He thinks the omega might have been golden, but it could also have just as easily been a light brown wolf.  _

 

_ Regardless, they’re rare and they wouldn’t be careless enough to get caught by hunters in the first place. No werewolf is. The only explanation is that the hunters have upped their game and have developed tactics to track unsuspecting predators, now turned prey. _

 

_ He thinks he catches a whiff of a squirrel scampering away to his home up in a tree, but something else captures his attention. A frantic howl, full of fear and helplessness. Seungcheol’s ears twitch and his head turns toward the direction of the noise. He hears another cry for help followed by the rumbling growl of a motorized vehicle and the thundering of human footsteps.  _

 

_ Hunters.  _

 

_ Seungcheol’s first instinct is to turn tail and run before they find him too. But there’s something in that terrified cry that pulls at his heartstrings. The alpha in him is screaming at him to find the source of the noise, protect, and soothe.  _

 

_ Against his better judgment, the black wolf begins running toward the cry for help. Towards danger.  _

 

_ His heart beats in overtime, supplying more oxygen to his limbs, granting him impressive speed. When he reaches the top of a hill, he looks down into a small valley where he sees a golden blur rushing toward him. He’s about to intervene when something on a large boulder catches his eye. Gray movement and… a net?  _

 

_ Seungcheol barks at the fast approaching wolf to stop but it’s too late. The golden wolf is moving too quickly and is too panicked to take notice of the sudden movement. A net falls off the boulder and entraps the golden wolf underneath. There’s a surprised yelp as the wolf suddenly skids to a halt. He’s frantically struggling but every movement seems to give him pain. The frightened and pained whimpers go straight to Seungcheol’s heart and a burst of anger flares up inside him.  _

 

_ The hunter camouflaged on the boulder finally rises, grinning at his new prize. He hops off of the boulder and crouches near the trapped werewolf. It’s then, Seungcheol realizes he can’t smell the human. They must have developed scent blockers to hide from the wolves they were hunting. Damn. Seungcheol needs to be even more cautious if he makes it out of here alive.  _

 

_ Fortunately, the hunter doesn’t seem to have taken notice of Seungcheol yet, too focused on his successful capture.  _

 

_ “You’re such a pretty thing aren’t you,” the hunter croons, rubbing a gloved finger across the wolf’s face. “You’d make a pretty penny too. Imagine how much I could sell you for. Maybe have a bit of fun with you first. See how much you could handle before you finally break.”  _

 

_ All Seungcheol can see is red as he finally launches off of his vantage point. He dives straight toward the hunter, jaws wide open and a snarl in his throat. There’s a flash of surprise on the hunter’s face before the light in his eyes dies as Seungcheol clamps down on his jugular. The alpha attacks with no restraint, biting and scratching anywhere he can. He’s practically ripped the hunter to shreds before the red in his vision fades enough for him to remember why he was so angry in the first place.  _

 

_ His fur is soaked with blood as he turns toward the golden wolf still trapped beneath the net. As he approaches, the wolf whimpers in fear. Seungcheol pauses and closes his eyes. It’s an effort to bring his burning anger down to a small flame. Small enough where he can pump out a calming scent instead of wild, vicious pheromones. This seems to help as the golden wolf’s cries are reduced to a quiet whine.  _

 

_ Seungcheol opens his eyes and looks down at the golden wolf. Honey-brown eyes look up at him tentatively. There’s a mix of emotions in them that he can’t exactly pinpoint, but they’re definitely the prettiest eyes that he’s ever seen. The wolf’s coat is beautiful too, but it’s been marred by dirt and blood. Seungcheol can feel his fury starting to rise again, but he pushes it back down. He needs to free this wolf before the other hunters catch up to them.  _

 

_ The wolf leans down to pull the net off, but he is immediately hit with a sharp, stinging pain. He pulls back quickly and looks at the offending contraption. Seungcheol leans in cautiously, studying the net. It’s laced with silver.  _

 

_ Seungcheol growls. The hunters have prepared themselves much more than they would have liked. All for the sole purpose of capturing and killing werewolves.  _

 

_ A quiet whimper reaches the alpha’s ears and he’s surprised to see the golden wolf crying. It’s as if he was crying  _ for _ Seungcheol. Despite the pain he must be in, crushed under the silver net, he’s more concerned for his savior. _

 

_ There’s a quiet rumble in the back of Seungcheol’s throat and he leans forward to lick the tears away. He gently nuzzles against the golden wolf’s cheek, but that only seems to make the golden wolf more distressed. Seungcheol does his best to push out more of his comforting scent, but stops when he hears footsteps.  _

 

_ They’re getting closer and he doesn’t have much time.  _

 

_ Seungcheol pulls back and braces himself as he bites down again on the net. The material burns his skin as he pulls at it, making him hiss in pain. It cuts into his skin wherever it touches, leaving deep gashes across his muzzle and chest. The pain is beginning to become unbearable, but it doesn’t compare to the pathetic whimpers from the golden wolf as the net crosses his body. He needs to finish this quickly to end both of their suffering. Seungcheol searches for more strength and with a final heave, the golden wolf is finally free.  _

 

_ The black furred wolf collapses and the golden wolf is immediately at his side. He whines and laps at the bleeding wounds, trying to soothe the burning pain. Seungcheol opens his eyes slowly, watching as the other fusses over him. There’s a content purr, a rumble at the back of his throat, and he lifts his head to rub his nose against a golden cheek.  _

 

_ The action startles the golden wolf and he freezes, watching Seungcheol with wide eyes.  _

 

_ Seungcheol smiles a little and grunts as he stands up on unsteady legs. He’s still winded from lifting the silver net, but his body will heal.  _

 

_ When he finally feels steady, the sound of a twig snapping captures their attention. Both wolves quickly turn and see a hunter posed with a long barrel pointed at them. _

 

_ “Run,” Seungcheol barks.  _

 

_ There’s a loud bang and something lands close to where Seungcheol was standing half a second ago. He doesn’t have time to process what it was as he’s already running as fast as he can alongside the golden wolf.  _

 

_ Seungcheol doesn’t know where to run or where they can hide. All he knows is that they have to leave this area. He’s sure they can outrun a hunter on foot, even when they’ve both been injured.  _

 

_ They manage to put some decent distance between them and the hunter, when there’s a loud rumbling behind them to their right. Seungcheol risks a glance and he sees a hunter riding a strange looking contraption. Whatever it is, it’s fast enough to catch up to a wolf running at full speed. Perhaps even faster.  _

 

_ Seungcheol urges the golden wolf to run faster. However, the other wolf looks like his stamina won’t last much longer. Both of them are tired and hurt, but they can’t stop. Not now.  _

 

_ There’s more movement and the alpha’s eyes widen as he sees a familiar looking barrel aimed at them.  _

 

_ Seungcheol moves before he thinks, dashing to the side and pushing the golden wolf out of the way as another loud bang resounds through the forest. He howls in pain as a bullet lodges in his side. The force of it knocks Seungcheol to the ground and he growls at the burning sensation in his side. It’s a spark that quickly grows like a forest fire, consuming everything in its path with an unrelenting fury. Seungcheol writhes in agony as the pain intensifies and courses through his veins. His body is trying its hardest to mend itself, but it’s not working. It feels like there’s a burning knife lodged in his side and he can’t pull it out. A silver bullet, he deduces. It’s a miracle he can think when his brain is concentrated on the scorching pain in his side.  _

 

_ His fur is becoming damp and warm and he knows it’s not just from the silver. He’s losing blood and lots of it.  _

 

_ “Seungcheol!” He hears a voice call. The golden wolf is at his side again, frantically licking at his face. Weird. How does this wolf know his name?  _

 

_ There’s a steady crunch of leaves underneath heavy boots and Seungcheol growls when he sees the hunter walking toward them. He stands shakily and moves between the golden wolf and the enemy.  _

 

_ “Going to sacrifice yourself, huh?” The hunter scoffs. “Fine by me.” As the hunter raises his gun, Seungcheol leaps. Another deafening bang.  _

 

Seungcheol stumbles backward at the sudden rush of memory. He was right, he met Jeonghan before. Here, in this forest. Without knowing, he saved Jeonghan and risked his life to do so. The part after their encounter with the second hunter is very fuzzy. Seungcheol must have killed the second hunter, but at that point he would have been out of commision. Excessive bleeding from multiple silver bullets. By sheer determination, gratitude, and…  _ love _ , Jeonghan managed to drag Seungcheol out of the forest to Dr. Hong’s clinic. 

 

The alpha is hit with a sudden fondness and admiration for the omega, but there’s still an unsettling feeling in his heart. 

 

Jeonghan knew his name when he rescued the omega from the hunters. That moment could not have been their first meeting. 

 

Determined to reclaim more of his memories, Seungcheol sets off again, mindlessly following an invisible trail that only his heart can remember. A trail with fleeting memories of a golden wolf with honey-brown eyes. 

 

Seungcheol stops at a ravine that greatly resembles his frequent dream of a golden wolf. The alpha belatedly realizes he hasn’t had that dream since Jeonghan stepped into his office. 

 

Looking down into the ravine, he can see it. A wolf’s muzzle dripping in blood as it stands over the prey Seungcheol worked so hard to catch. Shining eyes that look up at him with respect and… gratitude? What could Jeonghan have been thankful for? It certainly was not a free meal because the golden wolf had left the entire deer for Seungcheol to eat. 

 

The black-furred wolf wracks his brain as he races through the forest. He suddenly remembers his conversation with Jeonghan after helping him through his heat.

 

_ “Do you not like alphas?”  _

 

_ “Not particularly. You’re alright though.” _

 

Seungcheol’s faint memory of saving an omega from lust-filled alphas becomes a little clearer.

 

_ There’s a tantalizing scent of honey and lavender in the air. Sweet and captivating, drawing Seungcheol in like a moth to a flame. He’s trying to find the source of the sweet smell. Olfactory receptors begging for more and a more primal desire to mate with the source of the smell. _

 

_ He’s blindly following the scent when he sees three wolves piled on top of a struggling omega. Suddenly, Seungcheol’s lust is kicked to the back burner. The alpha is filled with a burning rage at the sight and he lunges at one of them. He knocks the wolf over, toppling over in a mess of limbs.  _

 

_ The other alpha is momentarily surprised before realizing that Seungcheol stopped him from taking advantage of the sweet smelling omega. There’s a predatory snarl and Seungcheol responds in turn.  _

 

_ As the two engage in a fight, the other alphas notice and join in. Seungcheol is strong but three against one leaves him at a disadvantage. He’s fighting on pure instinct, not having time to process the attacks aimed at him. Strategic thinking is also difficult with his mind being hazy with a strange burning fury that makes him see red as well as a smaller lust-filled want that simmers in the back of his mind. Seungcheol isn’t sure why he’s angry, but he knows the source of his hunger.  _

 

_ In the corner of his eye, he sees the omega staring at the mess in disbelief. Why isn’t he running? Seungcheol also notices an alpha break from the tussle and advance towards the other wolf. Breaking out from the fight, the black-furred wolf lunges towards the alpha and clamps down hard on his hind leg. The alpha drops down and turns toward Seungcheol with a murderous look in his eyes. _

 

_ As the alpha jumps to attack Seungcheol, he makes eye contact with the quivering omega. Time seems to slow as he gazes into petrified honey-brown eyes. They seem somewhat familiar, but he can’t think of where he’s seen them before.  _

 

_ The other alphas are on him a moment later and he won’t be able to hold out for much longer. _

 

_ “Run,” he growls. _

 

_ The omega hesitates, but he heeds the command. Seungcheol watches the retreating omega before giving the alphas his full attention. It will be a fight for his life.  _

 

Jeonghan. Jeonghan.  _ Jeonghan. _

 

Things begin to slowly slot into place in his mind. The blond’s prejudice against alphas, but his exception for Seungcheol. The way he looks at Seungcheol with complete unabashed adoration, even from day one with those subtle glances in his office. The souring scent and tense shoulders when Seungcheol said he only remembered the important things. The broken expression on his face as he cried and cried in Seungcheol’s arms. It all makes sense now.

 

Seungcheol is filled with the sudden need to see his beautiful omega again. 

 

He turns back toward the clinic and runs as fast as he can, desperate to hold Jeonghan in his arms and just be close again.

 

As he races back to the golden wolf, mind filled with overwhelming thoughts of  _ Jeonghan _ , something catches his eye. A little ladybug peacefully flying across his field of vision.

 

It triggers a memory that he had long forgotten. A memory from over 60 years ago when he was a small pup.

 

He remembers being crouched next to a pup just like him, examining a ladybug crawling across a petal that miraculously holds its weight. Chasing after a blur of gold, following a trail of delighted laughter. Catching squirrels just to make a pretty wolf happy and feeling a swell of pride in his chest. Peeking his head through a small opening and discovering a small wolf, petrified and trembling in fear. A terribly skinny pup, with tears staining his beautiful golden coat and captivating honey-brown eyes. 

 

_ “My name is Seungcheol. What’s yours?”  _

 

_ “J-jeonghan.”  _

 

_ “What are you doing in this cave, Jeonghan?” _

 

_ “H-hiding…” _

 

_ “I’ll be your first friend! And I’ll always find you no matter what. Even if I can’t smell you, I’ll find you.” _

 

Seungcheol bursts through the clinic doors and rushes past Joshua straight toward the room where he knows Jeonghan is hiding. He jumps up at the door, scrambling with useless paws and whining low in his throat. 

 

“Seungcheol?” Joshua asks.

 

The alpha ignores him as the door slides open and he sees Dr. Hong standing to the side, almost expectantly. Without waiting for permission, he rushes over to the golden wolf standing in the corner.

 

“Jeonghan,” the black-furred wolf breathes.

 

The omega looks at him timidly, eyes filled with anxiousness and hope.

 

“I found you.” There’s suddenly a warm feeling swelling in his chest and his eyes mimic the burning sensation. “I found you,” he repeats, voice breaking as hot tears fall from his eyes. “It took me a while, but I found you. I promised I’d always find you. I  _ promised _ , Hannie.”

 

There’s tears in Jeonghan’s eyes as well and he makes a quiet whining sound.

 

“You… you were my f-first friend.” 

 

“I know. I know.” 

 

“And then I lost you,” the golden wolf cries, emotion filling his voice as endless tears stream down his face. “I thought I’d never see you again,” he whimpers.

 

Seungcheol closes the scant distance between them, nuzzling Jeonghan’s fur and wrapping his body around the omega’s side.

 

“But then you saved me. Over and over,” Jeonghan continues, crying into comforting black fur full of his favorite scent. “I never… never forgot about you.” 

 

“I know. I’m sorry,” Seungcheol murmurs, trying to ease Jeonghan’s pain with his comforting scent. Just the sound of the omega’s voice breaking is shattering Seungcheol’s heart into little fragments. 

 

“I never stopped loving you… I’ve been in love with you for almost 70 years, Cheol.  _ 70 years. _ ”

 

There’s a sympathetic sound in the back of the alpha’s throat. He pulls away slightly to properly look at those beautiful honey-brown eyes.

 

“I know. I’m sorry. I think a small part of me has been in love with you all these years too. Even though we keep getting separated, my heart keeps leading me back to you. I love you, Hannie. My beautiful, sweet, strong, amazing angel.” 

 

Fresh tears fall from Jeonghan’s eyes and Seungcheol quickly licks them away. He murmurs soft, comforting words and rests his forehead against the omega’s. 

 

It’s here where he finally feels whole again. The one his subconscious has been searching for for decades. Their hearts beat in tune to one another, singing with joy at finding that missing piece. The rhythmic tempo blends into one, steady sound as their hearts connect, invisible strands tying together and pulling them impossibly closer.

 

Seungcheol inhales the wonderful scent of honey, lavender, and  _ Jeonghan _ . It’s sweeter now, and the alpha can sense the love pouring out of the golden wolf. Years of pent up anguish and longing flow alongside it and the alpha shoulders all of it. 

 

His own earthy scent joins the mix and he feels Jeonghan nuzzle impossibly closer, drowning in it. There’s a happy yip that follows, feeling the fond love and affection that’s drenched in Seungcheol’s scent. The alpha makes an agreeable rumble in his throat, allowing Jeonghan to scent him as he does the same. 

 

It creates a wondrous blend that makes Seungcheol dizzy with happiness. He basks in the moment for a while longer before reluctantly pulling away. Jeonghan whines at the sudden loss, but the alpha holds him with a steady gaze.

 

“Jeonghan, I don’t know why I didn’t ask you this sooner, but will you be mine? I want to be with you, forever. That shoulder that you can lean on when you’re having a rough day and the first one you see when you wake up in the morning. I promise I’ll protect you and love you and cherish you like you deserve. So please… will you be my forever?”

 

There’s a long pause and Seungcheol momentarily fears Jeonghan’s soul has left his body.

 

“Stupid…” the omega mutters and Seungcheol makes a startled noise. “You’ve had my heart for 70 years. It’s been yours for so long now, what’s a few more hundred years?” 

 

“So… is that a yes?” 

 

Jeonghan barks a sound that’s half an exasperated sigh and half a laugh. 

 

“Yes, Cheollie. You’re already my forever in my heart.” 

 

Seungcheol yips in happiness and drowns himself in Jeonghan’s sweet scent once more. His Jeonghan, his angel, his forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always to [bonnieanonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie) for encouraging me and beta-reading!
> 
> This chapter was a little harder to write, but I hope you enjoyed it!


	16. Forever and Ever

Seungcheol sticks unnaturally close to Jeonghan after their emotional moment together. He even growls quietly at Mr. Hong when he approaches the golden wolf. It startles Jeonghan. This is the man who has saved both of their lives (more than once he might add) and quite possibly the kindest man on the planet. He doesn’t pose a threat to either of them. However, Jeonghan would be lying if he said that the sudden rush of protectiveness didn’t make his heart flutter.

 

There’s a raised eyebrow and the alpha lowers his head shamefully, tail tucked between his legs. However, he still remains firmly planted as a barrier between the doctor and Jeonghan. The omega smiles at his soft alpha and nuzzles against his cheek in a silent voice of appreciation.

 

Mr. Hong shakes his head with a small chuckle. “I’m guessing you two made up then?”

 

The black wolf looks up and there’s a low rumble in his chest. It’s a content and happy sound that pulls Jeonghan impossibly closer to his side. 

 

“Well, then I guess you two have nothing to worry about then. Everything checked out. Some of Jeonghan’s vitals were a little low, but that’s to be expected. Stress heats tend to take a serious toll on omegas.”

 

This captures Seungcheol’s attention and his ears perk up, suddenly giving the doctor his full attention. Mr. Hong notices this and continues.

 

“Stress heats can be triggered outside of an omega’s normal cycle if there’s an impactful event that affects them negatively. If the event happens close to an omega’s normal heat, then their heat becomes twice as painful and isn’t easily as satisfied. They’re also much more vulnerable and fragile in that state.” 

 

There’s a slight feeling of nervousness that prickles in the depths of Jeonghan’s heart. He had forgotten why they visited the doctor in the first place. The ugly green monster in his mind is going to be revealed. A part of him he’s sure is normal, but still ashamed of. There’s also a matter of Seungcheol learning that he was the cause of Jeonghan’s pain. He glances anxiously at the black wolf who is still giving the doctor his undivided attention.

 

“What counts as a stressful event depends on the omega but common ones are hunger, loss of a loved one, and rejection. Rejection is probably the worst for an omega in love.” 

 

Seungcheol whirls around to look at Jeonghan with wide eyes. The omega immediately looks down. He didn’t want to have this conversation and still doesn’t. He doesn’t want to see those sad chocolate-brown eyes that make him weak in the knees.

 

“Jeonghan…” Seungcheol says quietly. “Did I make you go into stress heat?” 

 

The golden wolf shifts nervously on his paws, still refusing to look up. 

 

“I-I was the one who put you in that much pain?” The alpha’s voice sounds hoarse and broken, nothing like its usual confidence and timbre. 

 

“What was it? Was it because I didn’t remember you?” Jeonghan stares resolutely at the tile floor, whining quietly. Seungcheol takes a step forward and Jeonghan takes a step back. It makes both of them whimper, not wanting to be separated for even a moment.

 

“Hannie, why won’t you tell me? How am I supposed to make this right?” 

 

“Hwa-hwayoung…” the omega says quietly. 

 

“Hwayoung?” Seungcheol blinks. “What about Hwayoung? She—oh.” Things seem to click in the alpha’s mind and the omega remains silent. He feels a rush of shame for his petty jealousy and inability to voice his feelings. His insecurity and cowardice led to both of their suffering. Seungcheol isn’t to blame. Jeonghan is. To his horror, hot tears form in his eyes and he tries blinking them back, but it’s no use. A steady stream of tears trickle down and an unwilling whine leaves his throat. 

 

Seungcheol is immediately at his side, licking away his tears and murmuring hundreds of reassurances.

 

“You’re sweeter than any treat I could gift you.”

 

“You’re the most beautiful, most perfect, most amazing person I’ve ever met.”

 

“My heart beats only for you.”

 

“You’re my everything.”

 

“You shine brighter than all the stars up in the sky.”

 

“I’ve only ever had eyes for you.”

 

“I love you. I love you. I love you.”

 

“You’re my  _ forever. _ ”

 

There’s an overwhelming blanket of love and affection that envelopes the golden wolf, not just in the words and nuzzling, but in Seungcheol’s scent. It’s permeating the air around them and Jeonghan is stunned by the intensity of it. How could he ever think that his alpha would ever think any less of him or love anyone more than him?

 

_ His alpha _ . That’s a wondrous and heart fluttering thought. Something he’d never thought he’d be able to say. 

 

Jeonghan’s still crying but they’re now tears of joy. His scent mixes with Seungcheol’s, dancing around each other and intertwining until he can’t differentiate between the two of them. It smells like a burst of spring after a cold winter. The sweetness of new life and anticipation of good things to come. 

 

When the omega’s tears are finally spent, there’s nothing but giddy happiness and adoration. 

 

They’re momentarily interrupted by someone clearing their throat. A quick glance up reveals Joshua, standing beside his father and holding a pile of clothes. 

 

“As happy as I am for you guys, maybe it’s time to shift back? Mom called and said dinner is ready. She’s waiting for everyone to come home.” 

 

The two wolves glance at each other and nod. Joshua smiles and places Seungcheol’s clothes on the counter before leaving the room with his father, giving them some privacy.  

 

Once the door slides shut, the two wolves shift into their human form. They stare breathlessly at each other for a moment, studying each other’s face.

 

Jeonghan looks into warm, chocolate-brown eyes. Eyes that never change regardless of the form Seungcheol takes. They’re filled with doting affection and accompanied by a dimpled smile. It’s a look that the blond has severely missed. 

 

Seungcheol closes the space between them, face barely a breath away from his beloved’s. 

 

“I love you,” the alpha whispers.

 

“I love you too,” Jeonghan replies.

 

Their lips finally reconnect after what feels like an eternity and the blond’s heart sings. He can’t get enough of the alpha’s lips against his as his arms loop around Seungcheol’s neck.

 

When the alpha pulls back to breathe, Jeonghan can’t help but whine. 

 

“Hannie, they’re waiting for us,” Seungcheol chuckles before pressing a few quick pecks against pretty pink lips.

 

“Dinner can wait a few more minutes.”

 

Seungcheol laughs again and indulges his precious omega with soft caresses and lingering kisses.

 

* * *

 

After they’re clothed and decent, the couple hop into Seungcheol’s car and follow the father-son duo in Mr. Hong’s car. Throughout the drive, their hands remain linked above the center divider. The alpha gives the blond’s hand a warm squeeze and the omega returns the gesture with a kiss on the cheek. 

 

Eventually, they make it to the Hong residence where Joshua’s mother is awaiting at the doorway with open arms. She lets out a noise that is close to a squeal, but not quite (she has a level of grace and delicacy that’s even greater than her son’s), and immediately hugs the two werewolves. Mrs. Hong gently scolds them about not visiting more often and reminds them that her home is always open to them. Both Seungcheol and Jeonghan sheepishly bow their heads and let her fuss over them as she leads them inside. 

 

As watchful as ever, she notices the two holding hands and gives them a knowing look. Mrs. Hong doesn’t have to say a word. Seungcheol catches the unspoken question and he nods, cheeks flushed. She glances over at Jeonghan’s unmarked neck and announces that dinner must start at once so that the two love birds can be on their way. 

 

The alpha squawks in surprise and Jeonghan can’t hide the blush on his cheeks nor the shy smile on his lips. It really has been too long since he’s visited Joshua’s family. He should make it a point to visit more often; he loves them dearly. 

 

Mr. Hong certainly was not exaggerating when he said that his wife was going all out for dinner. Their dining table is covered with various dishes; there’s barely any room for their plates or utensils. The smell in the room is heavenly and Jeonghan notices his alpha immediately begin to salivate, body twitching in eagerness to sit down and feast on the meal prepared for them. He gently leads Seungcheol over to the table and sits him down on the chair next to him.

 

“The food isn’t going anywhere, Cheollie. Calm down,” Jeonghan whispers, giving Seungcheol’s hand a squeeze.

 

“There’s plenty for everyone, so don’t be shy,” Mrs. Hong says as she sits down across from them. “And Seungcheol, if you want more don’t be afraid to ask. I can whip up something for you right away.” She smiles sweetly and Seungcheol nods.

 

“Thank you. Your cooking is always the best.”

 

“Aw, you flatter me. Now, dig in you two!” 

 

Not needing to be told twice, Seungcheol immediately reaches for the largest, juiciest steak on one of the serving plates. He places it on Jeonghan’s plate and gets another steak for himself. The blond blinks up at him in surprise, only to see Seungcheol dimpling at him. 

 

“Only the best for you, angel.”

 

Jeonghan can’t help the butterflies that fill his chest and dance around his ribcage. His cheeks pink slightly and he smiles back at the sweet alpha whom he absolutely adores. 

 

“Thank you,” he murmurs and begins to enjoy Mrs. Hong’s cooking.

 

The entire meal is delightful, with fun filled conversation, warm gazes, and the most scrumptious food both Seungcheol and Jeonghan have had. Mrs. Hong dotes on the both of them and Seungcheol always refills the blond’s plate before he even needs to ask. Joshua smiles gently at him and Mr. Hong recounts some interesting stories of Seungcheol’s numerous visits to the clinic. 

 

Jeonghan’s heart is so full, he wonders if it’s alright for him to feel like this. To feel happy, to feel loved, to feel special. He looks around at the friendly faces around the dining table and is grateful for each and every one of them. People he doesn’t think he deserves, but love him without any restraint. 

 

As a small pup, he could never have imagined this kind of future to become a reality. He thinks he might be dreaming. But then, Seungcheol’s warm, comforting hand gives his own a gentle squeeze and those big doe eyes look at him so lovingly and that gummy smile is shining so brilliantly, it can’t possibly be a dream. No amount of imagination could conjure up this. 

 

The omega basks in the boundless happiness and affection and reciprocates it as best as he can. With his precious smile and twinkling laugh, he adds to the cheerful bunch. 

 

Dinner passes all too quickly and just when they think they can’t eat any more, Mrs. Hong brings out dessert. To no one’s surprise, Seungcheol’s stomach growls and they all laugh before taking a slice of cake or a cookie (or both in the alpha’s case). Dessert is just as delicious, if not better, and soon Mrs. Hong is ushering them back to the door. 

 

“You two have prolonged this for far too long. It’s about time you mated.” 

 

“Mom!” Joshua calls out from behind them, slightly embarrassed. 

 

“Am I wrong?”

 

“You’re not, honey,” Joshua’s dad calls out.

 

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Mrs. Hong smiles and turns back toward the two werewolves. “There’s a hotel not too far from here that is used to taking in werewolves as guests. I already called ahead of time, so they know to expect you. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to ask okay? Don’t worry about work; right now the two of you are more important. I’m sure Joshua can let them know something came up.” 

 

The two thank her repeatedly, bowing gratefully. She quickly dismisses them, saying it was a pleasure and she would gladly cook dinner for them anytime. As they walk down to Seungcheol’s car, they hear her cry, “Have fun!” followed by an indignant “Mom!” Seungcheol and Jeonghan glance at each other before breaking into a fit of giggles. 

 

* * *

 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan stroll into the hotel that Mrs. Hong had mentioned hand in hand. It’s not nearly as luxurious as the sky rises in Seoul, but it has a homey, yet elegant feel to it. The alpha asks for the nicest room available and the staff immediately brightens when she hears the name. 

 

“Oh! We’ve been expecting you. Your room is already prepared and I hope you like it. It’s not the penthouse, but it’s quite large and has a beautiful view. If you have any concerns, please do not hesitate to let us know.” She types something into the computer and hands a card key to Seungcheol. “Please enjoy your stay. Have fun!” She adds with a wink. 

 

A beta, Jeonghan realizes when he detects a faint scent of lemon. She must be friends with the Hong family and knows why they’ve arrived at this hotel. It makes Jeonghan’s cheek flush and he hides slightly behind the alpha as Seungcheol thanks her and leads them over to the elevator. 

 

The lift is silent except for the steady beating of their hearts, tempo increasing as the little light steadily rises with each floor they pass. It’s a quick crescendo as the elevator finally dings and the doors slide open.

 

Jeonghan’s palm suddenly feels clammy. He’s torn between pulling his hand away to save Seungcheol from being uncomfortable and grasping it tightly for reassurance. The alpha chooses for him and gives his small hand a comforting squeeze. Jeonghan looks up through wispy lashes and finds Seungcheol looking down at him with a warm gaze. 

 

“Come on,” Seungcheol murmurs and leads them down the carpeted hall to their room. They stop in front of room 1004 and the raven-haired man taps the key card against the sensor. There’s a quiet click and Seungcheol pulls the door open, letting Jeonghan step in first. 

 

The omega releases the alpha’s hand a bit reluctantly, but his sadness doesn’t last very long. Not when he walks into their suite with an impressive space, furnished with large elegant couches, sleek coffee tables, and delicate little decorations adding the finishing touch. However, most of it goes unnoticed as Jeonghan walks straight towards the floor to ceiling window that spans the entire wall. 

 

Looking out, he has a perfect view of thousands of stars glittering in the night sky and the beautiful moon casting a soft glow on the forest below. Hundreds of thousands of trees span for miles on end and although it still looks magnificent, it somehow seems small from up high in the hotel where Jeonghan stands. He feels a little strange, looking down at the place where he used to live. A place full of memories, both precious and painful, that have shaped him into the person that he is today. 

 

He’s lost in thought as a warm body steps up behind him. Strong arms snake around his waist and pull him flush against a firm chest. Soft lips press a kiss onto his bony shoulder and he breathes in the scent of pine trees. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Seungcheol murmurs against Jeonghan’s shoulder. 

 

“Everything.” The omega sighs and closes his eyes as Seungcheol continues to press soft kisses to his shoulder and slowly begin to leave a trail up his neck. “The forest, my past, you… us.” 

 

Seungcheol pulls away from Jeonghan’s neck and the blond turns his head to look at the alpha in the eye. 

 

“I just… can’t believe that I’m here now, with you. It feels like a dream. That small, starving pup never thought that he could have a happy future, much less a future with the alpha he fell in love with.” 

 

“It’s not a dream,” Seungcheol says firmly, pressing his lips against Jeonghan’s for assurance. “It’s real. And that small pup was the most beautiful, most special, most precious wolf that alpha had ever seen. He wouldn’t dream of spending the rest of his life with anyone else. He only wants his angel, his forever, his Jeonghan.” 

 

Jeonghan feels tears well up in his eyes and he turns in Seungcheol’s hold to completely face him. 

 

“I want you too. My knight in shining armor, my forever, my Seungcheol.” He breathes out a broken laugh, tears already escaping and creating trails down his cheeks. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please don’t make me wait any longer. I want to be your mate. I want to be yours forever and I want you to be mine.”  

 

“I’m already yours,” Seungcheol whispers and reconnects their lips. 

 

Jeonghan’s arms reach up to wrap around the alpha’s neck and he melts into the kiss, happy sounds filling in the scant space between them. He feels so secure and loved in Seungcheol’s warm embrace. 

 

The alpha eagerly reciprocates the blond’s affection, tilting his head to lean in closer and rubbing idle circles on the small of his back. Eventually those hands travel lower and Seungcheol squats a bit to lift the omega.

 

Jeonghan squeaks in surprise, feeling steady hands carry him. He instinctively wraps his thighs around Seungcheol’s waist and clings onto the alpha. Seungcheol grins and continues kissing Jeonghan as he carries the blond to the bedroom, occasionally giving his pert ass a squeeze along the way. 

 

He gently lays Jeonghan on the king sized bed and immediately crawls on top of him, not wanting to be separated for a second. The alpha continues pressing kisses all over his omega’s face until he needs to pull back to breathe. But when he looks down, all the air from his lungs has been stolen.

 

Jeonghan is lying underneath Seungcheol with rosey cheeks, blond locks clinging to his sweaty forehead, lips red and swollen, and eyes shining up at the alpha with so much love, Seungcheol thinks his heart might burst. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” the raven-haired man whispers as he leans in to press more kisses to Jeonghan’s flushed skin. The omega mewls in delight, revelling in the affectionate touches and releasing more of his sweet scent. It seems to spur Seungcheol on as he inhales deeply and leaves a myriad of marks on the blond’s neck. 

 

“Hahhh… Cheollie,” Jeonghan sighs as he tugs the hem of Seungcheol’s dress shirt out of his slacks. His hands quickly make their way underneath the soft material and run up a muscular back. He memorizes the way perfectly sculpted skin feels underneath his fingertips and how it shifts deliciously with every movement Seungcheol makes. His hands cover every inch of skin before reaching down to cup the alpha’s steadily growing erection. 

 

Seungcheol growls at the touch and nips a little harder at Jeonghan’s neck. “Naughty angel.” 

 

“Want it, want you,” Jeonghan says breathlessly, still fondling the alpha with one hand while leaving small indentations on his back with the other. Seungcheol grunts and leaves one last kiss to the blond’s neck before lifting Jeonghan’s shirt over his head. The alpha’s shirt is a bit more difficult with its numerous buttons, but the omega’s dextrous hands make quick work of them. Seungcheol nearly rips his shirt off before Jeonghan finishes the last button, but the piece of clothing survives another day. 

 

The alpha’s scent is much stronger without any material barring the way and Jeonghan breathes in deep lungfuls. His eyes barely have time to appreciate Seungcheol’s perfectly sculpted body before the alpha is all over him once again. 

 

Seungcheol presses his lips wherever he can, leaving a scattering of love all over a pale neck and chest. Eventually, his lips find a pert nipple and it produces a drawn out moan from parted lips. 

 

“Cheollie,” Jeonghan whines. The alpha merely grins and continues to abuse the sensitive nub, coaxing more beautiful sounds out of the omega writhing underneath him. 

 

Jeonghan’s hand scramble for purchase on something, anything. They find their home on a muscled back and his nails dig into unmarked skin. This only seems to encourage Seungcheol as he flicks the nipple with his tongue and reaches up to tweak the neglected one with his hand. 

 

“C-cheollie! Cheol! Ahh… I’m—Nnng close. I’m so close. Cheol, please—hahh” Blunt nails dig in deeper and Seungcheol growls. 

 

“Come for me, Hannie. You can do it. You’d be so pretty, angel,” Seungcheol murmurs against warm skin. He continues his assault on Jeonghan’s nipples until the omega’s back is arching as he comes undone.

 

“ _ Alpha! _ ” 

 

The blond collapses back onto plush bedding and Seungcheol releases the bud with a wet pop. 

 

“So good. You did so good, angel.” The alpha nuzzles Jeonghan’s nape and breathes in the sweet scent of honey and lavender. Jeonghan makes tired, happy little mewls and presents more of his neck for Seungcheol to scent him. Bits of stubble rub against porcelain skin, leaving it a pretty shade of pink to match the bruises Seungcheol left earlier.  

 

He leaves one more kiss against the blond’s neck before creating a trail down Jeonghan’s body, stopping just above the belt. Jeonghan giggles when Seungcheol kisses his tummy and looks down to see the alpha looking up at him through long dark lashes. It makes his heart skip a beat, the way Seungcheol is looking at him so hungrily, yet lovingly. He seems determined to love every part of Jeonghan’s body.    

 

There’s a clink as the belt is undone and a rustle as Seungcheol drags the rest of Jeonghan’s clothing off. As he does so, Jeonghan catches the moment the look in the alpha’s eyes shift to something predatory. It scares him a little, but also makes his cheeks heat up, knowing that only he has this effect on the alpha. 

 

“You made such a mess, angel.” He licks a wet stripe up Jeonghan’s groin and the omega squeaks in surprise.

 

“It’s your fault,” Jeonghan responds with a pout. 

 

“Didn’t say I was complaining.” The alpha smirks and continues to lap the omega’s release, ending with his lips wrapped around Jeonghan’s cock. 

 

“A-ahh. Cheol.” Jeonghan moans and his fist grasps the sheet underneath him. Seungcheol bobs his head up and down in a slow, steady rhythm. 

 

It’s a struggle to keep his eyes open when the alpha is doing wonders to his nether region, but he manages to glance down at Seungcheol lying down between his thighs. The sight that greets him steals his breath away.

 

Seungcheol’s chocolate-brown orbs are filled with lust and they look up at him seductively through dark lashes. His red lips are stretched around Jeonghan’s length and it’s warm and wet and makes him feel like he’s on cloud nine. Strong muscles ripple under broad shoulders and thick biceps. Jeonghan could come from the sight alone. It’s all obscenity and desire.

 

Then, the alpha hollows his cheeks and hums, sending vibrations of pleasure up his spine. Jeonghan tilts his head back and moans, fingers gripping tufts of thick black hair. He can’t decide if he wants to pull the alpha away from his dick or urge him to continue. Seungcheol decides for him and quickens his pace. The omega produces moan after moan until he’s screaming and releasing down Seungcheol’s throat.

 

Seungcheol gentles him through it, pulling back with a pop and lazily stroking him through his orgasm. When Jeonghan finishes, the alpha presses a wet kiss to the tip of the blond’s cock and receives a shuddering moan in response. 

 

“S-sensitive…” Jeonghan whimpers. 

 

“‘M sorry Hannie.” The alpha kisses a prominent hip bone and moves up to kiss his omega sweetly on the lips. Jeonghan melts into the kiss and wraps his arms around Seungcheol, pulling him closer. He feels a warm hand cup his cheek tenderly and Seungcheol’s lips curled into a loving smile. 

 

They’re lost in this moment. Just the two of them, lips against lips and skin against skin. Nothing but love in the air around them and between them. The scent of pine trees mixes with honey and lavender and fills their senses. It makes Jeonghan feel light and airy, his heart fluttering with giddy excitement. 

 

He’s appreciating the taste of Seungcheol on his lips when he feels a thick finger pressing against his leaking entrance. Jeonghan gasps and a tongue dances with is own as the alpha’s finger enters him. 

 

The omega moans into the kiss, hips twitching as Seungcheol continues to finger him. It’s too much and not enough all at once. He’s still sensitive from his previous two orgasms and even this little stimulation feels like it will end him, but he wants it. He wants more. He wants  _ Seungcheol _ . 

 

Eventually, the alpha works in another finger, and another, and another. He’s scissoring Jeonghan and stretching him, preparing him for what’s sure to come. The omega continues to produce more slick to accommodate the stretch, making obscene sounds as Seungcheol continues to finger him.

 

Some small part of the omega’s sex-filled mind registers the fact that he’s the only one who’s been pleasured this entire evening. He’s barely touched Seungcheol and that doesn’t seem fair. 

 

“C-cheol,” Jeonghan gasps, turning away from the alpha’s eager lips. 

 

“Yes angel?” Seungcheol moves to Jeonghan’s neck instead, kissing and gently biting it. 

 

“What—nnn what are you doing?” 

 

“Making love to you,” he rasps between kisses. “My beautiful, perfect Jeonghannie.” Seungcheol’s fingers brush against the omega’s prostate and he keens, high in his throat.

 

“Hahhh! No, I mean—ahnn—Cheollie. Oh  _ moon _ . What about you?” 

 

“Hmm?” 

 

“Y-you—oh god. Haven’t even c-come yet. It’s—ahh… it’s not fair. Oh, Cheol.” He’s grabbing at Seungcheol’s shoulders now, nails leaving white scratches in their wake. 

 

“Mmm I think it’s perfectly fair.” Seungcheol leaves one last teasing bite right above Jeonghan’s collar bone before lifting his head to look at Jeonghan in the eye. He looks devastatingly beautiful, dark hair falling around his face, eyes shining with a mix of emotions, and lips red and puffy from thousands of kisses. “Tonight is about  _ you _ , Hannie.” 

 

“B-but ahh!” 

 

The alpha dimples as he brushes against that small bundle of nerves again. “No buts. I have 70 years of love to make up for.” He chuckles and nuzzles Jeonghan’s nose affectionately. 

 

“Stupid…” Jeonghan mutters, cheeks flushing even more. 

 

“Only for you.” 

 

The omega huffs, but giggles when the alpha playfully rubs their noses again. It’s soft, sweet, and affectionate. A complete contrast to what’s going down below. It’s almost enough to make Jeonghan forget. Then, Seungcheol reminds him with a quick thrust and Jeonghan’s gasping and clinging even tighter to the man above him. 

 

“I can’t wait any more Cheol. I need it. Need it now. I need you in me. Please, alpha.  _ Please _ .” His voice is breathless and sounds slightly panicked. Jeonghan’s not sure what he looks like, but he’s sure he’s a complete mess and not minutely attractive being this sweaty and desperate. Seungcheol seems to think otherwise because he gives Jeonghan that look that makes the omega feel like he’s Seungcheol’s entire  _ world _ , eyes crinkling and gums showing. 

 

The alpha kisses him sweetly on the lips once more. “Of course, angel.” He pulls back and his fingers leave Jeonghan’s body. The omega mewls pitifully at the loss and watches as Seungcheol quickly discards the rest of his clothing. He’s seen the alpha’s dick before, but somehow this feels very different.

 

Seungcheol is  _ hard _ . Incredibly hard. More than he was during the first heat he helped the blond through. His erection is large and red and curling up towards his belly. He looks like he’s going to finish at any moment. Jeonghan doesn’t know how the alpha has managed to hold out for this long. 

 

“S-Seungcheol—”

 

“Shhh I’ll be gentle. Don’t worry,” He leans forward and drags Jeonghan into another mind-blowing kiss. While the blond is distracted, the alpha lines his cock up with Jeonghan’s entrance and pushes in with one smooth stroke. 

 

The omega is moaning into the kiss and clinging to Seungcheol, but the alpha doesn’t stop until his hips meet the back of Jeonghan’s thighs. He waits for Jeonghan to get used to the stretch, continuing to kiss him and reaching between them to pinch a nipple.

 

When the blond wiggles his hips, Seungcheol takes it as a sign to move and he slowly pulls out, inch by inch, before snapping his hips forward in one fluid motion. Jeonghan moans and Seungcheol swallows every sound he makes with his lips. 

 

Seungcheol maintains the agonizingly slow pace until Jeonghan can’t stand it anymore. He feels great, amazing even, and so  _ full _ , but it’s not enough. Will never be enough. Not until the alpha is pounding into him and knotting him. 

 

“S-seungcheol. Faster—nnng please.” 

 

“As you wish, angel.” 

 

Then, the alpha is gripping narrow hips and thrusting forward with a newfound burst of energy. There’s an obscene sound of skin slapping against skin and the squelch of Jeonghan’s slick with every thrust. He’s pounding the omega into the mattress and all Jeonghan can do is moan and cling onto Seungcheol like his life depends on it. 

 

Jeonghan’s voice is high and his words are garbled, words slurring together. He tries to let Seungcheol know how good he feels, but it’s interrupted by strings of moans and explicatives. The alpha seems to get the message and he’s murmuring filthy praises in Jeonghan’s ear. 

 

Eventually, it’s too much and Jeonghan is digging his nails into Seungcheol’s back, nearly screaming as he cries out. 

 

“Now—Now! Cheol, it needs to be now. Knot me. Make me yours. Now! Please!” 

 

Seungcheol growls as he grips Jeonghan’s hips in a bruising hold and thrusts as deep as he can into the omega. He finds that perfect spot on Jeonghan’s neck and bites down as hard as he can as he finishes inside the omega. 

 

Jeonghan releases the most beautiful moan the alpha has heard all night as he clenches around Seungcheol’s quickly expanding knot and comes between them. There’s stars behind the blond’s eyes and he doesn’t realize that he’s crying as he rides his orgasm to completion. 

 

It’s too much all at once. Seungcheol’s knot stretching him to obscene degrees and the alpha’s load pumping into him, making him feel unbelievably full and satisfied. The tingling sensation in his neck where Seungcheol is clamping down. Seungcheol’s scent and body heat wrapping around him like a giant warm blanket. Everything around him smells and feels like his alpha and it’s the most exhilarating yet calming sensation. 

 

_ His  _ alpha.  _ His _ . His and his alone. 

 

There’s more tears streaming down Jeonghan’s cheeks, but he can’t help how overwhelmed and happy he feels. 

 

Seungcheol gently releases Jeonghan’s neck and he laps at the marred skin, soothing it with gentle licks and kisses. He noses at the mark and grunts, satisfied with his work. 

 

“Alpha…” Jeonghan whines, too tired to even turn his head and look at the raven-haired man. 

 

Seungcheol immediately lifts his head and takes in the sight of the blond’s tear stained cheeks. He makes a small whining sound and kisses all over Jeonghan’s face. The omega bursts into a fit of giggles, hiccupping with laughter until Seungcheol deems that his face has been kissed enough. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Seungcheol asks softly, brushing blond strands of hair away from Jeonghan’s forehead.

 

“Amazing. Absolutely amazing. I feel so full and happy,” Jeonghan says, smiling up at him.

 

There’s a rumble of pride and satisfaction in the alpha’s chest and he dips down give his mate an eskimo kiss. 

 

“Good, I’m glad.” 

 

Seungcheol gently rolls over and repositions them so that Jeonghan is laying on top of him, still connected with the alpha’s knot not showing any sign of decreasing any time soon. 

 

“I love you so much, Jeonghan. You’re so beautiful, so perfect. My beautiful mate,” Seungcheol whispers, looking up at the blond with love and warmth in eyes.

 

“And I love you so much more, Seungcheol. My first friend, my first love, my incredibly soft and kind alpha.” 

 

This time, Jeonghan initiates the kiss, leaning down to close the scant distance between them. Seungcheol smiles and gingerly cups the blond’s face, returning the act of affection. 

 

“Forever?”

 

“Forever.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of If You Give a Dog a Bone! Thank you to everyone who has supported this work and left kudos and nice comments. For those of you who want more, you'll be happy to know that this story is not over! After talking to my faithful beta [bonnieanonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnieanonnie/pseuds/bonnieanonnie) I have decided to break up this story into multiple parts. 
> 
> Things to expect for future wolfie!Jeongcheol: Joshua gets a s/o!, more sex, lots of angst, pups! (will be mpreg though), and fluff for jc babies hehe.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this story; I never thought it would get this long or gain as much love as it did. I really appreciate all the kind comments. If anything was unclear, you still have questions, or have helpful feedback please let me know in the comments! Thanks again for reading ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my attempt at a chaptered fic; let's see how it goes. Feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Talk to me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/kirinhannie) and [twt](https://twitter.com/kirinhannie) (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
